


Only Blooms at Night

by queen_egotist



Series: Below the Horizon [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Angst, Crack, Drama, Fluff, G.I.D: god in distress, M/M, Romance, Sibling Rivalry, Smut, obsession with power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 58,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8558602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_egotist/pseuds/queen_egotist
Summary: It has been more than two decades since winter has started. According to legends, only the most beautiful person in the village must be sacrificed to the God of Ice as his bride to appease his anger and end this eternal winter.~~I was wandering on the ice of mortal worldWhen suddenly I hear a soft voice from the bushesIt was a gasp Came from a mortal boySecretly was watching me in the darkHow come you were close to the darkWhile darkness itself never fails to scare every soul?My heart then whispered to me that you are the oneI have been longing for centuries to hold you in my armsAnd then comes the time When you stepped your tiny feet in my realmPoem written by F_banana





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back after a year of not writing anything! XD This fandom is so wonderful and I can't help but to contribute something. Forgive my crappy writing as always. XD
> 
> I have no beta. If someone would to do it, I'll probably write every week to update XD
> 
> This is roughly based on a manhwa entitled "The Bride of the Water God," but not entirely I promise. XD
> 
> Rating will change depending if I would write explicit smut or not. XD

Ever since I was young, I have never seen the sun. This place has been covered with ice for almost two decades or even longer. I thought everywhere was like this, but then my mother told me that there are places where the sun shines warmly, giving its energy to every living being that makes the world more beautiful than it already was. When I heard that, I asked myself why can’t we have the same season. Why is this winter not ending? Have we done something to anger the gods?

Not that it matters now. Everything will change after this day. My village will finally see the sun.

“You look so beautiful, Yuuri,” my mother said as she embraced me tightly as soon as I stepped out of my room. “But I’m so sorry about this. We don’t have a choice.”

My father, on the other hand, stayed silent while watching me being adorned with more black robes with golden patterns and jewels. I don’t need to hear his apologies. I’ve already accepted it days ago and I can’t run away from it.

This day looks as depressing as the weather. This feels like a gloomy funeral. But actually, it is my wedding day.

~~

“He looks stunning. Poor lad, he is too young for this.”

“That’s the boy who received a divine revelation a week ago.”

“Huh? So, that means winter will be over soon?”

“We have to calm down the angered god by offering him someone. There’s nothing we can do, this place has been frozen for years. We can’t even grow crops now nor we can sustain our livestock.”

“Even though it’s known as a god, couldn’t it be a voracious monster in reality?”

“Someone needs to be sacrificed on our behalf.”

I can hear all of you. I know what will happen and I really don’t care right now. All I want is for this winter to end, so at least, my family can feel the sun’s warmth again. So at least this place will be covered with colourful flower that will bloom after this. So at least…

“Lord Yuuri, it’s time to go,” one of father’s attendants came. The maid behind me put a black veil over my head, covering my face. I stood and carefully followed the attendant to the carriage.

On the way to the sacred lake, I remembered someone when I was younger. He was dancing on the frozen surface of the lake and he looked magnificent. I never remembered his face, but his hair is long and silver, glittering to the moonlight when he moved beneath it. I don’t think he is from somewhere near and definitely not from my village. But one thing is for sure, he is undeniably not human.

As I stepped out of the carriage, I saw some of the villagers talking to my family. When they saw me, they smiled and somehow it hit a nerve.

“Lord Yuuri, we’re so blessed that you’re going. Please don’t detest us as we didn’t want this to happen.”

“Now we can live in peace because of you.”

“We’re very grateful.”

_Liars. Stop those pretentious sympathies and stay inside the comfort of your murky houses._

“I know it’s just a superstition, but I don’t care as long as this winter ends.”

“As long as it was not me, I don’t care who gets sacrificed.”

_Go away._

I didn’t even glance at my family as I walked towards the lake, looking carefully on the icy surface that I’m about to step on. I’m frightened that if I put a little weight on it, it’ll just shatter like glass shards and I would drown in the arctic water beneath it. My breathing is irregular and I can hear my heart literally pounding when my soles felt icy. I strode fast to the middle as I felt something cold following me. The next thing I know, the ice was breaking fast as if it was trying to catch me. I began to run and to make things worse, a blizzard was starting to take shape around me.

Is this it? Am I really going to die now? Honestly, I don’t care what happens to my village. I don’t want to die. Let me live as I like. Whoever is this disgusting god, I’ll make sure to curse him forever. This is not what I wanted.

**_I want to see him again, that man with the silver hair._ **


	2. Boreas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOOHHH MYYY FUCCKKKINNNGG GOOOODDD!!!! VIKTUURI IS CANON! WE HAVE BEEN BLESSED THIS YEAR!!!!
> 
> I don't think I will ever move on from that episode. Anyways, I decided to use a third person POV for the main story. Please forgive my typos, misspells and grammar ahahahaha!!! XD 
> 
> Thank you for the comments and kudos from the prologue! ~blushes~

“Am I alive?” Yuuri questioned as he opened his eyes, struggling to see due to sunshine. “Huh? Sun?” the young boy used both palms to get up. He looked around him, wondering where he is. This is the first time that he actually saw the sun. What her mother said was true, it truly gives warmth to everything it shines upon, despite of it being too bright and blinding.

His feet were soaked like he was washed to the riverbank after he lost consciousness from the blizzard. It was a miracle that he was alive. His robes were gone and was somehow replaced with plain white garments. Wherever he is now, Yuuri is certain that this place is not somewhere where mere mortals can just see in a lifetime.

As he strolled along the visible pathway, he was amazed on how green the leaves around him and how lovely the flowers bloom. All the colours that encompassing this place screams ‘happiness.’ He never felt so lively by just looking around the unearthly beauty that surrounds him. At the end of the trail, he can see a magnificent structure made by ice surrounded with crystalline grasslands and sparkling rivers. Beyond the palace, there were three snowy mountains that seems to act like a wall.

“You won’t see something like that every day,” Yuuri commented as he decided to go further down, trying not to slip along the way.

He had almost forgotten what he came here for, “Oh yes, I’m a human sacrifice for an angered god. I wonder if I can escape from here?” He may be thinking of that, but he continued descending the hill. It was like he was being hypnotized to walk towards the palace.

“Are you the mortal who was sent here?” a low voice asked him from behind once Yuuri landed on the plain.

The human almost had a heart attack from surprise. He turned around and saw a man with black hair who is slightly shorter than him. “Are there other people to be sacrificed today?” Yuuri queried as he thought of a monster who loves eating humans as a pastime.

“We’re only expecting one and I’m just confirming that you were not some human puppet sent by the Imperial Kingdom,” answered the man, “I am Otabek, retainer of the ‘North Wind’, Viktor.”

“Imperial Kingdom? North Wind? Viktor?” Yuuri’s eyebrows met as he looked at the retainer.

Otabek sighed and scratched the back of his neck, “It seems that you do not fully understand your situation. I don’t blame you. You’re human after all.”

“I apologize for being a mere mortal, Otabek,” the young boy answered back, crossing his arms. This emotionless man is getting on his nerves for some reason.

“I will explain along the way. For now, we have to go back to the palace,” said Otabek, placing his index finger and thumb to whistle.

“What was that for?” asked Yuuri, but he did not receive a reply. A few seconds later, Yuuri felt some gust from above and as he looked up, his face went pale. “What the hell is that?” he yelled at the retainer.

“Obviously, it’s an eagle,” replied the shorter man. “How do you think we would go there? Don’t tell me that you’ll just walk?”

“First, there is no way that is ‘just’ an eagle! That’s way too huge to be one!” shouted Yuuri, “second, well that’s my initial plan before you -”

“Whoa! He looks plain, but I feel like he will be very lovely with proper clothes,” another voice was heard by the human. This time it’s more high-pitched and a littler happier than normal. A silhouette jumped from above and as he landed, he flashed a smile towards Yuuri, “I’m Minami, master of all beasts in Boreas. Oh, ‘Boreas’ is what we call this place.”

Yuuri was lost for words now. This is too much for him to handle after what happened from the sacred lake until Minami’s arrival. He massaged his temples and tried to swallow everything so far.

However, his forearm was grabbed by this boy called Minami, “What’s your name, human?”

“Yuuri,” he uttered as he followed the joyous being who is now pulling him up. He did not have any choice now.

As soon as Otabek climbed and settled himself at the back, Minami whistled and the white eagle started to flap its wings. Yuuri breathed deeply as they ascend through the sky. He knows that he will be dizzy if he looked down, but he wanted to see everything about this place called Boreas.

“So Yuuri, how are you? And what do you think of this place?” Minami questioned, his eyes sparkled as he grinned widely.

“I don’t really understand how to describe what I feel at the moment. But I think your kingdom is lively and stunning, I mean I’ve never seen such colours combined in one place,” the mortal answered honestly. It’s true though since the village where he came from looks too depressing and most of the trees there were dead.

“Well, the ‘North Wind’ does a good job maintaining the beauty of this country. I don’t think he would want anything that will tarnish his creation. It was said that Boreas was created from scratch and - ”

“Minami, start from the beginning or this human’s brain will not follow what you’re saying,” Otabek interrupted as he rested on the eagle’s feather comfortably.

“Huh? What did you say? You -”

“Yuuri, please calm down. He is just like that with everybody who is new around here,” explained the shorter boy.

The mortal just nodded and that was Minami’s cue to continue, “This place is another dimension from the human world. This is where all the gods, immortals, demons and everything that is not ‘human’ resides. It has seven realms with five as the main countries. First is the Imperial Kingdom as the core country, ruled by the ‘Sky,’ Christophe. He is the fifth emperor and was known to be the bringer of natural disasters such as the Great Flood of Fire that happened five hundred years ago.”

Yuuri remembered what he was taught when he was younger to never anger the sky or else it will start raining fireballs. He thought that it was ridiculous since most people say the ‘Great Flood of Fire’ was just a myth. According to the story, there was a country of wealthy men who has indulged too much in sin and has forgotten to worship the ‘Sky’ for years. As ‘Sky’ lost his final string of patience, he grabbed a dozen rays of sunlight and threw it to the human world. As those rays descended, it became a thousand balls of fire. It completely destroyed the entire country in an hour.

Yuuri looked at Minami who stopped talking for a while, “Uhm, I just remembered something. Please continue.”

“Okay then,” he beamed another blinding smile, “Then we have country in the east of the Imperial Kingdom, called Euros ruled by the ‘East Wind,’ Guang-ho. He is known as the bringer of death that makes leaves fall during autumn. I’ve only met him once and he is truly admirable. Anyways, we have another country in the south known as Notos. It’s current ruler is the ‘South Wind,’ Phichit who is the bringer of low pressure winds that brings forth the midsummer storms. Another is Jean who came from the western country called, Zephyrus. He is the bringer of life that makes flowers blossom in the spring.”

Yuuri was overwhelmed by what he was hearing. He shouldn’t really be surprised by now, but everything seems like a dream. And there’s his supposed to be ‘husband,’ Viktor.

Minami stood and raised his arms in the air as they slowly descended, “Last we have the utopia of the seven realms, Boreas of the North. This place is where the ‘North Wind,’ Viktor rules. Viktor is commonly known as the God of Ice in your world. The ‘North Wind’ is his title as he is the bringer of the cold wind that causes winter. Among all the cardinal deities, Viktor is said to be the strongest due to his parental heritage. They are both primordial gods, a group of deities that created everything from the start of time.” As he ended his words, he jumped at the same time they landed in the palace. “Well Yuuri, welcome to your new home.”

Otabek helped him down from the eagle. Once he is safe on the ground Minami whistled and the creature flied away to who knows where. Then the shortest boy faced Yuuri, “Hmm, we need to dress you up before Viktor sees you or else, he will have another fit.”

“Do I have to dress up before I get eaten to death,” Yuuri uttered unconsciously. He blushed after a few seconds when he realized what he said out loud. He looked at the two and Minami just chortled and told Yuuri to follow him. The mortal just walked behind them.

“So Yuuri, what’s your favourite colour? We should prepare something that will make you look so stunning that Viktor can’t take his eyes off you,” Minami giddily asked as he turned around, “uhm Yuuri?” the shorter boy pulled a fabric from Otabek’s clothes and the retainer stopped, “Do you know where Yuuri is?”

Otabek sighed, “Well I think we lost him.”

~~

“But I still don’t know if this ‘Viktor’ looks like them. They might just have this human-like figure during daytime,” his thoughts trailed, “and then they are chimera-like during the night. I hope that they would remain like that though as in normal-looking, I guess.” He stopped walking when he stumbled due to slippery stones. When Yuuri looked around, he couldn’t see Minami or Otabek anywhere. “This is embarrassing. Don’t tell me I got lost?”

“Who is there?” Yuuri heard another voice. It was so sultry, he can feel his body heat up. The man stood from what looked like a hot spring as steam was around them and Yuuri was literally frozen at the sight. The man has a short shining silver hair and mesmerizing azure eyes, not to mention a very well-sculpted god-given naked figure and the mortal could literally see everything.

The man crossed his arms, “I asked who you are. You should answer right away.”

“Yu-Yuuri,” he stuttered, swallowing a lump in his throat, “I-I am sent here to be…. Uhm, for the God of Ice, the North Wind, uhm…. Viktor.”

The naked man chuckled, “I know.” He sauntered towards Yuuri’s direction and placed a finger below the mortal’s chin, so he can see his face closer.

Yuuri can feel his face turn redder, “Then why did you ask? Who the hell are you?”

“I am the master of this castle. The God of Ice, the North Wind, hmmm… what else?” he leaned closer making sure that the other’s eyes are only seeing him, “My name is Viktor and I am your husband.”

Yuuri’s heart pounded so hard, he thought he was going deaf by the sound of it. This is not a voracious monster. He is far too perfect for words. Nothing more came out of his mouth. He is just thankful that he is still breathing now.

“I’ve waited for a long time,” he planted a chaste kiss on the mortal’s cheek, “I’ve always wanted to meet you, Yuuri.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love mythology, but I refrained from referencing the Olympians and just based them on other gods that I know. 
> 
> Comments are truly appreciated. XD


	3. The Blessed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no beta and I'm drinking while writing this. XD 
> 
> Aside from Viktuuri, my love for Minami is quite obvious.

The mortal looked blankly at the god. What was he saying? He wanted to meet Yuuri for a long time? What does it mean? And wait, is he really the current bride of this perfect being? Yuuri shook his head. No, this is a trap. He was sacrificed for the sake of appeasing this god’s anger. He can’t just look this happy upon seeing a mortal that was offered for him. But he’ll have to admit that he doesn’t have the power to look away from this beautiful form presented in front of him.

“What is it? Tell me what are you thinking, Yuuri?” Viktor asked while almost closing the gap between them, his other hand reaching for the mortal’s hand.

“You’re too close, Ice God,” Yuuri thought and he was relieved that he managed not to say it. He just took a few steps back to form a good distance between him and the god.

Viktor’s smile turned to a slight frown when his mortal stepped away from him, “Why? I thought you wanted to join me. It’s warm and we can enjoy it more if the two of us are bathing together.”

Yuuri’s eyes widened and stuttered, “I- I don’t want to – uhm, w-why should I?”

“You’re my bride. We should get to know each other. What do you like to do in your free time? Did you have a lover in the human world?” the god replied and winked, “A healthy relationship like this should be built on trust, right?”

The sacrificed bride stepped further away from Viktor. He wanted to run away. He doesn’t know he could keep up with this man. With all of his perfection, he seemed really odd to Yuuri.

“Ah! There you are, Yuuri!” the mortal was relieved of a familiar voice. Minami ran towards him, facing and lowering his head towards the bringer of winter. “I apologize ‘North Wind’ we lost him while we are showing him the way to his quarters. We wanted to dress him up first before we present him to you.”

“That’s all right, Minami. I’m glad to see him at last. Why don’t you bring him to my quarters instead? He is my bride after all,” Viktor suggested, winking at his mortal.

Yuuri felt rooted on the spot. He just hoped that Minami would not follow Viktor’s orders because he can’t imagine himself sleeping with another man, a stranger nonetheless, at night.

“That can be accommodated, North Wind,” Minami replied and the mortal wanted to buried to ground at this second, “but at least let him have some rest throughout the night. This is an unfamiliar place for him and it will be wise to let him get used to the palace before anything happens between the two of you.”

The bringer of winter pressed his lips tightly and his shoulder slumped as he turned his back from two and walked away, “Do what you want, Minami. I’ll let you off this time.”

The master of beasts bowed once more, “Thank you for understanding, North Wind.” He then took Yuuri’s arm and the other followed him.

Once they were out of sight and back in corridors, Minami stopped and faced the mortal, “You owe me this one, Yuuri.”

“Huh? Well, I guess. Thank you,” answered Yuuri, wondering how he got fortunate that Minami contradicted Viktor’s proposal.

“Well, I’ll be honest with you,” Minami started, “My ability is not just taming and controlling beasts, Yuuri.”

The mortal stayed silent. What is this kid, well immortal youngster, saying? There are so many questions that were swarming in his head and he just really wanted to rest at least.

“Well, you can rest later, Yuuri,” the shorter man uttered.

Yuuri’s lost for words again, shaking his head, “Could be that Minami can -”

“Yes, that’s correct. I can read the minds of anyone who breathes and lives, Yuuri,” Minami voiced, grinning at Yuuri’s precious expression. “Well, I just tried to help. I know what Viktor has in store for you tonight. However, it seemed like you don’t want to be with him at the moment because it’s either you are being shy or disturbed that your first meeting him is seeing him naked in all of his godly glory.”

“You don’t have to say it out loud!” the mortal squealed, cheeks tainted pink and covering the shorter man’s mouth with his hand.

Minami pushed the bride’s hand away from his face, “Well, I am just making a point that I can actually read minds. And for the record, I am two thousand years older than you. So, I’m not a kid. I was just blessed with immortality when I was younger.”

“Huh?” Yuuri questioned. What is this ‘blessed’ word now? Is he –

Minami sighed and rested his back on a balcony, “In this world, there are different types immortality. First, you have the Primordial Gods. No one knows where they originated, but they are the creators of this world. Currently, only two are awake and those are Viktor’s parents. The others have been sleeping for more than ten thousand years now and we don’t know if they will ever be awakened. Second, you have the Cardinal Gods. They are the ‘Winds’ that I’ve told you about and they currently govern their own territories and controls every element on the human world. Then, we have the Earth Gods. They are what you humans call the “Shrine Gods.” Humans worship them for good fortune, love, studies, good weather, etc. Fourth would be the Lesser Gods. They are gods because they were born from the higher gods, but has not made any significance in the human world to be worshipped for.”

Yuuri joined him in the balcony and looked at the beauty outside the palace while listening intently to the master of beasts.

The shorter man continued as the mortal seemed to be interested, “We also have demons, but I don’t know much about them. All I know is that when a certain high-ranking demon fell to an eternal slumber, a lower-ranking demon may be promoted and succeed that demon’s name. Then, we have elemental guardians known as nymphs, driads and satyrs. They mostly protect nature from any kind of destruction.”

“So, where are you categorized Minami?” asked Yuuri, tilting his head on the side.

“I am what you call a ‘blessed.’ We are formerly humans in our past life. It will depend on how a god sees you. Generally, if a god favours you or you have an ability that can be useful to that god, he can ‘bless’ you with immortality. In my case, I had this innate capability of reading people’s minds when I was younger and I was used by my country’s government to infiltrate another country. When they found out about my skill, they hunted me. Fortunately, when I was mortally wounded, everything around me froze and the next thing I know is seeing the North Wind’s form reaching out his hand to me.”

_I will not let you die here, young one. However, I will be needing your help in the future. There will be someone that you will need to protect when I’m not around._

“So, Viktor saved and blessed you. I never thought that he is such a kind god,” commented the mortal.

“Well, Viktor acts on his impulses most of the time,” Minami laughed, “He appears to be cold and temperamental, but when you get to know him, he is one hell of an odd ball. He does his job well though. Anyways, the last would be the ‘cursed’ ones. They are also formerly humans, but due to their inhuman acts during their lifetime, higher-ranking demons offer them immortality before their death. These ‘cursed’ ones can rise up to power if they proved their worthy enough.”

Yuuri cringed at the thought. Humans are greedy and they will do anything for power, if a certain demon becomes fascinated by that human, he can be a demon himself. He shook his head to forget what he was thinking.

“To distract you, Yuuri. Let’s go to your room and let us dress you up,” interrupted Minami.

“Please stop reading my mind, Minami,” Yuuri begged and the other just laughed.

“Well, I can control my power and stop reading your mind at will, but you’re entertaining,” Minami moved closer to the mortal and whispered, “Should I tell you what Viktor was thinking when he was with you a while ago?”

“No! No! No!” Yuuri’s cheeks were pink again. He did not have to know what that perverted god was thinking about him. He doesn’t want to know if Viktor wanted him.

“Oh, he wants you, Yuuri. He wants to –“

“Minami, I beg you,” the mortal pleaded as he lowered his head to the ‘blessed’ man. “Stop!”

“Fine, fine. I’ll stop,” the shorter man left the balcony, “let’s get you ready for dinner at least.”

Yuuri followed him for a few minutes. He will have to get draw a map or something or he will get lost due to this castle’s size. He can’t find any good landmarks that he’ll remember since everything seemed alike. When the beast master stopped in front a ‘shoji’ door, Yuuri stayed still for a moment while the other is opening the door.

“Yuuri, you’ll be staying here for now. Unless you change your mind and wanted to stay at Viktor’s room instead,” Minami said as he made way for Yuuri to enter the room.

“I would love to stay in this room forever, Minami,” retorted the mortal while sneering at the shorter man.

Minami cackled and just beamed at Yuuri, “Rest for a while. I’ll just get the maids, so you’ll be dressed up. I shall be back.”

“Thank you,” answered the bride and Minami closed the door. The room looked like it was truly prepared for him, nothing extravagant, but it felt nostalgic. It felt like home. Yuuri slumped on a sofa and for some reason, his eyes started to water. He missed his family. He missed his older sister, his father and his mother. He missed her mother’s katsudon.

“Is Lord Yuuri, here?” someone from the outside asked.

The mortal wiped away his tears and responded, “You may come in.”

The doors were opened and five what looked like ladies-in-waiting to Yuuri. They brought clothes and other things. Yuuri just smiled at them at let them do whatever they wanted.

~~

Almost an hour has passed and to be honest, Yuuri felt numb already. These girls seemed to enjoy dressing him up. There was an instance where two ladies were arguing what color would look better on him and it took them a few minutes to sort it out. He is now dressed in a silk cobalt blue robe with diamond embellishment.

“Shall we leave his hair like that?” one of the ladies asked.

“No, he will look more beautiful if his hair is pushed back,” another lady combed his hair upwards and set it with something.

The five of them stood in front of him and squealed in glee, “Oh my, you looked different, my Lord.”

“So beautiful like the night sky.”

“The North Wind will definitely melt when he sees you like this.”

“Shall we prepare a bath for the two of them tonight?”

“Let’s put some rose or ylang ylang oils in their bath.”

The ladies-in-waiting continued to giggle as if they were imagining something else. And Yuuri doesn’t need to be Minami to know what they are thinking, “Uhm, I think you ladies are exaggerating.”

“We are not joking, Lord Yuuri.”

“You’re the bride of the ‘North Wind’ and we’ll make sure that you will have a great night.”

“I just want to rest after dinner,” told Yuuri after exhaling a deep breath. “I’m too tired.”

The ladies all hunched their postures at the same time, “Awww, my Lord, you would not the relish the night if you are exhausted.”

“How about tomorrow night?”

“That would be good!”

Yuuri resigned himself from the conversation. He’ll just let this women do whatever they wanted.  
“Yuuri, are you ready?” Minami opened the door, catching his breath.

“Yes, of course!”

“How does he look Minami?”

Minami looked at the mortal and he can’t help but to shriek in glee, “Good job, ladies!” he showed a thumbs up to the maids. “Let’s go Yuuri. Viktor is already in the banquet hall.”

~~

Upon arrival at the hall, Yuuri was immobilized once more when the ‘North Wind’ gazed upon him. Viktor smirked at Yuuri and gestured for the mortal sit beside him. The bride ambled, a bit frightened because of this man’s eyes. He has seen him with nothing this afternoon and he looked too perfect. Now, he is wearing a wine-colored robe with golden details. He looked far more attractive with formal clothes on.

He took a seat next to Viktor and it was a good distance. He was distracted at Minami who suddenly coughed as he looked at the mortal. Yuuri’s heart raced and he does not need to see himself because he knows that his whole body is flushed at this minute. He looked down to prevent him from staring at this god’s beauty.

“Every one of you may leave the hall now,” Viktor ordered, “I want to be alone with my bride.”

All servants and retainers excuse themselves and left the room. Yuuri just prayed to whoever god that can hear him to at least let him retain his sanity for the next hour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is the story too slow or not? 
> 
> Comments are appreciated XD Love Love


	4. Wish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta as always. It took me hours to finish this because I was distracted by tumblr, by other viktuuri fics and by rewatching YOI episodes. XD 
> 
> *Rating has changed for future chapters XD*

No one was here, but the two of them. Even Minami left the hall. What should he do now? It will be rude if he excused himself too early when he just arrived. If there were more people, it will not feel like he was trapped in a cage. Yuuri looked to his left and met with Viktor’s burning gaze. The mortal turned his eyes and focused on the food served in front of him.

“Whoa, this looks tasty,” Yuuri reached for a buttered prawn with his chopsticks.

The god was just quiet as he watches his mortal pretending that he was all right around Viktor. Of course, his bride would be shaken at this point. Who would be calm after seeing the most powerful god fully naked in a bath? Who would be calm if a mortal just found out that his husband would be the ‘North Wind,’ bringer of winter? The answer would be no one. Because the North Wind knew that he was sought out by everyone, even by other immortals. Egotistic as it may sound, but it is the truth. He is the only one who carried the blood of two Primordial Gods purely. He is way more influential than the Emperor himself.

All of the mortals who were presented to him before were the same. They were frightened at first, but they would definitely fall for him at some point. Yuuri would be the same. Viktor was positive that this mortal would go crazy in love with him in the future.

His fingertips touched Yuuri’s freehand, chuckling when the human dropped his chopsticks clumsily, “What’s the matter, Yuuri?”

The bride forced himself to answer, withdrawing his hand away, “N-nothing, this is so delicious. Why don’t you eat too?”

“I’m not that hungry. Go on and enjoy yourself,” Viktor responded, resting his elbows on the table as he focused his attention towards the mortal. _I shall enjoy you later, my bride._

Among all the brides sent to him, he found Yuuri to be the most beautiful like the _‘Night’_ herself. Yuuri has matured a bit compared to when he first saw him a decade ago. He is a human after all, he would definitely age.

How did he see him the first time? Well, he often escaped to the human world for a break and just do what he loved the most, ice dancing. He was dancing under the moonlight and felt that someone was watching him. He immediately found the little mouse behind an ice-covered boulder and was taken aback on how endearing he would be. His eyes were like orbs of chocolates and his hair was black as the night. The tinge of pink of his cheeks were adorable. When he was about to start a conversation with this child, he ran away.

He came back to Boreas like he was heartbroken. It’s not that he instantly fell in love with a child, right? This child will ripen in a few years. Viktor will just have to wait. If this child would remain to be the fairest among all humans within that village, then winter will not cease. Winter will linger until the ‘Fates’ send a divine revelation to the village’s oracle that a mortal will be sacrificed in order for winter to end. Only the most beautiful being would be given to the God of Ice.

That was his ploy to get Yuuri and he waited patiently. A decade means nothing to a god. But for Viktor to finally have Yuuri, it took a lot of fortitude. He could see him through the water or ice. He can watch the mortal all day and see how he was living whenever he got the chance. He could just have abducted him whenever he wanted, but his efforts would go to waste. So, he decided to endure his longing for this human and – “Is he inching away from me?”

The North Wind’s bride sipped a glass of wine and slid to his right, “The food was great. Well, thank you, North Wind. W-well since I’ve finished dinner, I guess I can go back to my quarters and have a good night’s rest.”

Yuuri shifted his weight to his right hand, starting to stand, but the god pulled his other hand towards him. Viktor landed on his back with a slight thud and his bride on top of him. The mortal squeaked and it made the North Wind chortle lowly. Yuuri squirmed as he tried to find a way out of this position, but the Viktor’s strong hand was in the way. It was pressing his lower back tightly, he could not move appropriately or else, he would feel something. And that was not supposed to happen at this moment.

“Why do you even try, Yuuri? I’m quite comfortable in our position right now.” Viktor voiced out, his free hand caressing his sides.

Yuuri shivered as he felt Viktor’s breath on his ear, “I-I-uhm, could you let me go, North Wind. I’d really like to go back and settle for the night.” The mortal just fixated his eyes on the carpet underneath them as he did not want to be distracted by the other’s stunning blue eyes.

Viktor just continued touching his bride until he concluded that playing games was over. He pushed Yuuri’s left waist and rolled on his right, so the position would reverse. He gazed at his bride whose lips are now parted as he tries to inhale more air. Oh, how Viktor would love to feel those lips on him, wet and slick with his own fluids. The North Wind shook his head. _Relax, you’ll get there soon._

The god lowered his face to the mortal’s neck. _He’s so fragrant like the lilies of the valley. I want to devour him._ He nibbled a bit of flesh from his bride and lost it when he heard the mortal’s whimper.

“N-Nort –“

“Viktor, call me by name, Yuuri,” the god corrected, his thumb on Yuuri’s lower lip. “Come on, say my name.”

Yuuri faced him with rasping breaths, eyes watery due to fear. The North Wind ceased his whatever he was doing. Yuuri should be relishing this, he is not supposed to be terrified unless he is – _Was it too soon, my Yuuri?_

“V-Viktor, I-I,” the bride voiced the god’s name.

It was like music to Viktor’s ears. He’d like to hear more, “What is it, my Yuuri? Tell me.”

The mortal breathed deeply and asked, “My village – did winter ended already?”

Village? Ah, the place where his Yuuri came from, “No, it hasn’t. By my judgement, they deserve eternal winter.”

Yuuri’s eyes widened, mouth falling open. What does he mean by that? What’s the point of him being sent here? What about his family? His mother? Will they continue to suffer in the cold because this god on top of him deemed them unforgivable?

The mortal knew that he was not physically strong, but he’ll have to take a chance. He tried pushing Viktor away, but Viktor would not budge, “Let me go! I want to go home!” If nothing has changed, then everything was just a waste of effort. He’ll endure living in that frozen town until he dies than have warmth here, “Viktor, I want to go home!”

The god moved away and Yuuri has been freed. The mortal stood, stepping away from the North Wind. “Can I go home?” he asked with a hint of courtesy.

Viktor stared at the human, frowning at what he just heard, “Why do you want to go home?”

Yuuri swallowed a lump in throat, “I was given to you in exchange for spring. If winter has not stopped, then I would gladly go back. There’s no significance of me being here.”

“If your people wanted spring, then they should have offered you to Jean, the bringer of life and spring instead of me.” _And I will never allow that to happen._ “You see, Yuuri, your people does not care about you. Humans have been greedy for many years. They trampled and destroyed nature that was given to them freely by the gods. As long as it was not them who is suffering, they wouldn’t mind throwing away another human’s life out of the window. I believe you can still remember what they were saying before you walked on the sacred lake,” told the god, rising from his position. He looked down at Yuuri nonchalantly.

_“I know it’s just a superstition, but I don’t care as long as this winter ends.”_

_“As long as it was not me, I don’t care who gets sacrificed.”_

The mortal knew that more than anyone. This god should have never said a word. His vision was now blurred as tears pooled in his eyes. Yuuri turned his back and walked away. He left the god who said nothing else after Yuuri exited the hall, “I was swayed by his appearance. I thought he was kind and that he would understand, but of course, I’m dealing with an arrogant god. Who said I can appease his anger? It was a mistake coming here. Why did I even agree to be offered to him?”

Yuuri continued to saunter the familiar walls. He turned right and then left after a few doors. He would reach his room, if he turned left on the corner by the end of the corridor. His stomach clenched when he did not see his room, “Don’t tell me I got lost again. Tsk, this is truly the worst day of my life. I want to go home.”

 

* * *

 

When his bride left him, his heart felt like shrinking. He didn’t want to disappoint Yuuri, but what he just asked was irrelevant. He can just blow the wind in an instant and all the ice in Yuuri’s town would melt and when morning comes, the flowers would start to blossom. However, Viktor did not want that as he remembered his bride being bullied and sometimes physically abused by some of the villagers just because he came from a wealthy merchant family. Why did Yuuri push him away?

The god sighed and looked at the shoji screens behind him, “You three should come out now. The show just finished.” Suddenly, the screens opened and three figures appeared, “I didn’t know that the South Wind, Goddess of Love and the Winter Nymph are perverts. Why are you here?”

“We were just curious about your bride, Viktor. We heard he is too beautiful and that you have to use the ‘Fates’ to get him,” Phichit, the South Wind, explained, scratching the back of his neck.

“I thought he would be like the others. Like he would fall for you anytime to smooth talk him. But no, he dumped you. Poor Ice God,” Yurio, the Winter Nymph, teased while laughing at the older god.

“Should I cheat and just give him a love potion, North Wind,” Minako, the Goddess of Love, suggested, “He’ll fall for you so much, he’ll want you day and night.”

The three chuckled and ignored Viktor’s piercing gaze. Minako took a bottle of wine from the table, “Yurio, bring some cups. Let us drink outside in celebration of the North Wind’s first ‘courting’ failure!”

The gods walked towards a gazebo, just outside the banquet hall. Viktor looked towards the direction of Yuuri’s room. He thought of visiting him later. If he couldn’t get Yuuri’s body tonight, then at least he wanted to see him smile.

Minako passed a cup of wine to the North Wind, “So, what do you plan now? I don’t think Yuuri would just forgive you unless you end winter this instant.”

Viktor exhaled loudly and drank the entire cup, “You think, I’ll halt their punishment just because Yuuri said it.”

“Uh, that would be a yes, stupid Viktor,” Yurio answered, giving the cup to Minako for another shot.

“If Yuuri wishes for it, then why not grant it. Don’t deny it, you’ve fallen for him since the first time you saw him,” Phichit pointed out, smelling the wine’s aroma.

The South Wind was right, he has longed for that mortal since then. Should he just close his eyes and forget what happened to Yuuri when he was younger? Could he forgive those humans that disrespected nature? But if Yuuri truly demands for it, then who is he to ignore his bride’s wish?

The North Wind stood and picked four petals from the cherry blossom tree near them. He blew it and it disappeared when it touched the water in the pond. He watched as those petals turned to gust as it went down to the human world, reaching Yuuri’s frozen village. Instead of bringing the cold winds, the draft was warmer that it helped melting the ice. So when morning comes, the sun will finally shine in this village who has never seen it in twenty years. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tsk Tsk, it's not sexy time just yet lol  
> Phichit, my prince has arrived! XD  
> And I struggled if I should just call Yuri P. Yurio or Yuri XD and yes, he is a nymph because he is beautiful and cute at the same time. I'm looking forward to his 'Agape' performance.


	5. Silver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode 8 has shown what I was planning to write hahaha XD
> 
> As always, I tried my best but maybe there are still grammatical errors, misspells, missing words etc.
> 
> But please do enjoy! XD

_The night will have to arise after ten thousand years of slumber._

_Can you hear me, young one?_

_Yuuri… can you hear me?_

_Yuuri… do you know me?_

* * *

 

 

Yuuri opened his eyes due to the sun rays shining on his face. He looked around and noticed that he was back in his room. He didn’t have any memory of what happened last after finished crying. All he knew was that he got lost again. Did someone find him asleep in the hallway and brought him back? If it is, then who was it?

“Lord Yuuri, are you awake?”

“May we come in?”

“Must be the ladies-in-waiting,” the mortal thought, stretching his limbs. “Come in.”

Five young maids entered with smile on their faces.

“Good morning, my lord!”

“Do you fancy anything for breakfast?”

“Do you have any plans for today?”

“We’ve prepared some elegant clothes for today as well!”

“How was last night with the North – ugh!” asked the youngest maid as she was elbowed to the stomach by the other. “I mean, uhmm…”

“Last night,” Yuuri bit his lower lip hard as he remembered what Viktor told him.

_By my judgement, they deserve eternal winter._

_You see, Yuuri, your people does not care about you._

“Lord Yuuri?”

The mortal looked up at the lady who kneeled by the edge of his bed, “Uhm, I don’t have anything in particular. I don’t have much appetite,” he said, noticing the worry on the his maids faces, “but please do serve me something to eat. And kindly prepare my bath.”

The maids beamed enthusiastically and did what they were told. Yuuri was at their mercy this morning and he didn’t care anymore. They bathe him first and have him wear another lovely set of robes that complemented his complexion as one them voiced out.

If there’s a chance, he’ll just have to run away. However, he didn’t have a single clue on how he got here in the first place. So, how on earth is going to get back to the human world? He’ll have to play as the ‘bride’ for a while and just plan everything step by step. Another problem would be Minami, he’ll definitely find out.

“Of course, I would!” the blessed one entered the mortal’s room and stood beside him, whispering to his ear, “If you do something like that, you’ll never know what Viktor might do to your village. So, please don’t try to deceive him. Let me remind you to never cheat on a god.”

Yuuri inhaled more air than usual as his blood went cold, “Can you please be an accomplice then?”

“As much as I adore you, Yuuri, the answer would be ‘no’!” replied Minami, walking to the other side of the room. “My job is to closely keep an eye on you.”

“Great, I have a watch dog now,” Yuuri knows what he suggested would be turned down, “So, are you going to follow me everywhere then?”

“That would be a yes and a no,” answered the shorter being. “It will depend on what the North Wind wants.”

It all goes back to the North Wind. Whatever he wanted, he would definitely get it. Right, he is a god after all. “So what am I now? A decoration or something else unless Viktor wants me on his bed every night. If that’s how I would end up, I’d rather kill myself now.”

“Lord Yuuri!” one of the maids squeaked, covering her mouth when she realized what she did.

Minami just smiled at the lady and turned his gaze towards the mortal, “You’re his bride, that would definitely happen sometime soon. And don’t you dare kill yourself because he can still get you back! Don’t underestimate his influence over life and death. Remember that his parents are Primordial Gods and they are the sole beings that can ‘return’ someone else’s life. Just calm down and try to understand him instead of being too angry. Please, Yuuri.”

The mortal said nothing more. He can’t do anything at the moment. He is just a human given to a god. Now what? What was he supposed to do now?

The shoji door slid open and both looked at the figure that entered the room. She immediately sauntered towards Yuuri and examined his features. Then, she enquired one of the maids, “Are you done with him?”

“Yes, but he has yet to eat his morning meal. We’ll be preparing it – ”

“Prepare it at the gazebo near the dining hall. We’ll eat there with the others,” she ordered then she looked back at the mortal, “So you are Yuuri, right?” Yuuri just nodded, “I am the Goddess of Love, but call me Minako. Now, come with me!” She dragged Yuuri’s arm and the bride just followed. Minami trailed behind them.

They paced the hallways as the goddess dragged the mortal. Yuuri can’t fathom what was happening at this moment. He also wondered on who this goddess would be. Minami would be able to answer it as he knew mostly everything.

“You can say that,” answered the shorter man behind them.

They went to the gardens and crossed the bridge midway. “Yuuri, look into the pond for a bit,” said Minako, pointing out the water beneath them.

The mortal did what he was told. He was not sure of what he needs to see, but after a few seconds, the water began to swirl. Familiar images were formed and it was his village. It was different from what he knew, this image looked brighter and the snow that heavily covered his town were thinning.

“I heard that you were upset with Viktor last night. We punched some sense to him and well, as you can see, he fulfilled his end of the bargain,” Minako said as she the mortal’s beaming face.

The ice finally melted in his village and there was sunshine. He couldn’t be happier. He has to thank Viktor at least. “Uhm, Minako, where’s Viktor?” asked Yuuri, lowering his head to the goddess.

Minako smiled back and responded, “He usually does work at this time. He is most likely at that building behind you.”

Yuuri turned around and saw the said structure. He immediately ran to its direction, hearing Minako telling Minami, “Minami, follow him! He might get lost even from that!” He knew he got lost several times now, but that didn’t mean that he would get lost going to a place that was in front of him. When he reached the building, he saw Otabek by the door and another one that was definitely older than anyone he had seen in the palace so far.

After catching his breath, he began to speak, “I want to see Viktor.”

The old man frowned at what he said, “He is currently busy and he is not to be disturbed at this hour.”

“Just a bit,” Yuuri said, steadying his breathing. “I just need to tell him something.”

“I said –”

The doors slid open in an instant and the North Wind stepped out, “Yuuri!” he went down the steps and held both Yuuri’s hand, pulling it close to him. “What do you need, my Yuuri?”

The god’s eyes were glowing wide and the mortal slightly chuckled as he looked different from last night. “I just wanted to thank you and apologize, I guess.”

The North Wind planted light kisses on Yuuri’s hand and shook his head, “No need to apologize, my Yuuri. I just did what needs to be done. I should be apologizing to you.”

“Gods must not need to ask forgiveness from humans!” the older man pointed out which was ignored by Viktor.

The god continued to kiss his bride’s hand as he asked, “Do you have any plans this afternoon?”

“None at the moment,” Yuuri answered, he can feel his cheeks flush as the god placed his hand on his cheek.

“I’ll have to show you something,” Viktor told his bride as planted one last kiss on Yuuri’s hand. “I just need to finish everything today. Then, meet me by the bridge later.”

The mortal nodded and the North Wind winked at him. He heard the old man saying something that annoyed the god and he just told him to be quiet because he would finish his job for today. Yuuri turned around and saw Minami by the tree a few meters away from them.

“He looks so smitten, it was almost funny to see,” voiced the beast master. “Let’s have our breakfast!”

The bride followed Minami towards the familiar direction of the banquet hall. Instead of going inside, they exited to another garden trailing to a gazebo. There were people aside from Minako and Yuuri stopped midway. His arm was pulled by the shorter man, “It’s okay, come on!” As he entered the gazebo, Minako tapped an empty cushion where he could sit.

“So, you are Yuuri? The mortal who has the Bringer of Winter on the tips of his fingers,” told the a young blonde being who can be mistaken for a girl. “I am not fond of calling you my parent yet, mortal.”

Yuuri narrowed his look to the man who has just spoken, “Excuse me, what are you saying?”

Minako cackled and hit Yuuri’s back lightly, “This is Yurochka, he is Viktor’s adoptive son. You can call him Yurio. He is known as the Winter Nymph, guardian of those icy mountains that serves as walls for Boreas.” The goddess of love leaned closer to the mortal, “It’s not too obvious, but this little kitty adores Viktor so much.”

The mortal looked at the nymph. Truthfully, he looked ethereal despite that scowl painted on his face. Does that mean he would be like another parent for this one? He also looked adorable at some angle and Yuuri would not really complain about it.

Before he could think of anything more, an arm rested on his shoulder, “Hello, Yuuri! I am Phichit. I am the South Wind, so let’s be friends!” The god extended another hand and Yuuri shook it.

“Okay,” replied the mortal, “Wait, if you’re the South Wind, then you’re like Viktor? So why are you here?”

“I just like visiting this place and annoy the North Wind from time to time,” answered the South Wind. “If you’re worried about my country, don’t be. I have my right hand, Celestino, doing my job. If I am needed badly, I can return to my country in an instant. I am the fastest ‘Wind’ after all.”

Food were served and Minako just said, “Okay, introductions are done, so let’s enjoy all of these!”

They ate their breakfast and asked Yuuri a lot of things especially his life in the human world. He did answer, but there were questions that didn’t need to be asked at all. Then, the topic changed to Minako’s former lovers and some made her sob. Yuuri was not sure if it was the alcohol that was making her emotional or just the memory of her mortal lovers. Who would drink so much alcohol in the morning?

Yurio had to excuse himself from everyone saying that he felt a trespasser in one of the mountains. “I’ll have to hunt down this annoying bug. I’ll be back later.”

* * *

 

Afternoon came and Yuuri just paced around the garden. There was nothing to do aside from appreciating everything that surrounds him. If he will stay here for good, might as well do something worthwhile. This is not the human world where he has to do some work or help his family. He has servants and everything was being given to him. If this continues, his brains would definitely rot.

“Ah the library at least!” concluded the mortal. Minami told him that the library in the palace contains all information known to the gods and that also includes everything about the human world. He has always been in love with books at home, so that should be alright for the meantime.

“What about the library, Yuuri?” a voice came from behind the mortal.

Yuuri turned around and met warm azure eyes gazing upon him, “Uhm, well… I wanted to do something. I thought of the library and I am wondering if I need permission to use it.”

Viktor encircled his arms around the mortal, “Of course, you can use it to your hearts content, but there’s a restricted area.”

Yuuri shuddered at the sudden warmth around him. His voice was so sultry, he forgot what else he was going to ask. When he felt the god’s breath near his neck, he pushed him away.

“Why did you do that, Yuuri?” asked the god, pouting as if he lost the sweets that was given to him.

Pouting? Seriously? The bride sighed deeply, “You were plotting something.”

“I’m not!” answered Viktor, slumping his shoulders. He stepped away from his bride for bit, “Let’s go I told you that I have to show you something. We’ll just walk so it may take quite a while.”

Yuuri smiled at the sight of the god who was acting like a kid. He followed Viktor and held the god’s hands. The bride smirked when the god stiffen from his touch. “Interesting,” Yuuri thought.

They trailed the forest outside the castle for minutes and the mortal started to catch his breath when they started ascending a stony pathway. The North Wind sneakily interlaced their fingers as they journey a hill. A few minutes more, they finally reached the peak. Yuuri clutched his chest for a bit and tried to catch his breath. He wasn’t used to climb hills.

“Are you all right, my Yuuri,” Viktor tilted his chin, the leaning too close for comfort. Yuuri stepped back in hurry, but he was dragged by the god to the cliff. “Look, isn’t this nice?”

The mortal concentrated on what was in front of him and he realized that he could see the entire of Boreas from here. It was a different perspective from the cliff yesterday. It was breathtaking and the sky has a nice shades of pink, violet and orange blended together as the sun started to set. “It’s magnificent, Viktor.”

The North Wind wrapped his arms around his bride from behind, “I used to come here a lot when I’m done with being a responsible leader for the day. As you’ve said, it was a magnificent sight to see and it calms me every single time. Especially when I longed for you. It’s sick that I fell in love with you as child, but I can’t help it. You probably don’t remember me.”

Yuuri did not respond to that as he tried to extract anything from his memory. Have they met before? His eyed grew bigger and he inhaled deeply as he remembered a man with silver hair dancing on the sacred lake when he was younger. “Don’t tell me. Viktor, have you … uhm… the sacred lake?”

The god smiled warmly to his bride, “I had long hair back then and I usually escape this place to visit the human world. Then, I saw you.”

The bride felt the god’s embrace tightened and his head rested on Yuuri’s shoulder. The mortal remembered what he thought before he came here. He would curse the God of Ice and that he wanted to see that man with the silver hair. How could he curse someone this god if he was the same man that he sought to see?

Viktor trailed his breath up to his bride’s ear, “Can I kiss you, my Yuuri.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love cliffhangers, right?
> 
> Comments keeps me going XD


	6. Soft

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta as always. XD Forgive the grammar, misspells and missing words.
> 
> It's my son's birthday today!!! Woohooo!!!! 
> 
> I'm dreading episode 9, I hope that it will not be too angsty.

_“Can I kiss you, my Yuuri.”_

Did Yuuri hear that correctly? This god just asked permission to him. Didn’t he almost assaulted Yuuri last night? He really was interesting and quite different from his initial thought prior to yesterday. Now, how should he play this game? Wait a minute? Did he just think of this as a game? Since when did he have that trail of thought?

The god didn’t say anything despite Yuuri’s unresponsiveness. The bride pursed his lips, air coming out from his lips for seconds. He looked to his right, Viktor’s chin was still resting on his shoulder. He turned around and the god let him go for a second. He then embraced the mortal once more, drawing the other closer to him. Yuuri’s palm rested on the god’s chest. _I’m getting dizzy. His scent is like vanilla and chocolate. How can a god smell like food? Good thing, his scent is nothing like my favourite dish. But, he’s making me hungry. He smells so smooth, I’m getting too relaxed!_

“Yuuri,” uttered the god. The mortal looked up, a pink tinge appearing on his cheeks.

Yuuri didn’t have time to react when the god leaned closer and closed the gaps between their lips. It was warm and sweet at the same time, like the finest and smoothest chocolate he has ever tasted. The god’s lips were soft and it perfectly fitted his. Blood rushed in his veins, making his body feel like it was smouldering on fire. The mortal closed his eyes as his form became comfortable. His arms wrapped around Viktor’s neck, pulling him closer. The god willingly obliged as he peppered tiny kisses on his bride’s lower lip.

Everything went down the drain when the god started nibbling on the mortal’s lips. Yuuri moaned as he felt lightheaded, like he was being intoxicated by something that was not meant to be poison. He wanted more and for this to continue throughout the night.

“Enough!” Yuuri’s mind snapped back to reality and pushed the god away from him. His ears were deaf because of his own crazy heartbeat. This shouldn’t have happened. He never thought about it. “No, no … he’s not going to fall like this. It’s not supposed to be like this,” the mortal thought as he walked away from the god. “It’s getting dark, Viktor. I think we should go back.”

“Yuuri, was it not good?” asked the North Wind plainly, trailing behind the mortal as the other went down the stony pathway.

The bride ceased his pacing, “I-It was amazing, but I don’t want to drown in ecstasy tonight.” Those words came out of his mouth unconsciously and when he realized it, he froze. Even if it was against his will, he turned around and beamed up to the god. It was a huge mistake. First, this god seemed so divine as he illuminated in front of the night sky. Second, he gazed at him like he was the precious human in the entire world. There was something by the way the North Wind looked at him. He can’t explain it, but there was definitely fervour to it.

The Bringer of Winter descended, catching up to his bride, “Then, why did you stop?”

Yuuri didn’t want to explain, but he knew that this god would just bombard him with questions until they got back. “I told you, I do not want to drown in ecstasy.” _He said it again! This is going to get more embarrassing._ _Please stop asking questions, stupid Viktor!_

The god wrapped his arms around Yuuri again, “I will never let you drown alone. We can drown in ecstasy together. Just give me a chance to show you my love.”

This is not going well for Yuuri and Viktor’s words are too disconcerting to hear, “Don’t get me wrong, but I am not stopping you from loving me.” _Yuuri, stop blurting nonsense! What the hell am I saying?_ “I am not falling for you that easily. You’ll have to earn it, North Wind,” he smirked at the god. “I admit that you’re the most attractive man I ever met, but that was purely physical. There’s not enough ardour in me to fall on my knees and beg for your love.”

“It seems like you want to play a game, my Yuuri,” Viktor smiled, enthused at the words that he just heard from his bride. “Are we waging something here?”

“If I fall for you, then I’m all yours until my last mortal breath,” answered the bride.

“And if not,” questioned the North Wind, grinning smugly at Yuuri.

Yuuri beamed at the god, “I’m going back to my village and no more winters from you as well.”

Their foreheads touched as the god looked to the mortal’s eyes, “That’s a deal, my love.”

* * *

 

Viktor was sure that this game would end on his side positively. He waited long enough for Yuuri to be with him. He can wait a few more months to finally make the mortal truly his. There’s nothing in this world that can stop him from loving his bride. His body craved every part of Yuuri, his lips, his arms, his legs. He dreamt of him for years and Minami would sometimes tell him to control his desires as his thoughts were making the young blessed one scandalized.

The North Wind hummed as both trailed the forest, trying to hide his lustful intent. It was hard for him since the object of his affection was just walking in front of him. “Yuuri,” he hummed once more and the mortal stopped, looking at his direction. “Nothing, I just want to say your name,” he said and his bride rolled his eyes and sighed with exaggeration. “You’re so adorable even now,” the god mentioned, interlacing his fingers with the mortal.

“What does that mean, stupid god,” responded Yuuri, distracted by the trees that sparkled under the moonlight.

“Is that a term of endearment, my love?” asked the god, kissing his bride’s hand.

“Stupid means stupid,” retorted the mortal. There was something behind those trees that he can’t figure out.

The North Wind knew that his bride was unfocused on him and he knew the reason. He thought that Yurio already dealt with the trespasser this morning. It was already night time and he was still here.

“Yurochka, just talk to me. I’ll leave once we have a proper conversation,” an unfamiliar voice disturbed the silent atmosphere.

The mortal ceased his movement, wanting to eavesdrop. He was then pulled by Viktor to one of the trees, the god’s hand covering his mouth.

“How many times do I have to tell that you’re not allowed to be here!” Yurio yelled at the intruder, “You must leave Boreas now, Jean!”

“I’m not leaving! We have to talk,” bellowed the other. “Why are you kicking me out of this country when the South Wind is allowed to be here? I am the West Wind!”

“There’s nothing to talk about,” answered the Winter Nymph. “The South Wind is an ally of this country and you’re not on Viktor’s side. Now go!”

“I need to talk to the North Wind. I need to ask him to have you,” explained the West Wind. “It was unfair of him to take you away from me in the first place.”

“I wouldn’t be here if you did not destroy my village out of rage. This is my final warning, West Wind. You wouldn’t want to be buried in this ice mountains,” threatened the nymph as his eyes glowed brighter, his form surrounded by gust.

The West Wind was not fazed, “I’ll go for now. I’ll have my chance when the Imperial Palace summons us anyway.”

“Yuuri, we should go,” the North Wind whispered to his bride.

The mortal nodded and did not ask any more questions as to what just transpired in the forest. There are still a lot of things that he did not understand in this world. What’s a ‘return’ and it’s relation to Yurio? Who is this West Wind and why does he want to talk to Viktor? And why is this stupid god just stayed hidden.

They managed to return to the palace and Minami ran towards them to inform that dinner will be served in the banquet hall shortly.

* * *

 

After their meal, the mortal was escorted by Viktor to his room. As he entered, the god just stayed outside watching his bride. When Yuuri was about to close his door, the god stopped one of the slides.

“Can I stay here for tonight? I promise I will not do anything that you don’t want,” asked the North Wind, holding his breath. His bride looked down at first, letting him in. Viktor cannot contain his elation as he entered the mortal’s room. He thought of this room as a utopia as he smelled Yuuri’s scent all over. His aroma is like the Lilies of the Valley.

“You know, Viktor, you’re too handsome for words, but you really look dumb right now,” commented the mortal, removing his clothes then wearing them again as he felt the god’s presence behind him.

“What’s wrong? You have inner robes, so you can take this one off,” Viktor suggested, taking off the blue clothing from his bride.

Yuuri stiffened as his robe slid off him. He knew what would happen next, so he stepped away when the god tried to embrace him. The North Wind whined as he lost his chance and this made the mortal chuckle. He made his way to his bed and the god followed and sat on the other side.

“Don’t move an inch from there,” ordered Yuuri. He wanted to have a good sleep tonight as well. He didn’t want to worry that he’ll be attacked by this god.

The god removed the red robe that he was wearing and went under the covers, “You don’t have to worry. I will not assault you tonight.” He rolled on his side sniffing one of the pillows, “Ah! This pillow smells like you. I’m so glad.”

“Stop that!” Yuuri tried to get the pillow from Viktor, but the god did not let it happen as he moved at the foot of the bed with pillow.

“Come on, let me have this for tonight as consolation,” the North Wind uttered, pouting his lips.

Yuuri’s eyebrows met, “I think you being in my room and in my presence is enough consolation. Now, hand me that back!”

Viktor chortled at what he just heard, “What’s this? Isn’t my bride being overconfident?”

“That pillow or you go back to your room?” questioned the mortal, smirking at the god.

“You think you can just kick me out once you let me in? No way,” responded the North Wind, hugging the soft cushion tighter.

Yuuri sighed and just turned his back on the god as he pulled the blanket over him. This god was far too annoying today. It irked the human that he cannot really command this heavenly being to do what he wanted. In the end, he would just let the god do what he wanted. It’s not like this god would just listen to him, right? His father told him before that gods were temperamental and selfish. And he finally understood what his father said. He rolled on his left and saw the Viktor still embracing the damned pillow. He bit the insides of his cheeks as he observed how the god kissing the soft object. It made him flush since it looked too inappropriate. He felt sorry for the pillow and moved closer to the god, his chest tightening as he heard his heartbeat thud loudly.

“Give me that back now, Viktor,” ordered the mortal, grabbing the object away from its captor.

Viktor wailed by the loss of his precious pillow, “Yuuri, please give that back. You’re just jealous –”

A soft material pounced on the god’s face, “I am not. Can you at least try to act normal around me for once?”

“Normal, huh?” The North Wind stood from the bed and completely removed every bit of clothing that he has. “Normally, I don’t wear clothes at bedtime.”

Yuuri’s going to have a headache soon. He didn’t want to argue anymore. In conclusion, this god is an oddball even if he was feared by humans. “Please, put something on, Viktor. Have some decency when you’re in my room.”

The god chuckled and just did what was requested of him. His bride was too cute to tease and he can’t help himself. He climbed back to bed and reached of his beloved pillow. He snuggled it, covering his face as he showered it feathery light kisses. He then peeked from the cushion and saw his bride staring at him.

“Viktor, I was wondering,” told the mortal, the god’s full attention was on him. “Minako told me that Yurio is your adoptive son. How come?”

“Why do you want to know?” asked the North Wind, inching towards the mortal.

“Just curious,” answered the bride.

“What can I have in return if I tell –” The god had not managed to finish his question as his bride kissed him for a few seconds. Viktor just caught his breath when Yuuri ended the kiss.

The bride then whispered to Viktor’s ear in a dangerously low voice, “Now, tell me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've thrown some JJ and Yurio as I've originally planned, but then episode 8 happened. XD It's not that I ship them as hard as Victuuri, but they look cute together especially when 'Salty' Plisetsky is annoyed.
> 
> Comments are loved ♥


	7. The Returned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Initial beta by [thruthfullyfrillying](http://thruthfullyfrillying.tumblr.com/) \- I love reading your comments XD
> 
> Warning: YurioxJJ ahead, kindly skip to the last 600+ words if this is your NOTP :P
> 
> Also, I have an art made by [underthesamestar](http://underthesamestar-art.tumblr.com/) \- kindly support her art! XD
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Enjoy!

A thousand years ago, there was once a town under the protection of the North Wind near the sea. The town was also isolated because of the volcanoes surrounding it. These landforms have been dormant for hundreds of years. The main source of trade was selling furs, weaponry and exquisite meat products since most of the townsfolk were highly skilled metal craftsmen and hunters. Visitors were quite rare, but if someone had arrived, the people would welcome them warmly.

Among the youngest hunters, a fifteen-year-old boy named Yurochka was predominantly recognised. He was known to never miss his target, no matter how far it would be. His archery skills were honed by his grandfather. He was the town’s most honoured hunter as he started the trade fifty years ago.

With these skills, a certain god escaped to the human world out of curiosity. He introduced himself as Jean, the West Wind and followed the young hunter every single day. The boy did not pay attention to the god as he preferred to concentrate on his craft rather than entertaining his admirer.

Days turned to weeks and finally the West Wind had a conversation with the mortal.

“Why do you always follow me, West Wind?” Yurochka asked once while he was jumping from tree to tree.

“Let’s just say I’m interested in everything about you!” responded the god. “Not to mention that you are definitely beautiful. I am now wondering if you are a descendant of the Goddess of the Hunt.”

“I have no idea what’re you talking about,” uttered the boy as he perched on a tree branch stealthily, seeing a boar from afar. “I have no interest in playing with you.” He stepped a foot forward, drawing the bow towards his target. When the arrow has been released, it hit the left eye of the boar cleanly as always.

The god was astonished, it was truly gratifying seeing Yurochka hunt. He wanted to own this boy. He would definitely ‘bless’ him with eternal life when the time came. Right now, he would enjoy seeing this mortal’s efforts to survive.

As years passed, and the boy grew up, surpassing even the loveliest women in the village in terms of physical beauty. Yurochka was hailed not just as a remarkable hunter, but also as a god. He was forced to move into an isolated palace by himself. This did not make the mortal happy even if he continuously received gifts from the wealthiest men in his town. Even foreigners travel to their isolated town just to admire his beauty. It was like prison. He loved hunting and mostly spent his time outside. He loved being in the mountains and feel the sun’s rays on his skin. His freedom was taken by his own grace.

His salvation was the annoying god who never stopped pursuing him. He kept him company almost every day, both sharing stories on what happened to them.

One night as Yurochka was trying to find sleep on his bed, he felt a gentle draft from his window, “You’re here.”

The god smiled as he manifested himself from a zephyr. Once he landed, he sauntered towards the mortal’s bed, “I missed you.”

“You were here last night, Jean,” replied Yurochka, giving some space for the god to sit on. Yurochka purred at the warm hand that cupped his cheek. A simple touch from this god made his entire being flush.

The West Wind leaned closer, their lips touching barely as he said, “Escape from here.”

The mortal was taken aback, “What do you mean? There’s no other place for me but here.”

“Wrong,” Jean smirked at his beloved, “My kingdom will be your next home.”

“I don’t understand,” said the other, his arms encircling around the god’s neck.

Jean pushed his precious love gently on his back and began nipping his lover’s lower lip, “It’s time for me to ‘bless’ you with immortality. I will never let you go.”

The mortal consented, it would better for him to leave this place. His grandfather had died two years ago, and people around him treated him differently now.

“Tomorrow before midnight, meet me by the coast. I have to give you something to ‘bless’ you.” Whispered the god, his lips travelling down his lover’s chest.

* * *

 

An hour before midnight he escaped his residence. However, as he neared the gates, he was confronted by a group of men. He struggled, and to no avail, was physically violated. The men enjoyed the pleasure of taking Yurocka’s body, and left him in the dirt when they had had their fun. That did not escape the eyes of the West Wind however. He was watching to make sure his love would made it safely. As the god of the west wind and nature, he awakened the sleeping mountains. The volcanic tremors triggered a massive tidal wave farther off the coast. The lava that had exploded from the mountain, spewed hot rock and lava that travelled towards the village without mercy. Soon the wave had come and flooded the village without mercy.

His heart shattered to pieces when he saw Yurochka’s lifeless form. He was so intent on slaughtering those men, that even the mortal did not escape his rage. The mortal was unrecognizable because of his burnt ashy look, but the god knew that it was his cherished lover.

The West Wind’s tears swelled and then burst, like a cloud full of water. His cries thundered throughout the place.

“I’ve let you play and entertain yourself in my territory, Jean. What you just did appals me deeply,” said the North Wind as he arrived, calling cold winds to blow across the land until the ruined town was entirely frozen. His eyes pierced towards the lamenting god.

“Do you even know what they did to him? They treated him like he was nothing.” told the West Wind. “I just had to punish them, but now I cannot save him because I was blinded by own wrath.”

Viktor, the North Wind god, crossed his arms and eyed the corpse that was held by the other, “You destroyed a town, my territory, for one mortal?”

Jean clenched his teeth, his scratchy throat voiced, “It had to be done, Viktor. It had to be done.” He held Yurochka’s body tighter, thinking of how he could return him. “You will never know what I feel, North Wind. You’ve never loved anyone.”

The older god ignored the last statement, “I’ll take it from here, West Wind. You’ll be seeing him again soon. I’ve decided to ‘bless’ him since he was a child. He was gifted with inhuman abilities for hunting. But now that he’s deceased, I have to ‘return’ him.”

The West Wind eyes widened at what he heard. No, a human soul can never return to a body like this. If there would be someone, then it would be the Primordial Goddess of the Earth, Lady Vittoria. She is the creator of all the land forms that encapsulates this world. As one of the first gods, she has the power over life and death. A soul that has been separated from a mortal body can be returned by creating a new one. The ‘Earth’ herself can create human bodies by moulding the sacred soil from her garden. But if that would happen, then Yurochka would be under Viktor’s care. Only the North Wind can ask such a request since he was the only son of those Primordial beings. The Cardinal Gods were descendants of the Primordial Gods, but not all them were favoured by their ancestors. All of the first ‘Winds’ had already succumbed to sleep and they were the third generation.

“No!” bellowed the Bringer of Spring, “Yurochka’s mine alone!”

“Unwise decision, young lad,” another voice was heard from behind the North Wind.

“Mother,” Viktor bowed towards the figure whose illumination was even brighter than the sun.

“My son had decided prior to your meeting with this human. I believe you should respect that. Additionally, this is my son’s territory,” she kneeled and touched the corpse. “Poor human, burnt by another god’s idiocy. Viktor, bring him to my garden.”

The Earth’s only son did what he was told and sent frozen spikes towards the West Wind. The younger god lost his hold and Yurochka’s body was snatched by Viktor, the two then vanished in an instant. Jean cried to the heavens, tears streaming down his cheeks. The Earth’s garden was locked to non-citizens unless you were the North Wind and Vittoria. The previous Emperor attempted to kidnap the 'Earth' before, but suffered gravely.

* * *

 

A week had passed, Yurochka had finally awakened. He looked around and wondered why he was alive. He remembered waking up with a battered and bleeding body. He used all his remaining energy to reach their meeting place, but was entrapped when houses began to collapse. The mortal tried to find an escape, but a pool of lava seeped in, scalding his skin and engulfing his whole form. Snapping out of his confusion, Yurochka was greeted by the North Wind and was explained to what transpired in the past days.

“With that, you’ll be my in my care,” uttered the North Wind. “But I will not hinder you if you wanted to return to the West Wind. It’ll be your choice. You did love him.”

The ‘returned’ did not need time to decide. A pure and sanctified form was given to him as he was reincarnated. He was a fool falling for a god who didn’t even come to save him and preferred destroying everything than seeing him. He forced himself to forget everything that happened during his mortal life and that would include his meeting with the West Wind. Now, his just feels towards resentment the other god.

“Judging by the way you look, you’re not too happy about your state,” uttered the North Wind, smirking towards the former human. “You’re getting greedier, young child. Is there anything you want?”

“How do I become a god like you then?” questioned Yurochka, eyes gleaming to the god.

“By ‘transcendence’. You would need to surpass your limits as an immortal. The cosmos, the origin of all the gods, would decide that. It would really depend on you, I have nothing to tell you on how to achieve it. No one knows who would transcend or not. Plus, the possibility is too small, but if you did transcend, then you might have a chance to become a Cardinal God too. If that happens, I would gladly step down for you and give you succession,” explained the North Wind.

* * *

 

It took merely fifty years for Yurochka to transcend to a higher being, but it was not as he wished for. Viktor told him that the chance being a Cardinal God was entirely low as he was previously human. He became an Elemental Guardian, a Winter Nymph of the Arctic Mountains. His purpose was to keep intruders out of Boreas by keeping the mountains and everything around it frozen.

The nymph was satisfied by what he had at the moment. His supposed ‘father’ was currently the most powerful god and he has all the freedom in the world. Nothing can ruin his current peace, except for the West Wind’s occasional attempts to trespass the mountains. The North Wind may be content with Jean entering Boreas, but the nymph wasn’t. He would never let this god penetrate his life again.

* * *

 

“Happy?” asked Viktor, his fingers playing with his bride’s locks.

The bride lied on his back, letting the god do as he pleased, “I never thought a human can become like a god. I thought most immortals were born that way.”

“Well, Yurio is special since his birth. A quarter of the population of this world was either a half-mortal or a blessed. A ‘returned’ being is rare since most of the gods ‘bless’ their favoured mortal prior to death. As for you…” Viktor described, stealing another kiss from the mortal.

Yuuri hit him with a nearby pillow, his mind was overwhelmed once again. That’s what he got from being too curious. There are so many things in this world that he still wanted to know, especially about the man beside him. He rolled on his side, facing the god. The other looked at him gently, it sent chills down his spine. If Jean’s wrath erased an entire town off the map, then what would happen if the North Wind was enraged. Yuuri didn’t want his village to end like Yurio’s. The thought of seeing his family being buried due to an avalanche made his stomach coil.

“Yuuri, are you okay?” the North Wind caressed his bride’s face, “You’re getting pale.”

The mortal snapped back to reality as he felt Viktor’s warmth, “Uhm, yeah… I was just thinking what would happen if you were in Jean’s place.”

The god chuckled, “As long as no one touches you, I would remain sane.” The god remembered what the West Wind told him that he would never understand what it felt since Viktor never fell in love before. He wouldn’t let anything happen to his Yuuri. He had a number of mortals sacrificed for him, but none of them ever made his heart flutter like this. Yuuri was right, his presence was enough for the god. His scent made him frantic every time he inhales it, like the potions made by the Goddess of Love.

“I’m grateful that you were born, Yuuri,” told the god, “Your twenty-three years of human life would be ceasing soon. I shall -”

“Twenty-four,” the mortal corrected.

“Huh?” the god’s thoughts froze for a moment. “What do you mean?”

The mortal sighed deeply as he turned his back from the god, “I was born today.”

The North Wind embraced his bride tightly from behind, “I apologize, my Yuuri, I didn’t know! I’ll ask the servants to prepare a banquet tomorrow. What do you want? Tell me, please!” The god exclaimed.

“Don’t overreact, Viktor,” replied Yuuri blatantly, ignoring the fact that the god was holding him close, “Life has come to my village and I’m satisfied with that. I have no further wish.”

“Yuuri, that’s different! That’s my end of the bargain. You need to wish for something else,” commanded the god, planting light kisses on his bride’s exposed nape. “Please, my Yuuri!”

“I told you, I do not fancy anything,” declared the other, moving away from the god.

Viktor grinned, closing their gaps once again, “There must be something that you’re yearning for,” biting his bride’s ear. He was rewarded by Yuuri’s low whimper, “I can give myself to you if that’s what you want.”

The mortal’s patience snapped and he turned to push the god on his back. He hovered over the North Wind and planted his lips on his him, urging the god to open his mouth. The god obliged blithely. He closed his eyes to focus on how Yuuri’s lips felt. His hands roamed around the sides of his bride when Yuuri ended their contact.

Yuuri eyed the god below him. His unsteady breathing and flustered face had elated the mortal, “That’s what I wanted.” He sneered at Viktor playfully and laid back down on the bed. It was truly pleasant to see Viktor’s face like that. “Good night, Viktor.” Yuuri told him quietly.

The North Wind reacted a bit late when he realized that his bride just played him. Yuuri never ceases to entice him. “Goodnight, moye solntse.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> moye solntse = my sunshine *_*
> 
> You know what keeps me writing XD *winks*


	8. Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating has been updated.  
> I'm half asleep while writing this, so I'll try to check everything in the morning. Unbeta'ed. XD
> 
> I'm too embarrassed writing this, but I have to. lol
> 
> Enjoy♥

It has been months since the bride of the North Wind arrived. Nothing could make his day better than seeing Yuuri’s sleeping face upon waking up and ending his night with a kiss from his bride. Well, that was the ideal scenario.

“You’ve been gloomy for days now, Viktor,” commented the Goddess of Love while searching for a specific document amongst rolls of parchment as requested by the North Wind.

Viktor sighed and slowly slumped on his table, “Minako, help me…” He never thought that a day would come where he would desperately need the goddess’s help.

Minako stopped what she was doing and leaned on a wall near the god’s table, “Heh? What? Do you need a love potion now? Yuuri never told me anything whenever we have dance lessons. So, tell me.”

The North Wind permitted Yuuri to do whatever he wanted. For the past months, Yuuri was busy. It was either having lessons with Minako or hunting with Yurio. Minako has accommodated the idea well when Yuuri asked him since she has nothing else to do at the moment. On the other hand, Yurio was not as welcoming. He raised his eyebrows at the mortal when Yuuri asked that he wanted to learn how to hunt. Minami then whispered something to the nymph that made him blush, so in the end, he consented as long as the human will not drag him down during his hunt. Yuuri wondered what the Beast Master had told the other, but he just winked at the mortal.

It made his bride happy so he never complained about it. They were both busy and they can only meet when supper was served. There were times where Yuuri has forgotten dinner since he ate with Yurio and Minami during their night hunting. It made the god a bit lonely without his lovely bride on his side.

“I messed up a week ago,” the god started, scratching the back of his head, “Even though I sleep with him every night, nothing happens. Then I lost all my patience when he didn’t arrive at last week’s supper because he said that Yurio captured a bear and they ate it together with Minami. He looked so happy, but I spaced out. The next thing I remembered was him writhing beneath me with tears on his eyes. His clothes were ripped and it looked like I hurt him. I left him out of guilt. Then, he hasn’t talked to me since.”

Minako coughed as she held back her mean laughter. None of the previous brides made this god as depressed as this. Truthfully, none of them really mattered to the North Wind before. The sacrificed mortals before were never blessed by Viktor, so they aged and died a mortal death. But Yuuri might be the first one as this god in front of her looked like he was enchanted by one of her potent love potions.

When she saw the mortal for the first time, Minako felt something different from him. It was like a nostalgic presence of an old friend, but it was impossible as Yuuri was born mortal. One of her abilities was tracing the lineage of whoever she touches. There were some humans who had at least a percentage of godhood him them. An example would be the North Winds’s retainer, Otabek. His family was a descendant of the Goddess of War, dating back thousands of years ago. During his time, he was considered a hero as he won several wars to protect his nation. Viktor took an interest in him and ‘blessed’ him when he was bleeding to death.

On the other hand, Yuuri’s ancestry only dates back a hundred years ago and there wasn’t single drop of any deity’s blood in him. Unfortunately, he was purely human which made the goddess interested in him.

The goddess then watched the North Wind stare blankly at the documents that he needed to review. She walked towards the table and patted his head, “Yuuri will forgive you even without a potion.”

“I didn’t ask for a potion!” exclaimed the god, hands slamming on the wooden surface.

Minako chuckled, “So, why do you need my help?”

“I just thought you might give me some advice as the Goddess of Love,” Viktor muttered, his eyes looking somewhere else, his cheeks turning pink.

Minako couldn’t contain her laughter as she bursted upon hearing what the most powerful god just said, “Wait…you’re asking me for a love advice? Are you serious?” This god who had so many lovers before can’t handle a single human. “Sorry Viktor, but I’m the matchmaker of the human world. I haven’t really dealt with a god’s romantic endeavors.”

“I knew you would say something like that,” replied the North Wind, “I don’t know what to do.”

“Apologize, maybe. Did you even try saying you’re sorry before you left him?” suggested the goddess, grabbing a parchment from the floor.

The North Wind shook his head.

“No matter how well-respected you are Viktor, you are sometimes dumb,” told the goddess blatantly. “I found what you asked for, so I’m leaving.” She sauntered towards the sliding doors. Before she got out, she said, “Maybe he’s waiting. I don’t think he would be the type who will hold a grudge especially if it’s you.”

Viktor just buried his face on his hands. Minako was right. He might just need to apologize to his bride. The god rose from his chair and went out of his study. He hoped that Yuuri would be in is quarters and not out hunting with Yurio. He met Yakov on the way and got an earful of reminders that he ignored. Other things can wait, but the matter with Yuuri can’t.

When he reached his bride’s quarters, he breathed all the air around him. He couldn’t decide if he should knock or just ask if Yuuri would be inside. Or just casually open the door. “Yuu –”

The door opened and the bride faced the North Wind. Yuuri was wearing a sky blue robe made of lightest silk, his hair pushed back. Viktor gulped and tried to say something. His mind went blank as he stared at the mortal. _Too beautiful, my love. I… I…_

“Why are you here, Viktor?” quizzed the mortal with a nonchalant attitude. He tried to get out of the room by walking on the god’s left side.

The North Wind grabbed Yuuri’s right arm as he passed and dragged him back inside. The mortal cursed as he landed on the mattress, his footwear flying somewhere else. Viktor sat on the mortal’s side, his hands caressing his bride’s cheek, “I’m sorry.”

“Huh?” asked the mortal, “Why do have to drag me back here if you’re just going to apologize.”

“Because I want you stay with me for a while. I haven’t really seen you for a week now,” explained the god, burying his face on Yuuri’s neck. His right hand reached for the other’s hand, interlacing their fingers. “I miss you so much. You’ve been hunting with Yurio almost every day.”

“You have responsibilities during the day. What am I supposed to do here? I have to occupy myself with something else when you’re not around, Viktor. I don’t want to rot inside the palace,” responded the mortal, his free hand lightly smoothed the god’s hair.

The god breathed his bride’s scent and once again he melted. He planted light kisses on Yuuri’s neck up to his chin. When he looked at his bride’s face, his heart quickened. The mortal’s eyes were shut, his mouth open as he gasped for air. “Yuuri,” the god whispered before capturing his bride’s lips. Warmth spread immediately throughout his body. _He wanted Yuuri. He needed Yuuri._ His tongue traced his bride’s lower lip before biting it gently, earning a low moan from the other. Viktor grinned and asked, “Am I forgiven?”

Yuuri caught his breath, his mind still in a daze, “I…I was… never mad at you. You’re the one who left me that night. Stupid Viktor.”

Did Viktor misunderstand what happened last week? Then why did Yuuri look like he was about to cry?

Before the god found an answer, he was pushed at the end of the bed, his back hitting the footboard. Yuuri straddled him, putting arms around his neck. “Shall we continue from last time?” the mortal asked as he licked his own lip, enticing the god staring back at him. “I’m not made of glass, Viktor. You can be rough with me.”

The god swallowed an invisible lump in his throat when he heard what his bride just said. Yuuri’s voice alone could make Viktor pleasurably uncomfortable. The god was starting to feel the strain in his clothes. If Yuuri wanted him, then he’ll gratefully give his entirety to his bride. His hands wandered on Yuuri’s back, pressing both their bodies closer.

But Yuuri had another plan, he escaped Viktor’s arms and sat further away from the god, his feet resting on the god’s thighs. He laid on his back feeling the softness of the mattress as his feet gently pressed on the North Wind’s skin.

Viktor looked at the foot resting on his lap. How could Yuuri found out his fascination towards these? He inhaled deeply and tentatively touched the foot on his thighs. He kissed the heel first and ran tongue from the arch towards the big toe, kissing and nipping it continuously. Yuuri groaned when Viktor bit his toes and it made the god more excited.

“Viktor,” Yuuri purred as the god did the same on his other foot. His tongue was incredible. He would have wanted that tongue all over him, but that can be saved for next time. He had a plan to adhere to. He slid the other foot inside the god’s thigh, searching for the head of Viktor’s cock. It twitched and became even harder, pulsing into the pressure. “Take off your clothes,” the bride ordered as he sat up, his elbows supporting his position.

The North Wind just obliged, smirk plastered on his face. Who would say no if his bride just looked at him like that? All layers of clothing slid off him. He sat with his legs spread apart. He made a guttural moan when Yuuri pinned his shaft to his abdomen with one foot and the other rubbed his sac up and down so teasingly. Viktor gripped the sheets on his sides as Yuuri quickened his pace. The pressure on his balls and shaft were too much to handle. He panted hard, his peak was worryingly close. “I’m close, Yuuri.”

The bride chuckled and tempted, “Then come on my feet, North Wind.” He kneaded his toes over the head of Viktor’s cock and smeared it with pre-come.

The god can’t help but to arch his hip to feel more friction from Yuuri’s lovely feet. He felt his gut tightening and shoots his thick load on his bride’s soles. It took him a while to catch his breath.

“Clean it, they’re filthy because of you,” demanded the bride as he almost hit the god’s chin.

Viktor grinned, lapping the toes one by one. “You’re the only one who has the guts to order me around.”

“I’m the only one allowed anyway,” replied the mortal, lying flat on his back on the mattress. “Besides, you love it anyways. You’re a closet masochist, Viktor.”

Viktor smiled and kissed the bridge of Yuuri’s foot, “You don’t have to say that out loud.”

Yuuri knew that the god was enamored by him and that he would give whatever he wished for. Minako kept reminding him that whenever he had a lesson with her. He denied that fact before as he never found a solid proof. But from what happened a while ago, he can play with this god a little more. If Viktor wanted his body, then he would gladly give it. The North Wind can do anything to him, whatever he fancied. But he would need to promise Yuuri one thing. Viktor must never ‘bless’ him. Yuuri didn’t want to be bound with Viktor for eternity. He wished to be mortal until the very end.

“Yuuri,” the god crawled over him, kissing his exposed chest, “it’s unfair that you didn’t even get turned on with me looking like that.”

“I’m not that easy to arouse,” replied the bride, closing his eyes to focus on the warmth on his skin.

“I’ll work harder then,” uttered the god as he straddled the mortal, undoing the ties of Yuuri’s disheveledd robes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In commemoration of Episode 8 and 10 lol ♥


	9. Ivory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta by [thruthfullyfrillying](http://thruthfullyfrillying.tumblr.com/) \- thank you!
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Post-Eros performance crushed my heart, then I was sick and had a migraine. T-T I'm into this fandom too deep. T-T Episode 12 is upon us. If I didn't update after Wednesday, kindly visit me in the ICU.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Enjoy!♥

_It’s time, Yuuri._

_I’ve waited too long._

_Can you hear me?_

_Yuuri…_

 

Yuuri opened his eyes and rolled to his left, his hand searching for a familiar warmth. Unfortunately, it wasn’t there. “Viktor?” he whispered, his hand still caressing the wrinkled fabric.

It has been like this every night. He dreams of being in the dark, seeing nothing but himself. He was calling out to Viktor, but the North Wind couldn’t be found. Then, he would hear a voice. The voice sounded like it knew Yuuri. It was someone unfamiliar and he was sure that the owner of it wasn’t from someone he knew. It would say a few words and then Yuuri would ask who was the owner of that voice. He would then follow a path lightened only for him. However, when he would almost reach his destination, the path would swirl to something else that Yuuri couldn’t visualize. Then, he would wake up.

It didn’t feel like a nightmare whenever he opened his eyes. He has had nightmares before, but these dreams felt entirely real. He wasn’t afraid of dreaming this one, however, he wanted answers. He wanted to know the owner of that voice and why it was calling out to him.

A sudden knock sounded at the door. “Lord Yuuri, are you awake?” a voice asked, breaking the mortal’s trail of thoughts.

“I am, please come in,” replied the bride. It would be the usual, he just hoped Viktor would join him for breakfast this time.

The maids entered and did their routine.

* * *

 

“Yuuri!” Viktor yelled, waving his both hands excitedly as the bride approached the gazebo.

“It’s strange to see you for breakfast,” commented the mortal, a small smile played on his lips.

The god pulled Yuuri down gently as he sat on one of the cushions. As always, Viktor watched his bride, his eyes traced from the mortal’s locks down to his lips. He leaned towards Yuuri and planted a soft peck on the other’s lips. Yuuri looked back at him with a glare. The god smiled back and the mortal sighed.

“Can’t I eat in peace without you distracting me?” asked the mortal while reaching for a rolled egg.

“Fine, I’ll let you,” replied the North Wind with a giggle.

When they finished breakfast and the maids served their tea, Yuuri slightly shifted his weight towards the god. Viktor obviously noticed and welcomed his bride on his lap, bombarding Yuuri’s forehead with kisses one after the other.

“It’s rare to see you at this time of the day. Aren’t you busy?” quizzed the mortal, his fingers reaching for the god’s silky locks.

“I’ve finished everything and I have to go somewhere for a few days,” responded the god, his hand caressed Yuuri’s cheeks.

“Where?” _A few more nights without Viktor, huh?_

“To the Imperial Kingdom. Chris, the Emperor, is summoning all the ‘Winds’ for some reason,” answered the North Wind, his lips forming to a smile. “Would you like to come with me? The East Wind would most probably bring his husband. He likes showing him off. I’ll do the same.”

Yuuri sat up and turned to reply, “I would love to!” If he goes, then he’ll be able to see another place as amazing as Boreas. “How would we get there?”

“There are different ways. The easiest would be a portal, but the journey would be quite boring to be honest. I prefer the floating carriage! Then you’ll be able to see everything beneath you. Oh, there are also dragons –“

“Dragons!?” Yuuri interrupted, his eyes sparkled like stars.

The god beamed, taking his bride’s hand ecstatically, seeing his bride so enthused. “Yes, there are dragons here!” He would have shown it to Yuuri before if he had known his bride was fascinated by them.

Yuuri has always dreamed of seeing a dragon. He had read a lot of books about them when he was younger. They are legendary creatures that only existed among the deities. They are known to be titanic creatures with scales like iron, and either breathing gusts of blistering flames or shards of ice and frost.

However, they were supposedly extinct for more than thousands of years. “How did you find one?”

“One? In Boreas, there are at least three,” Viktor answered, “Yurio found several dragon eggs when he was hunting in the Arctic Mountains. He presented them to me as a gift and I’ve let Minami breed them. They reside in a cave near the border.”

Yuuri wrapped his arms around Viktor’s waist. “Can I see them? Can we travel with them to the Imperial Kingdom?” Yuuri asked.

“Of course, I’ll ask Minami to come with us,” the god replied. How could he say no if his bride looked so happy? He embraced Yuuri tighter, inhaling his emanating scent. “We’ll leave at midday, my love.”

Yuuri couldn’t be more excited.

* * *

 

Yuuri looked towards the sky, his hands coming up to cover his mouth as he saw the creature descending. “Oh my, a white dragon. It’s so beautiful!” he said under his breath. Its scales were crystalline as if made of ice. Its toes were widely-spaced and its claws were slightly uneven, yet sharper than any blade. Its wings were somehow transparent, glass-like but feathery.

When the dragon landed, it lowered his head towards Minami and the Master of Beasts patted it fondly, “Ivory, be a good girl today. We have the North Wind and his bride riding you. No somersaults, okay?”

The dragon rumbled deeply, seemingly sounding like a chuckled from Yuuri’s view as it nuzzled its snout toward the beast master. Then, it glared at Yuuri. Its head went near him and he was now face-to-face with a dragon. It’s eyes, like a cat’s, sharpened as it surveyed him. Yuuri’s heart beat fast. He was both elated and afraid. He would not be eaten by this beast, right? It was beautiful yet deadly.

“Let her sniff you for a moment. Like any other animal, they would want to know if you’re a threat or not.” told Minami, his hand caressing some of the scales.

Yuuri froze for a few seconds. The dragon sniffed his hair, his sides, and his face. After that, the dragon licked Yuuri’s cheek and nuzzled his neck, “Stop! That tickles!” The mortal laughed and touched its face, patting it softly.

“Ivory, stop playing with my bride,” ordered the North Wind. He wouldn’t want to get jealous over a dragon now would he?

Ivory turned and now faced the god. She huffed a cold frost over him but clearly Viktor wasn’t fazed.

“Alright, behave my beloved Ivory,” Minami said as he climbed over the dragon’s elongated neck. “And you, North Wind, should stop acting like a child. She likes Yuuri and you should be happy.”

He extended his hand as Yuuri took it and climbed up as well. When the bride was safe on the dragon’s back, he looked at Viktor and the god just leaped with no effort and softly landed on the dragon’s back.

“Rules while flying,” Minami started, and turned to face them both. “Stay on her mane, her scales are quite sharp,” he looked at Yuuri, “Yes, I’m talking to you, Yuuri. Viktor would love to touch your smooth skin tonight.” The beast master then turned to Viktor, “And no making out, Viktor. Ivory gets jealous over the people she likes.”

“Can you stop reading my mind?” Viktor commanded as he sat. He tried to pull Yuuri close to him, but the bride seated himself beside Minami. An obvious frown was on Viktor’s face.

“Don’t ignore Viktor, Yuuri. He’s sulking at the back,” Minami whispered to the mortal.

Yuuri exhaled deeply as carefully crawled on the dragon’s back, leaning into Viktor, “Happy?”

The North wind smiled like a child who had just been given a candy, and wrapped his arms around Yuuri.

The dragon spread its wings, catching the wind, and they slowly ascended off the mountain. Minami informed them that it would only take them over an hour to reach their destination since Ivory was the fastest among the dragons he bred.

A quarter of the hour passed, and the green terrains below them started to vanish one by one as they approached a vast body of water. The sea sparkled like diamonds beneath them, and the mortal gazed wondrously. Added with the sea breeze, it felt quite soothing, thus making him a little sleepy. He closed his eyes, and leaned back further into Viktor. The god buried his nose into Yuuri’s hair, and ran his hands along Yuuri’s thighs. As much as Yuuri enjoyed it he wasn’t up for Viktor’s games.

“Don't you dare,” uttered the mortal.

“What? I want to nap a bit too.” Replied the North Wind, nose still buried in his hair.

“Liar,” commented Minami up front, whistling afterwards.

Viktor rolled his eyes and pressed his body to his bride, his hand snaked up under Yuuri’s arms. He kissed his bride’s exposed neck and heard his name from Yuuri’s lips. He wanted to kiss Yuuri more, but it seemed like his bride really wanted to sleep. _Humans need their rest._

* * *

 

Yuuri woke up suddenly when the beast master shouted over the wind, “We’re near! Hold on to this.” The mortal could feel the change of angle, he reached for the rope as Ivory dove. He looked back at the god, still peacefully asleep or pretending to be asleep.

“Ahhh!!! It’s so high, I’m afraid!” Yuuri pretended and chortled as Viktor opened his eyes immediately, showing a bit of panic.

However, once he realized Yuuri’s trick, he glowered down at him. “Don’t do that!” cried the North Wind, his face still too close to Yuuri.

“Can you get off me? I want to see the Imperial Kingdom before we land,” told the mortal. “Don’t you need this rope?”

Viktor ignored the first question, but answered the next, “I’m a god, Yuuri. If I fall, I can still fly. And don’t push me off this dragon if you wanted proof.”

“Hmph,” scoffed the mortal, still deciding whether or not to listen to him. Viktor might show him later, if he asked correctly.

“Look up, Yuuri!” Minami told the mortal.

Yuuri did what he was told and there just beyond the clouds, odd shapes floated in the sky. Are those islands floating in the sky? It was amazing, he’d never seen anything like this.

“The Imperial Kingdom is a group of five islands. It was situated on the sea before, but when Chris ascended to the throne, he decided that he should be above everything else. His skill for levitation has always been above average. Now, the Imperial Kingdom is also known as the Sky Kingdom,” informed the North Wind.

“How long have you known the Emperor?” Yuuri asked suddenly.

“Maybe around five thousand- no around eight thousand years now. He was enthroned six thousand years ago,” answered the North Wind. “I’m older by five thousand years.”

“Wow, you’re old Viktor,” Yuuri uttered, holding back a chuckle.

“What can I do? We’re immortals. I was the first Cardinal God, born by procreation. Some gods say that I’m one of the Primordial Gods, but I did not emerge during the dawn of creation. Besides, I don’t look old, do I?”

“That’s a bit of a debate,” Yuuri teased, winking at the North Wind.

Viktor wanted to kiss his bride all over again at Yuuri’s playfulness. They were outside, not within the confines of the palace, and not inside his bride’s quarters. It was refreshing.

When Ivory flew above the kingdom, it plunged quickly towards the ground. “Ivory, go a bit slower! We have a human with us!” Minami bellowed.

“It’s okay, Minami. It’s way more fun this way!” shouted the mortal with a smile, knowing that Viktor will not let him fall easily.

The dragon continued to dive and when they neared the ground, she opened her wings to slow down. Yuuri felt as if his heart and lungs were screaming, not out of fearfulness, he did enjoy it. He felt his blood course through his veins, it was thrilling.

“Are you alright, my Yuuri?” asked the North Wind, his eyes showed concern.

“I’m good,” Yuuri answered, turning to grin at the god. “I love it!”

“How about me? Do you love me?” the question came unexpectedly from the god.

“What?” _Why is he asking me this now? It came out of nowhere. Help!_

“Do – “

Minami clapped his hands once and interrupted, “Okay, we need to head off now! Viktor, someone’s waiting for you below.”

The North Wind then stood up and walked towards the Master of Beasts. He looked down at Minami, “This is the last time that I’m going to tolerate what you’re doing, Minami.” The god uttered quietly.

“Then, don’t put so much stress towards Yuuri. You did say that I should look after him,” retorted Minami. He remembered the time when he was about to be ‘blessed.’ Viktor asked him to look after someone, most probably it was Yuuri. But how could Viktor know that two thousand years ago?

_The fates must have told him._

Minami heard a voice. It didn’t sound like it was Yuuri. Ivory didn’t know about the fates and Viktor was already on the ground. _Who owned that voice?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love dragons...so... :)


	10. Assembly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Initial beta by [thruthfullyfrillying](http://thruthfullyfrillying.tumblr.com/) \- you're awesome!
> 
> I'm alive, but I have to recover from the ending. It was way too beautiful and heartwarming for my soul. I felt my life was complete. I didn't even care about the amount I spent for the merch. 
> 
> Merry Christmas everyone! Or should I say, Belated Happy Birthday to our Lord and Savior, Viktor/Victor Nikiforov!♥
> 
> Enjoy!

“Is this the infamous bride of the North Wind?” Yuuri heard as soon as he climbed down the dragon. The mortal searched for Viktor and beside him was another man, or a god. He looked at Yuuri and winked and the bride took a step backward unconsciously.

“Isn’t he beautiful, Chris?” said the North Wind, grinning proudly as he looked at Yuuri.

Yuuri remembered what Minami told him about Christophe. He was the fifth emperor of the Imperial Kingdom with Fire as his main element. He was the culprit behind the Great Flood of Fire five hundred years ago. He pranked on kidnapping the Goddess of the Earth when he was younger. He was punished for it, but only lightly as he was Viktor’s closest friend. And he was the second most influential god, in terms of territory, after Viktor.

The emperor eyed the mortal, “He is, and rumours say that he was gifted with the Goddess of the Night’s beauty. I can see why you’ve fallen deeply for him.”

“I beg to differ. The ‘Night’ might have beauty beyond others but Yuuri is different,” Viktor contradicted. “His eyes sparkle like stars whenever he searches for something, like a dowsing rod. His face looks too pure whenever he was sleeping and his lips –”

“I think I know what you mean and you don’t have to elaborate,” Chris covered the North Wind’s mouth with his hand.

It made Yuuri blush. He can’t imagine being compared to a deity’s beauty. Gods were inhumane and everything about them was perfect. Yuuri was just a human. The gods would be disappointed when they saw him in person. He was not as beautiful as rumours might tell.

Viktor called Yuuri to join them and the bride introduced himself to the Emperor. Chris beamed when the bringer of winter told him that his bride was under Minako’s tutelage. The Emperor then requested Yuuri to dance for tomorrow’s banquet. Yuuri couldn’t decline as he didn’t want to be on the wrong side with Chris. He looked at Viktor and the other just squeezed his arm whispering, “I can’t wait to see you dance.”

The mortal felt a chill on spine. Maybe he was nervous because it would be the first time that he would perform with an audience. Or maybe because Viktor would be watching. Whatever it was, he was nervous. He blankly followed Viktor and a servant that led them for a while.

“North Wind, this will be your quarters during your stay. Kindly call us when you need something. We will attend to your request as soon as possible,” informed the servant as he bowed and walked away.

Viktor pulled his bride inside the room, searching for the bed. When the god found it, he let his bride sit on the edge and Viktor kneeled in front of him, “What’s the matter, my love? You’ve been silent for a while.”

Yuuri was startled, his eyes widening when the god caressed his cheek. “I’m just anxious for tomorrow. It’ll be my first time and Minako isn’t around to advise me on anything. I’m not even sure what to perform, and people will be watching!” Yuuri muttered, his hands were on his face and everything started spinning.

The North Wind took both of his bride’s hands, kissing them gently, “Don’t think of other people. Just dance for me, Yuuri. Dance like I am the only one in the room. Seduce me with all you’ve got.”

The bride hitched a breath, “I-I don’t know if I could do that…”

The god stood and pushed the mortal on the mattress. He hovered on top Yuuri, his knee in between his bride’s thighs, “Just imagine what we would do if it was just the two of us. Entice me, my love.”

Yuuri focused on those frozen blue eyes. _What would we do when we’re alone?_ The mortal blushed deeper than red. He couldn’t do that tomorrow. The North Wind would just harass him whenever they’re alone. He would steal kisses and touch him all over even if he didn’t want to. In the end, Viktor would get what he wanted. It’s not as if Yuuri would really disagree towards the idea. But how could he portray such situations in front of everyone?

The mortal whimpered when he felt a warm wet tongue trailing up his neck. He reached for the god’s hair –

“I apologize for any interruption. Your presence in the throne room has been requested, North Wind,” a voice sounded from outside their room. “I was sent here to escort you.”

Viktor groaned. He was obviously dissatisfied when he left Yuuri on bed, “I’ll be there in a minute.” he told the servant.

The mortal sat back up, watching as Viktor approached the door.

Before Viktor left, he looked back at his bride and winked, “Stay with Minami if you’re going out. This is not my territory and I don’t want you to get in trouble, or get lost.”

Yuuri wanted to throw a pillow or two at the god. He knew that he got lost in the castle a few times since it was way too large for a residence. His sense of direction wasn’t as bad back in his hometown.

He sank back to the mattress, “What should I do?”

_Seduce me with all you’ve got._

* * *

 

The North Wind was never fond of an assembly like this. Usually, a summit would be held every year. They would discuss everything about their territories, any humans that were blessed and any further plans for the human world. Viktor didn’t understand why Chris would call a meeting months before the summit. Unless, the topic was far too important.

“I have felt an unknown presence for months now,” Chris started, his eyes observed all the other gods before him. He looked at the balcony where Lady Vittoria and Lord Zoloto, the Primordial God of the Underworld, were seated. “I have consulted with the Goddess of the Earth together with the ‘fates’ about it. Lady Vittoria can confirm that two of the ‘First’ Gods would be waking up soon.”

“I wouldn’t mind it as long as they remain neutral like the ‘Earth’ and the ‘Underworld.’ As long as the balance is maintained, I wouldn’t be worrying too much, Your Majesty,” the East Wind, Guang-hong uttered.

“I would worry if one would take the North Wind’s side again. I have been told that during the war, your territories were untouched because of one Primordial God,” Jean said, looking bitterly at Viktor.

The creators of this world were the most powerful beings even until now. Their influence was so vast, the mightiest beings who emerged after them would bow and follow their every command.

After the dawn of creation, they have ruled over their lands for thousands of years. Half of the creators approached their slumber without passing on their power, so the others decided to have their successors by procreation. Several gods were born, but only five were the most notable. They were known as the ‘Anemoi’ or the Winds that ruled over the season. Their primary role was to look after the Primordial God’s most precious creation, the human world. They were given territories in the mortal world to rule over. They’ve succeeded the kingdoms from their parents. Except for the North Wind.

Viktor was the sole Cardinal God who created his own territory. Both his parents couldn’t decide which kingdom he would inherit, the Underworld or the Gardens of the Earth. But Viktor insisted on having his own. Thus, the country of Boreas was established.

This reflected differently with the First West Wind. He thought that Viktor was given three Kingdoms to rule over. He’s envious the North Wind’s influence. His parents went to sleep as soon as he was given his territory. He wanted sovereignty, more lands to overpower. He started invading the South Wind’s region, unleashing his titanic creatures to the human world. The First South Wind defended but some of his ‘storms’ brought demise to the East Wind’s territories. It was a chain of events that led to a devastating war that lasted for decades.

Viktor didn’t care about territory and power. Both his parents decided to be neutral. Their influence wouldn’t affect the North Wind at all. But, Viktor remained to be the most powerful during the war as the first daughter of the Cosmos married him. She was known to have an exceptional beauty and the cruelest power known to mankind. They wouldn’t dare touch the North Wind with the Goddess of the Night protecting him.

“The First West Wind didn’t invade my territory because he was far too afraid of me and not because of my first wife,” the North Wind stated, smirking at Jean.

“That wife of yours created the Black Death. Even though it ended the war, half of the human world was depopulated!” snarled the West Wind.

“What do you know behind the Black Death,” replied the bringer of winter. “You weren’t even there, young one.” Viktor remembered his first wife when he saw her unleashing that calamity. _This is what you wanted, right? This is what you see me as, Viktor._

“You –”

“Enough!” the Emperor’s voice echoed all over the hall. “The war ended thousands of years ago and we are now in the era of peace. Whoever has the most territories now doesn’t matter. As long as the power between the five of us are balanced, then we can maintain the peace that we’ve been protecting.” Chris looked at the West Wind, “It seems like you have something more to say towards the North Wind. If it will affect the five of us, then you better start talking. If not, I will leave the two of you alone later.”

The West Wind did not utter anything after.

The Emperor knew what happened two thousand years ago. The discord had been ongoing until now.

“Uhm, Chris, is that all you wanted tell us? About two Primordial Gods waking up?” asked Phichit, bringer of midsummer storms. He beamed towards the Emperor as he stood from his seat.

“Yes, that would be it,” responded the Emperor, smiling playfully to everyone.

“You waste my time, Chris,” humoured the North Wind, “I could have spent my time more with Yuuri.”

“Come on, Viktor, I thought that you would be interested,” the Emperor walked towards the bringer of winter and whispered, “I need to have a good a reason to meet your bride. You’ve been gushing about him for years. You didn’t even tell me that he already arrived months ago. I had to hear it from Phichit!”

“Oh, I apologize. I was far too occupied with Yuuri,” answered the North Wind, chuckling.

“Anyways, I’ll send my greatest maids to dress him up for tomorrow,” told Chris, sneering at his long-time friend. “I’ll make sure he’ll look wonderful!”

Viktor imagined what Yuuri would look like tomorrow. Chris had the best taste when it came to clothing. He couldn’t wait for tomorrow. Yuuri would dance for him.

The Emperor told Viktor that he would meet them during dinner if possible. Viktor agreed and Chris left the throne room. He would be attending to some others matters in the Imperial Kingdom.

“You’re just going to leave without saying anything to your parents,” Lady Vittoria uttered as Viktor was about to leave.

“Good day, Mother” Viktor greeted Lady Vittoria, then turning and bowing towards Lord Zoloto, “Good day, Father.”

“Viktor, I would like to have a word,” the Goddess of the Earth requested. Her husband smiled faintly to the North Wind and left the room. “Follow me.”

* * *

 

The God of the Underworld noticed a scent of a human walking past him, he turned and called the mortal, “Aren’t you Viktor’s bride?”

Yuuri stopped. Maybe he could ask this man for directions. He faced him and he was blinded. It was unfair. Why are gods so beautiful in every angle? He examined the god’s face. He had jet black hair past his waist, ice cold blue eyes, long fine lashes and a smile that was too familiar. Yuuri was positive that this man was related to Viktor.

“Is there something on my face, young one?” asked the god.

Yuuri was still stunned, eyes blinking several times before realizing that this man was talking to him. “Nothing, everything is perfect. I-I mean there wasn’t anything on your face,” Yuuri stuttered, a pink tinge starting to paint on his cheeks.

The Primordial God chuckled, “I see why my son was so fascinated by you. You’re too adorable when you blush.”

The mortal lowered his face, hiding his embarrassment. Yuuri couldn’t believe that of all people in the palace, he would run into Viktor’s father. They looked too similar except for the hair, but every feature of this god shouts Viktor and Yuuri tried to contain himself from wrapping his arms around the god. _He isn’t Viktor. Stop it, Yuuri_.

“We’re you looking for Viktor?” quizzed the god.

Yuuri nodded, “I got lost while looking for him though.”

“That’s alright, you’re in the right place. Viktor was just in the throne room a while ago. All you have to do is walk past that left corner and head straight towards two large double doors,” explained the Lord of the Underworld.

The mortal was about to run when the god told him, “He might not be there now since his mother wanted to tell him something.”

Yuuri stopped his steps, looking at the wooden flooring, “Is that so?”

“It might take a while though. Why don’t you accompany me? I’m Zoloto by the way,” he reached his hand to the mortal, “God of the Abyss, Ruler of the Underworld, and you?”

“Yuuri, I-I,” it was too much for the mortal to say it out loud, “am the bride of the North Wind, Viktor.” If there would be any shade deeper than red, then that would the colour on his face right now.

“Nice to meet you, Yuuri. Let’s have a walk then, son-in-law,” beamed the Primordial God.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eros anyone? *winks*
> 
> Gimme me more hugs! 
> 
> I will try my best to update weekly as my shifts are going to be harsher as winter approaches. XD


	11. Desire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Initial beta by [thruthfullyfrillying](http://thruthfullyfrillying.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I know it's late, but Happy New Year everyone!
> 
> I don't know what else to say, but do enjoy this chapter. XD

Viktor followed Lady Vittoria to a resting place overlooking a pond. He hadn’t spoken to her that much since the last summit. He was never affectionate towards her anyway. She was strict and everything around her always needed to be precise. The god couldn’t blame her as she was the creator of the very foundation of the human world. She designed how the mortal realm would come into shape, from the simplest plains to the highest mountains.

She may not be the first daughter of the Cosmos, but her territory known as “The Garden” was the first kingdom to be established among the Primordial Gods. It was considered the paradise of their realm. There were only a number of deities that were allowed in The Garden as the Goddess of the Earth wanted to retain its purity. She thought that other gods would just sully her beloved playground.

“What is it that you would like to talk about, Mother?” asked the North Wind.

“You haven’t contacted me for the past year,” the ‘Earth’ started, “then, I heard stories from some little birds around me that you’ve brought in another mortal in the palace.”

Viktor didn’t say anything. His mother was never fond of any mortal stepping into their realm. She didn’t agree to any of the human practices that needs a human sacrifice for the welfare of their village. However, she preferred ‘blessed’ mortals because she knew that they would contribute something in their world.

“You never really cared about your previous brides,” she continued, “but what intrigues me is how you managed to use the ‘fates’ to get a certain human? I guess being the former husband of the Goddess of the Night has its incentives.”

The fates are young goddesses that can see the past, present and future. The three were created by his first wife and were very loyal towards her. Only a handful of gods were entertained by the three and that includes Viktor, Minako and Christophe.

“Send him back to the human world, Viktor,” commanded the Primordial God. “He doesn’t even love you or are you just being blind? It’s obvious that he is playing with you. It’s so unlike you to be swooned by a mortal, my son. He doesn’t have anything exceptional to blessed by you. You never blessed your previous brides! They either end up withering with age or killing themselves because they’ve lost their sanity. I’m just trying to protect you from your impending sorrow.”

“I won’t send Yuuri back just because you said it, Mother,” replied the North Wind. “He is not of your concern to begin with. Yuuri can’t just express what he feels about me, yet!”

“Shall we bet on it, son?” suggested the goddess, smirking at his son, “You know I never lose.”

The bringer of winter didn’t answer.

“Besides, someone very dear to you is about to wake up,” she informed. She knew that this information would shake her son, “Or rather she has partly awakened, but has not fully shown herself to us.”

“Impossible,” Viktor uttered, “her body disappeared hundreds of years ago. A god’s body disappearing during sleep means death.”

“I know this, but why do I feel her presence then?” responded the Goddess of the Earth, “and there’s another one. He is far above us, Viktor. Your former wife might be the first daughter, a favourite of the Cosmos, but she is not the first born.”

The North Wind learned how the world was created when he was younger. The Primordial Gods emerged from the Cosmos and their purpose was to create everything from nothing. But there was someone else before them. There was one god, isolated from the others, who was the source of all life and energy of the entire universe. He was the very first god, the bringer of light in the darkness of the void.

“I really don’t care who wakes up or not,” Viktor told his mother nonchalantly, “And I’m not returning my bride to the human world.”

“The ‘Night’ is a cruel being, Viktor. You don’t want her to torture your human toy,” hissed the goddess, “Send your bride home!”

“He is not my toy and Boreas is Yuuri’s home!” snarled the North Wind, gritting his teeth. “If the ‘Night’ does wake up, she would have to accept that I don’t belong to her anymore!”

Viktor turned to walk away from his mother. He may appear to be impudent and childish, but he just couldn’t accept that his very own mother would not accept the only human to capture his heart. He would bless Yuuri soon, but he needed to have permission from his bride. If that happens, his mother will have no more complaints.

* * *

 

Yuuri waited in their room, giggling to himself. He never thought that Viktor’s father would be friendly towards him. The title that he carried was scary for someone like Yuuri, but the little conversation between them made the human think differently.

Lord Zoloto clearly adored his son. He had shown the bride some memories of a much younger Viktor through a spell, from a child running into the meadows to someone who danced beautifully under the moonlight.

The ‘Underworld’ did warn him about his wife. He told Yuuri that Lady Vittoria was overprotective of her son and might see Yuuri as someone who would ruin her precious child.

Yuuri chose to pay no mind to what Lord Zoloto warned him about. The mortal rolled side to side repeatedly on the mattress as he remembered the ‘Viktor’ that he saw by the sacred lake decades ago. He could feel his heart pound loudly and his face burn as he realized that person was currently his husband. _What could be this feeling?_

The doors opened abruptly and Viktor came in. The mortal was startled when the god joined him and pulled him close. “I missed you, Yuuri,” he uttered.

Yuuri wrapped his arms around the god, “It’s only been a few hours, Viktor.”

“I feel like it has been more than that,” answered the North Wind. He couldn’t shake off the feeling of anger after the argument with his mother. “I need you, Yuuri,” he kissed the mortal’s forehead, trailing down to his lips, “I really do.”

Yuuri straddled the god, bending forward and resting his palms on Viktor’s chest, “What do you want me to do, oh great one?” He pressed a playful kiss and winked at the god.

“Make me feel good,” the North Wind whispered, both hands caressing Yuuri’s hips.

“I prefer to do it after my dance tomorrow,” the mortal teased, hands roaming on the god’s exposed chest.

“Stop torturing me like this,” the god whined, his hand gripped tighter.

Yuuri just chuckled. He knew a little teasing would make the god impatient. After months of living with the North Wind, he learned some interesting things about him, and Yuuri wanted to mess him up bit by bit.

The mortal settled himself in between the god’s thighs. His hands lingering from his well-toned chest down to his clothed abdomen. Despite the layers of clothing, Yuuri noticed Viktor’s hardness. He teasing played it with his fingers, smirking as he heard a low whimper. He leaned over the god and lapped Viktor’s lower lip, moaning as Viktor reciprocated. Yuuri wanted to taste him more, his lust taking over his sanity. But he has a goal in mind and that would take priority.

“You’re too clothed, North Wind,” he mouths against the kiss.

“I can take care of that,” Viktor responded, getting off the bed. He started removing his _Beizi_ , followed by the other layers that he was wearing.

The mortal had seen Viktor without anything several times, including their first meeting in the palce, but he was still not used to it. It was perfect in all angles. He wouldn’t say that he had a god-given body since he was a god himself, but Yuuri couldn’t take his eyes away. He became self-conscious when he felt the god simper at him.

“What’s next, my Yuuri?” quizzed the god, leering as the blushing mortal looked at him.

“Back to bed, great one,” whispered the bride, licking his lips seductively.

The god laid back on the mattress, like his original position. Yuuri caressed the god’s hips and dangerously slid them inside the god’s thighs. He let his saliva trickle down from his mouth, reaching the god’s cock. Viktor took a sharp intake of breath, his chest billowing out, as the bride ran his hand in a long wet stroke. “Yuuri,” he moaned as air rushed out of his lungs.

Viktor lulled his back on a pillow, his eyes half-lidded as he looked up the ceiling. He made a sinful moaning sound as Yuuri twisted his wrist a little as he stroked. “Are you sure that you didn’t have any lover back in the human world?” the god asked breathlessly.

The mortal didn’t answer and he flicked the pad of his thumb over the leaking slit smearing the precome over the head then pressing down the ridge surrounding it. Viktor bucked his hips up, pleasuring soaring all over his form.

Yuuri laughed in his head, pleased at the god’s state. He planted light kisses on the North Wind’s hip and appreciated his divine cock for a moment. A thick bead of fluid oozed out of the head and the bride lapped it up, laving the slit slowly but with more pressure. The god played with Yuuri’s ebony locks, “That tongue of yours is criminal and should be damned.” The mortal wrapped a fist around the shaft and took the head as much as he could take, bobbing and sucking in a rhythmic fashion.

The god drowned in a bliss of sin, his head rocking fast onto Yuuri’s face. He could sense his insides coiling as his body tensed up. He could feel his ecstasy building to the summit, whimpering and swearing to all the gods before him. “Yu-Yuuri… I’m close… please…”

Yuuri eyed him and winked at him, chuckling as he continued his action. The god groaned, shooting hard inside his bride’s mouth. Yuuri moaned in pleasure as he drank Viktor’s thick warmth, licking his lips clean.

The mortal climbed over and rested his body on top of the god. He smiled innocently at Viktor, “Good?”

The North Wind kissed his bride tenderly, tasting his own come, “I swear to all the creators of this world that you’re way too gifted at this.”  
“At giving head?” Yuuri laughed as he buried his head in the crook of Viktor’s neck.

“On all things that are made for pleasure,” the god answered, his hand caressing the back of his bride.

* * *

 

The bride rolled on his side and searched for Viktor. He was slightly disappointed when the god wasn’t there. He sighed and thought that he should be used to it by now.

“Lord Yuuri, are you awake?” a sudden and unfamiliar voice asked outside the room.

“Yes, come in,” he stated, burying himself under the covers. He would need to get ready soon. The banquet would start an hour before dusk apparently.

The mortal spent his entire morning practicing for his short dance. He wasn’t that confident because of how short noticed it was. By midday, he joined Viktor and Chris for a meal and excused himself to have a short nap. Obviously, the North Wind insisted on joining him. The god touched and teased him as a revenge from yesterday, but he failed. Yuuri just lied on his side and fell asleep after a few touches.

“My Lord, are you feeling ill?”

Yuuri snapped back to reality. He almost forgot that there were maids sent for him. They all smiled warmly and him and like the ladies-in-waiting back in Boreas, he let them do whatever they desired.

A bath was prepared for him and he was bathed. His hair was combed and set backwards after it had been dried. His skin was lathered with moisturizers, and a light coat of makeup was put on his face.

“You look beautiful, Lord Yuuri.” One of the maids complemented.

“You think so?” quizzed the mortal, staring at himself in the mirror. He stood and let his dressing robe fall on the floor, his entire form being bare. He didn’t care about the gapes that the servants had, they have seen everything anyway. He gazed at the reflection, from his face down to his toes. The maids did a good job on him.

_Anything for you, Viktor._

Yuuri was startled, scanning the entire room. That was definitely _not_ him. That voice that he could only hear while dreaming. He shivered and wondered who the was the owner of that voice. He wanted answers, but who could give them to him?

“Are you alright, my lord?”

The mortal nodded and answered, “Yes, I’m fine.” He noticed another lady on his left, seeing a garment on her arms, “Is that my attire chosen by the Emperor?” It has different layers of clothing, but it was light enough for him to move around.

The servant bowed and the others helped the mortal dress up. After he wore his trousers and upper garment, another cross-collar shirt without sleeves was put on. Another lady helped him wear a waistband adorned with several crystals. Lastly, he wore a _Beizi_ made with sheer fabric and more tiny gems on it.

The mortal stared blankly at the mirror and suddenly the door was opened.

“Sorry for my intrusion, but I want to see Yuuri!” the South Wind said as barged in.

Yuuri chortled as he watched the maids panic on whether to scold the god or just bow in front him.

“Ah, are you all done?” he looked at the servants and one of them answered that they would need to do some finishing touches on the bride. “Well, I’ll wait outside until you’re finished. I can’t bother anybody with my presence as everybody seemed occupied, and I don’t want to spend my time with Jean.”

“Is there anything that you need to tell me, Phichit?” asked the mortal.

“Nothing, I just want to talk to you before the banquet and before Viktor hoarded you all to himself again,” answered the South Wind as he left the room.

* * *

 

Viktor was waiting in his seat impatiently. He hadn’t seen Yuuri since he was dragged out of the room by the Emperor himself. Chris told him that his ladies-in-waiting would be going to prepare Yuuri and the North Wind was a distraction.

The banquet started after the Emperor made some introductions. Food and wine were served and Viktor couldn’t bring himself to care about anything that surrounded him. He just wanted to see his bride, even just for a second. He downed another goblet of wine when the lights dimmed. Apparently, someone had entered the room.

A light was focused on that ‘someone’ and Viktor’s mouth went dry. Yes, he was thirsty. He gripped the goblet hard as the music started and tickled the god’s ears. The dancer began moving his arms above him as the music played. His eyes were locked on him like nobody else was in the room. The dancer’s every move was determined precisely by the song. And the North Wind can’t take his eyes off him, his gestures were fluid and perfect in every way. He was expressive like he was conveying verses with his body as if he was a singing a song.

Yuuri closed his eyes as he swayed his hips, adapting the sensual tune with his body. His mind fixated on the god, his object of desire. He touched his sides like how Viktor would do it. Words were forming as he danced, creating a story solely made by him.

 

_Cease the lies and play our game_  
_Trapped in a garden of desire_  
_Your lips whispering my name_  
_Your touch sets my heart on fire_

_Both in a trance under the moonlight_  
_Illuminating our ardent passion_  
_We dance, reaching a new height_  
_Denying our exhaustive satisfaction_

_Your name is what I kept on singing_  
_Pleasure me deep in my core_  
_Let me embrace all your yearning_  
_Let me feel your skin, your amore_

_Shadows of our silhouette entwine_  
_Spell our love with more delight_  
_Erupting ecstasy, tasting like wine_  
_Kisses lingering ‘til the end of tonight_

 

The mortal tried to catch his breath as the last note was played. He could feel his face flush from what he just did. His heart was beating faster than usual. Yuuri couldn’t describe if he would be elated or embarrassed by what he did. He looked at the North Wind and saw his burning gaze.

Viktor, on the other hand, was turned on and couldn’t wait for his bride to join him on his table. He would do him there if he wanted to show off his bride even more, but that would definitely agitate Yuuri. He rushed and embraced Yuuri and literally drag him next to his seat.

“That was perfect, my love” uttered the god, “I will need to thank Chris later.” He kissed both Yuuri’s hands. “And you look more beautiful than ever wearing this.”

“Really?” replied the mortal, “I feel like it’s too light. It's like I’m not wearing anything.”

“I should have you wear something like this more often,” suggested Viktor.

Yuuri blushed in reply.

The North Wind offered wine to his bride, but Yuuri declined. The mortal knew what would happen if he drank too much.

And Viktor smirked suspiciously. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beizi - is a large loose coat common in both men and women wearing Hanfu clothing  
> Since this is based on the setting of "The Bride of a Water God," a korean manhwa, most of them wear Hanfu attire. ♥ (I'm in love with it to be honest)
> 
> And yes poetry was also one of my hobbies back then. I didn't have my usual artisitc flair like in high school, so forgive my tone of writing as I've not written a poem in more than a decade.
> 
> Spartan shift schedules have started since winter is here, but I will try to update at least once a week.
> 
> Now gimme the love that I want! Chocolates are accepted too!♥


	12. Banquet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beta by [thruthfullyfrillying](http://thruthfullyfrillying.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Spoiling some mini love triangle XD (hides)
> 
> Enjoy!♥

“What do you think of that child, Zoloto?” asked Lady Vittoria as she leaned over the balcony, watching his son with Yuuri.

“By my standards or yours?” teased the Underworld, wrapping his arms on Vittoria’s waist from behind. “I think he is adorable and I like him. I’ve never seen Viktor smile that much. You should talk to him, get to know him. His reactions towards Viktor when he was younger are so precious.”

“Honestly, I don’t like him. His entirety gives me doubts and I don’t want our son to end up regretting everything,” commented the Earth. She continued her gaze, “and have you seen that dance he did? He was seducing Viktor like no one else was in the hall. He doesn’t have any decency, my goodness!”

Lord Zoloto chuckled. He knew the more words coming out of his wife’s mouth, the more she would possibly like someone. “I heard Minako taught him how to dance. I should be proud of her.”

“I should have a word with that daughter of yours! These dances are not meant to be shown in front of an audience! Absurd and tasteless!” uttered the goddess.

“Don’t turn your anger to my Minako, Vittoria,” whined the god.

The primordial goddess rolled her eyes. The Goddess of Love, Minako was not a pure god after all.

Her mother was a mortal whom the Underworld had met during his travels in the mortal realm. She was a slave being sold by merchants. The god bought her and set her free, but she remained beside him as she felt indebted to him. One thing led to another and the mortal gave birth to the first half god in the human world. Minako grew up as a mortal and no one knew except for her and her mother that she was the daughter of the God of the Underworld. When her mother passed away, Zoloto brought her in and obviously, the Primordial Goddess of the Earth was not happy about it.

She learned to accept the young goddess as she got along well with his son and the Primordial Goddess of the Night. She was then taught different things while staying in the Underworld with her father, but Viktor requested if she could stay in his country. Her abilities blossomed as a matchmaker of the human world and a Potions Master of the Boreas. She was also known as the Witch of the Arctic Mountains as she can enchant any mortal with her dance. She had many lovers, both mortal and god, who were allured by her, but none of them made her heart feel any warmth. Except for one.

“Apologies for my interruption,” a lovely voice spoke behind the two.

Lord Zoloto turned around and smiled at his daughter, “Minako! I’m glad to see you!” He couldn’t contain his happiness and almost jumped at her when the young goddess stepped aside and walked toward the Earth.

“Sorry Father, but I have some business with Lady Vittoria,” she said as she handed a tiny red box with golden embellishment to the older goddess. “I might know why you’ve asked for that, but be vigilant on how you use it,” she told Vittoria.

The Earth accepted the box, “Thank you, my dear. I would owe you a lot if this one works. Oh, I have another request.”

“That will definitely work! I made it,” replied the goddess. “What else do you want?”

She looked back at Yuuri, “Could you tell my son’s bride that I would like to see him alone?” She turned her gaze towards his husband and the god walked away.

* * *

 

“You two should at least go back to your room! You look disgusting even from afar!” commented someone from behind the North Wind’s table.

He turned around and saw Yurio together with his retainer, Otabek. “Oh! What are you doing here?”

“We received an invitation from the Emperor last night,” answered the retainer, eyeing the bride. “Your dance was artistic and quite original, Yuuri.”

“Thank you, Otabek,” answered the mortal.

A few seconds later, Jean, the West Wind, approached them and Yurio was appalled by the presence. The nymph walked away but then Jean grabbed his arm, trying to pull Yurio towards him. The retainer got in between and just glared at the bringer of spring. He then released his hold of Yurio.

“I will have a word with you later Yurochka,” uttered the West Wind as he left.

Yuuri looked at the North Wind, then back at the nymph and retainer, “Are they what I think they are?”

“It’s not a secret within the palace, but I think the West Wind does not accept it,” answered Viktor.

The gathering continued and even Phichit joined their little circle. The South Wind offered the mortal alcohol, but Yuuri refused. The bringer of midsummer storms was curious and stared at the North Wind and the older god shook his head.

“Interesting,” Phichit thought.

Later on, Yuuri was surprised to see Minako at the banquet. He wondered why, but maybe she was also invited by the Emperor. The goddess whispered in his ear that Lady Vittoria wanted to meet him in person and that they would converse alone. The mortal squeezed Viktor’s hand and told him that he would get something in his room and would be back in a while. The god planted a kiss on his cheek before he left.

Yuuri walked out of the banquet hall and followed Minako’s directions. He hoped that he wouldn’t get lost this time. He turned right and saw someone by the bridge.

He was greeted by a smile. He felt chills down his spine. _Her face was inhumanely beautiful. Her eyes were as cold as the winds brought by her son. Her silver hair shines brightly under the moonlight. I understand even without a word that this woman isn’t pleased with me being around Viktor._

“I am delighted to finally meet you, Yuuri,” uttered the goddess.

The mortal forced himself to say something, “S-same h-here.” Compared to Lord Zoloto, the air around Lady Vittoria was heavy. It was ironic that the God of the Underworld had a more welcoming presence than the Goddess of the Earth.

“I will not play games with you, young one.” she started, “Why are you still here?”

Yuuri didn’t understand, “What do you mean? I am Viktor’s bride. I am bound to stay by his side.”

“Yet you have not been ‘blessed’? You’re not a gifted hunter like Yurio, nor a great warrior like Otabek. You don’t have anything to be ‘blessed’ for.” the goddess mocked. “Tell me, do you know what happened to his previous brides?” she continued when the mortal did not answer, “They withered and my son did not do anything. None of them were blessed. Do you know why?”

_Stop! I don’t need to hear it. Please stop!_

Lady Vittoria leaned forwards, her face close to Yuuri, “He does not care. Nyx, his first wife will be coming back, and she was the most important being for Viktor. She would not be happy seeing your little game with my son. She may even take your life right in front of Viktor.”

Yuuri was silent. He’d never felt so much pain. Her words were like a dagger, stabbing his heart over and over.

He knew about the Primordial Goddess of the Night. He had read stories about her in the library. She was cruel and terrifying. She brought calamities to the mortal realm whenever she wished.

“All I know right now is that Viktor loves me,” Yuuri can’t believe he was saying these words out loud. “I believe he would never hurt me. If this ‘Nyx’ would end my life,” he smirked at the goddess, cocking his head to the side, “then I would regret not seeing Viktor’s rage.”

Lady Vittoria’s eyes widened, “How brave... you insolent mortal.”

“I would like to take my leave if you have nothing more to say, my lady,” Yuuri bowed and left the bridge.

“You tried playing dirty, yet he beat you at your own game,” commented Lord Zoloto who was sauntering towards the goddess. “See, I told you I like him.”

The Goddess of the Earth was not happy hearing those words.

* * *

 

Yuuri searched for Viktor when he came back into the main hall. The god was flushed as she chugged another goblet of wine. He sighed. He hoped for Viktor to not to be very clingy and whiny later. That was wishful thinking because whenever the god had too much to drink, he would plaster himself towards Yuuri and talk and cry all night. He also wished that Viktor would have Minako’s resistance towards alcohol. He found Minami sleeping on a table as Phichit was cackling at him.

“Yuuri,” Phichit called as he ran towards him, holding a nicely decorated drink. “Try this one. I had especially made for you. It’s a local drink in my country.”

Yuuri drank it and was delicious. He never tasted anything like it. It was citrusy yet creamy and there was a little bitterness to it. Yuuri loved it. When he finished it, he asked if Phichit could get more. The South Wind was more than happy to bring another one for his mortal friend.

Viktor was merrily drinking with Minako and Chris, so Yuuri had the freedom to mingle with others. He was introduced to the East Wind, Guang-hong and his husband, Leo. They looked cute together, Yuuri told Phichit. He was surprised that the East Wind was a ‘Alcohol Monster,’ he finished glass after glass and he was still okay. It seemed that he was just drinking water. Leo had to stop the East Wind as he thought that it may take its toll in the morning.

Yuuri continued drinking the fifth glass that was brought to him by Phichit. His eyes were swirling and he felt a little unsteady when he was asked to dance with the others. He laughed and twirled merrily and when he was caught by Viktor he missed his footing. He immediately embraced the god tightly, not caring if everybody would see them. Viktor was his.

“I think it’s time to go back to our room, Yuuri,” told the god. “You’re drunk.”

“You’re the one who smells like alcohol, Viktor,” replied Yuuri, “and I didn’t drink anything aside from Phichit’s juice concoction.”

Viktor’s eyebrows furrowed and he looked at the South Wind who was grinning back at him. That drink was Phichit’s deadly weapon. Even Viktor was hammered by it before because he’d thought it was just a plain tropical drink. Minako was almost affected before. The alcohol was enchanted, so no one would ever taste it and would just focus on the sweet citrus taste.

“I-I want you, Viktor,” Yuuri said breathily.

The North Wind fought the urge to do something illicit in public. He had to remain calm and Yuuri was just blabbering words. The usual Yuuri would never beg for him like this.

“Fill me…”

“Aright, banquet’s over for you, my bride!” Viktor cradled Yuuri in his arms, “I think you had too much and we should go back.”

Viktor waved goodbye to Chris as he hurried out of the hall and ran straight to their quarters. Once they entered, he laid Yuuri onto the mattress, but the mortal tugged on his sleeve. He joined him there.

“What do you want, Yuuri?”

“You?”

“Aside from me?”

“A bath, maybe.”

“I’ll be back,” replied the god.

* * *

 

In the bath, Viktor helped his bride remove his clothes. He wanted to caress and kiss Yuuri’s back, but he mustn’t at the moment. He’ll do it once Yuuri was sober.

“Bathe with me…”

The North Wind sighed and took off his garment. He joined the mortal who was sitting by the corner of the huge bath. Yuuri straddled him and he rested his Viktor’s shoulder.

“Viktor…”

“Hmmm…”

“I need to tell you something.”

“Tell me when you’re sober, Yuuri.”

The mortal faced the god smugly, “I am not drunk, Viktor. I am pretending to be.”

“But Phichit’s –“

Yuuri chortled, “It’s just five glasses. It would take me sixteen glasses of wine to be drunk, Viktor. Besides, it was a good idea to leave the banquet.”

If that’s what Yuuri says, then he would believe it. “Then, what do you want to tell me.”

The mortal bit his lip. He didn’t think how he should say it. He just thought that it might be a good time to tell, “Viktor, remember our little deal?”

“Deal? What deal?”

_Great, he forgot. I should have known it._

“I’ll admit that I’ve lost that deal for some time now,” muttered the mortal. He looked at the god and noticed a sign of arrogant smile. He hid his face back to the god’s shoulders.

“And?”

“I-I, uhm,” _This is embarrassing to say in reality!_ “I want to stay in Boreas for the longest time I can. I want to stay by your side, Viktor.”

“You mean to say –”

“You already know what it means, please, this is so disconcerting already!” Yuuri looked straight at the god, every bit of him was flushing.

Viktor smiled and softly kissed his bride’s lips, “I couldn’t be happier, Yuuri.”

They finished their bath, drying each other’s skin with Viktor occasionally kissing his bride. Yuuri had put on a light garment for sleeping and Viktor didn’t bother to wear anything. He snuggled to Yuuri, attacking his exposed neck from behind, biting and sucking on it ‘til it bled.

“Yuuri,” he uttered, but no one answered.

His bride must have been too tired today. He cuddled Yuuri tighter, “Good night, my sleeping beauty.”

* * *

 

Mornings were the worst for Yuuri. He never liked them. He was used to sleeping until noon back in his family’s house. But Viktor had to wake him up since they would have breakfast together, but he must meet Chris first. The god repeated kissed his lips until he was half awake. Yuuri didn’t mind it, but he was feeling heavy and lazy at the moment.

He heard a knock on the door and a voice asking for permission to enter. He allowed it and the same maids who take care of him came in. They did their routine as Yuuri tried to sleep while sitting, but Minami arrived and woke him up.

“Are you okay, Minami?” asked the bride, remembering what happened to the beast-master last night.

“Of course! I just needed to sleep,” beamed Minami. “I’ll show you where you’re going to have your meal when you’re ready.”

Breakfast was served within a pavilion near a lake. Yuuri was surprised that the Goddess of the Earth was there and Viktor was nowhere to be found. He was relieved to find Minako at the end of the table.

“Good morning, Yuuri,” Lady Vittoria greeted, “I might have been quite impudent during our conversation yesterday. I hope you will accept my apology.”

“Oh, alright,” Yuuri answered plainly, taking a seat near Minako.

“How about some tea, Yuuri,” offered the ‘Earth,’ pouring a good amount into Yuuri’s cup, “that blend was originally made by Minako herself.”

He looked at Minako who smiled at him. The aroma was enticing, he took a sip and the taste was pleasant.

The older goddess smiled, “It will make you long for someone you’ve lost…”

“What?” Yuuri asked, then he felt a sudden pang on his head. His vision was swarming, and he couldn’t hear clearly. His breathing was shallow. Yuuri could only hear Viktor’s voice dreadly saying his name as his eyes closed to meet with total darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OtaYuri ftw♥ (but I still like JJyurio on the side XD)
> 
> According to myths, Nyx is the Primordial Goddess of the Night. I didn't change her name in this story for a reason. XD
> 
> Beta said Mama Earth is a meanie. ~lolz~
> 
> It's cold... I want hugs☻


	13. Interlude: Void

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written in a First POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beta by [thruthfullyfrillying](http://thruthfullyfrillying.tumblr.com/) \- why are we so busy? (‘A`)
> 
> I feel so honored by a poem written by [F_banana](http://archiveofourown.org/users/F_banana/pseuds/F_banana) \- Thank you! (●♡∀♡)
> 
> Apologies for not updating last week (｡•́︿•̀｡)
> 
> Enjoy, I gues... _へ__(‾◡◝ )>

“Mister, is this your first time traveling in this town?” asked by an old boatman while preparing to sail.

“Yes, I’ve been hopping from town to town. Surely this place looks fantastic! Most of the villages were frozen or dead. I’m glad I’ve finally seen the sun when I got here yesterday,” replied the traveler, his eyes were searching for something. Then, he smiled at me. My eyes widened, we are quite far from them.

“We are truly fortunate because this place received the Ice God’s protection from his arctic winds,” told the older man. As he approached our boat, he waved a hand at me and smiled, “Oh, Yuuri, how are you? Are you on your way back home?”

I feigned a smile back at him, “Yes, I am too tired wandering the village.” The traveler was still looking at me. I ignored his gaze.

“Take care, then,” he said as he continued rowing his boat in the canal between the floating houses.

“Thank you, mister,” I responded, only looking at the older man. I have no idea who he is, yet he keeps on smiling at me.

It’s been a week since I’ve woken up back in my room. I was surprised to be back in my village. All my previous servants asked what happened to me. I just looked at them blankly and asked them how long was I gone. They told me that half a year had passed since my wedding. I have no memory of the past six months, yet I feel like something did happen. It would be impossible for me to forget unless I was forced not remember anything.

People from my town called me _the returned bride_ because I was sent back after being given to the Ice God. Instead of being happy, some of the townsfolk were frightened. They were saying that winter might come back since the Ice God was not pleased with me. They even ran to the town’s oracle and asked her why I was returned. She had said nothing and shut her door. These people would not shut their mouths as they kept on mentioning different stories about me like I was not the real bride and there must be another one or I escaped and was pretending to lose my memories.

I wanted to howl at their faces and suggest to sacrifice themselves rather than me. _Those filthy imbeciles!_

To make everything worse, I even received grave news about my entire family. Three months ago, they met their demise through an accident when they were crossing a valley to reach another town. My heart plunged to the depth of the seas when I had heard it. It had me thinking what’s the purpose of me being here if my family wasn’t.

I looked at the structure in front of me. This was my home. This was where I grew up with fond memories of my mother serving my favorite pork cutlet bowl. Yet, when I looked at it now, I couldn’t feel the welcoming essence of a home. It seemed like an ordinary residence to me.

I didn’t care about our family business before as I thought that my older sister would be inheriting it in due time since she was really passionate about it. I missed my sister and her bored face whenever we had a conversation. Passion and boredom were complete opposites, yet she made it work.

My uncle looked after our business and while I was away, he said that I can take over whenever I wanted. I told him, I’m not yet ready as I was still flabbergasted by the fact that I was still alive after that blizzard at the sacred lake. He let me do as I wish at the moment, but he demanded that I would need to be responsible in the future.

I knew I should, but my mind had lots of questions. I couldn’t think of anything, but of the void during those months where I disappeared.

“Yuuri, welcome home,” greeted my uncle as he reviews some documents. “How’s your day?”

“Fine, as usual,” I replied. I just couldn’t tell him that I’ve been roaming around the village to find clues. “I’ll be in my room.”

“Would you like to have your supper there too?” asked the older man.

“That would be preferable,” I told him, then I went straight to the furthest side of the house.

I entered my room and shut the door behind me. I wanted to sleep before dinner, but I’ve been having dreams that I can’t understand. I don’t know what they are about but they all seem different every time.

The first one was a dream that I have been having since I was a child. I would go to a cave and just follow a trail. At the end of the trail, a blinding light would brighten the entire cave for seconds. In the end, some golden feathers would rain down on me.

The other one was a dream that was quite recent, it started merely a year ago. A voice has been calling my name. I kept on asking who it was as I searched for its owner. Like the first one, I would follow a path. However, the end of the trail would coil into nothingness.

The last one felt like a memory instead of a dream. I started dreaming of it a few days ago. I would be standing on a cliff overlooking a place that I’ve never seen before. Someone was beside me, but his face was not clear. He was holding my hand as he said that he wanted me to stay. I never remembered how that dream ended, but I feel like I knew that man.

* * *

 

After my evening meal, I relaxed in the bath. It was warm and comforting, but something was missing. I’m alone. The warmth that I’ve been wanting was not there. I then realized there was nothing to begin with, but it felt like there was something … someone.

Then, I noticed some droplets in the water. Were they my tears? My chest became heavy and I couldn’t stop myself from crying. I couldn’t remember anything. Why am I alive after that day in the lake? What happened during those months? Why can’t I remember anything at all?

So many questions, yet no clues to find answers.

When I finally calmed down, I dried myself and went to my closet. I’m supposed to put on my nightgown, but I don’t want to rest for the night. At this time, no one will notice if I snuck out. I dressed and slowly opened my door, peering down the hallway to see if someone was there. I heard some footsteps, so I retreated in my room. I decided to escape through my window. As I trailed the garden with my light footsteps, I noticed that my uncle was still talking with someone.

I exited through the back door and ran outside. The lights were dim and no one else was outside. I kept on running for quite some time until I arrived at the sacred lake. I used to do this every night when I was younger and whenever I felt uncertain. I searched for my usual spot, but then I noticed someone on the ice.

He was dancing and his hair glittered under the moonlight. I have no idea how he was gliding so smoothly on the ice, but he looked surreal. He reminded me of the person I’ve seen when I was younger. I couldn’t take my eyes off him.

I watched him for minutes and when he stopped, I immediately hid behind a boulder.

I heard him whistle and then he surprised me when he showed himself on the side of the rock, “Found you, little piggy!”

I jumped on my feet and I almost ran, but he grabbed my arm, “Please don’t run away after you’ve watched me.” He smiled and I thought my eyes would be blind.

I stopped trying to escape and he let go of my hand. I couldn’t talk. I couldn’t even bear looking at his face. Wait! I slowly turned my gaze up. He’s the foreigner from this afternoon! This was embarrassing.

“I’m Viktor. I’m a traveler. What’s your name? I believe you’re a local.”

“Yu-Yuuri.”

“Great! Why don’t we talk for a while?”

“I-I think I need to go back…”

“No, no… after you’ve watched me, I don’t think you need to be at home right now,” he said while flashing a bright smile.

“Fine, but first what are those?” I asked as I pointed at his footwear.

“Oh these? Well, I got them from another frozen town years ago. They call these skates. Basically, it’s a footwear with blades so, you can glide the ice easily.”

So, that’s how it worked. I want to try it too!

I gave him my time and we both sat on a rock. I hadn’t been outside the village since I was born, so I was intrigued by the other villages. I asked him questions and he was more than happy to narrate everything about the places he’d seen. In return, he asked me some questions about my town.

* * *

 

The following nights made me excited. We would meet up at the same place and talk for hours. I couldn’t describe what I feel whenever I’m with him, but it makes me light and giggly. His presence makes me happy. I know deep down that he looked beautiful on ice, but I can compare him to the sun. Warm and cozy, like everything about him made comfortable. All I could conclude was that I want to be with him.

I longed for him every night and I ended touching myself several times. I started touching my skin aimlessly then my hand would focus somewhere I wanted his lips. I must be out of my mind thinking about him this much.

There’s one night where I just pulled him towards me and kissed him. His lips were so supple and tasted like honey. Heat rushed throughout my body. I want him. I need him. I couldn’t care less if I ran out of air.

It daunted me when the kiss ended, I couldn’t look at his eyes, “I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have.”

“Yuuri,” he smiled at me, “no need to worry. I feel the same.”

When he said those words, _I couldn’t be happier._

* * *

 

He would be leaving soon. I’ve decided to leave this place as well. I would go wherever he goes.

I would need to inform my uncle that I would be leaving the village for good. I walked down the hall and almost knocked at his door when I heard my uncle talking to one of his colleagues.

“Why did you still accept that kid? He’s just going to take everything from you when he decides to take over the business.”

“It’s only been a few weeks since he came back. I would be alleged if he disappears. Besides, it took me years to plan out his family’s death.”

“Shouldn’t you be more worried? He might find out about that.” Said a different voice.

“I’ll bury him alive once he does. However, I have better plans for him. If we dress him properly, he is more beautiful than any women in our village. He would definitely sell for a high price.”

I was petrified. I couldn’t believe what he just said. I need to get away from here!

I slowly backed away, but I bumped something behind me. I felt my blood run cold. I hurriedly tried to escape, but the man behind me caught me and his grip was far too strong. Another one came and his mouth turned to a filthy smile. He opened the door and I was dragged to my uncle’s room. I was pushed and held down on the floor. I hissed as I saw my uncle grinning at me.

“Oh Yuuri! I’m glad to see you!”

“You lowlife bastard!” I snarled at him.

He turned toward his friend and smiled at him, “So since we are considering merchandising my nephew, how about tasting him first?”

The air around me changed. I knew what would happen next, but I don’t want that. A hand started caressing my thighs. No! Not like this! Not them! What have I done to them? No! Help!

_Help me, Viktor!_

Heavy winds blew and I was surrounded by ice. The man holding me down was entirely frozen. The other are on the other side. I looked around me. It’s supposed to be cold, yet I feel warm. The room was covered by ice. _Ice?_

 

_“Good night, my sleeping beauty.”_

_“I couldn’t be happier, Yuuri.”_

_“I want to stay in Boreas for the longest time I can. I want to stay by your side, Viktor.”_

_“Am I forgiven?”_

_“I’m grateful that you were born, Yuuri.”_

_“What’s this? Is my bride being overconfident?”_

_“Can I kiss you, my Yuuri.”_

_“No, it hasn’t. By my_ judgement _, they deserve eternal winter.”_

_“A healthy relationship like this should be built on trust, right?”_

_“I’ve waited for a long time. I’ve always wanted to meet you, Yuuri.”_

 

Everything that happened when I disappeared came back to me suddenly. The void in my memory was now filled with my stay in Boreas.

“Are you alright, Yuuri?” I heard Viktor asked as he entered the room.

I ran and embraced him as soon as I saw him. I couldn’t believe how much I missed him in less than a day. I couldn’t believe I fell in love with him twice.

“Viktor, Viktor, Viktor,” I chanted his name repeatedly. Let me feel him more.

“Who the hell are you?” my uncle seethed at Viktor.

Viktor ignored and kissed me, “What do you want me to do?”

“What do you mean?” I asked.

“Do you want me to end their life? They almost soiled you.”

“Please do,” I answered him. “Do whatever you want.”

Viktor whispered words that sounded like a song. It was a language that I had not heard before. As those words come out from his mouth, the ice thickened and slowly crawled towards my uncle as if it was alive. The ice crept up to his legs and he started shrieking, pleading for help. It was slow and torturous. I chuckled as I saw his pained face.

“Stop, Viktor,” I demanded when his head was the only one left unfrozen. He stopped chanting. “I have a better idea.”

“What would that be, my love?” Viktor asked, his arms wrapping around me.

“Why don’t you drown the entire town with ice?” I suggested, “You did say this place deserves eternal winter.”

“That could also mean erasing the town off the map and I would also lose a territory.”

“You have other places better than this, I suppose.”

“True. Hmm… so why don’t we go back to the lake? The portal back to Boreas is there, after all.”

I nodded and followed Viktor outside. My uncle was still saying unnecessary things, but it all went out of my other ear.

The villagers looked at us. Some were terrified because Viktor’s footsteps were all covered with frost. He didn’t look like his usual traveler appearance. It’s the usual Viktor that I’ve been with for the past six months, inhumanely beautiful.

Once we were at the lake, Viktor summoned his arctic winds, engulfing the entire town with a snowstorm. Ice flakes manifested above Viktor and invoked his commands. The flakes changed to light and powdery clouds as they floated over the village. The mist beneath the clouds was lovely, then a mass of snow rushed down quickly and enveloped the entire place, blasting every bit of life in there.

I could hear screams from inside the villagers homes. I looked at Viktor and I received a peck on the forehead, “Shall we go back, my love?”

I never noticed a portal open once the blizzard surrounded us. I entered while holding Viktor’s hand. There were a few seconds of an unknown pool of darkness, then just like that, we were back in the palace.

“Welcome home, Yuuri,” Viktor greeted, his arms around me as always.

“I’m back,” I replied, welcoming his embrace. My Viktor.

* * *

 

_It’s time…_

_I cannot wait any longer…_

_I’ll take back what belongs to me…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happened in chapter 12? Well, that would be explained later. o((*^▽^*))o


	14. Burn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beta by [thruthfullyfrillying](http://thruthfullyfrillying.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> _Why do I keep on writing a genre when I'm not really good at writing that genre. I'm better off with crack or angst._
> 
>  
> 
> I miss Minami ... (⌒▽⌒)☆
> 
> Enjoy ♥

“Viktor, I had a dream,” Yuuri said as he opened his eyes, his head resting on Viktor’s chest.

“What’s it about?” asked the other, fingers playing on his bride’s tousled hair.

“I was sent back home and then you disguised yourself as a traveler. I obviously fell for you, then…”

“Yuuri…”

“Hmm? What?”

“That wasn’t a dream.”

“Oh!”

Yuuri asked Viktor about what happened to him after he drank the tea served by Lady Vittoria and the reason behind sending him home.

The North Wind told him that his mother wanted to play a game with Viktor. She asked Minako to brew a blend where the heart would long for someone it truly belongs to and that would include erasing Yuuri’s memories of when he stayed in Boreas. Should the mortal not remember anything about Viktor within the time limit, then the North Wind would need to forget Yuuri as well. That would mean that they were not connected by the strings of fate. However, if Yuuri remembers and decided to stay with him, then his mother would step back from separating them.

The Goddess of Love chuckled upon hearing the rules and verbalized her bet on Viktor’s win. Lady Vittoria glared at her. Minako’s certain that love would win in the end. The primordial goddess doubted the drink, but the younger goddess confirmed that she didn’t tweak her little sweet concoction.

The Earth stated that Viktor can appear before Yuuri if he wished to, but he couldn’t hint about anything that happened between them. He accepted the terms and devised a plan with his half-sister. He was relieved that Minako had never betrayed him. He trusted her since the beginning as the eyes of the North Wind when Viktor wasn’t around. Only a number knew that they were blood-related.

Minako suggested that the god would assume the role of a traveler. He would then do the same thing he did whenever he escaped to the mortal world, ice dancing. That could get Yuuri’s attention, according to her. Viktor questioned it at first, but remembered their very first meeting.

Viktor watched his bride for several days before he made his appearance. Minami escorted him, restraining the god whenever another human interacts closely with Yuuri.

_“Minami, let me go! He’s seducing my bride. Yes, he has an attractive face for a human, but Yuuri’s off limits!”_

_“Viktor, you are not supposed to jeopardize our plan!” Minami demanded, blocking Viktor’s way._

_“He’s holding Yuuri’s hand! I’ll freeze his entire being and…”_

_“He’s human, Viktor and you’re a god, the rightful husband of Yuuri. He is_ of _no competition to you! Yuuri has no memories right now, but I don’t think he would just be swept off his feet by a regular person. Besides, you will meet each other tonight! Patience, Viktor!”_

_The god stopped struggling, “Oh, you’re right.”_

Viktor was conflicted during his first nights with Yuuri. He wanted to embrace him and feel his warmth. He wished to kiss him and taste his honeyed lips. Yet he couldn’t. He should remain strong. When Yuuri initiated their kiss, Viktor’s heart flew to the heavens. _A little more and Yuuri will be his again._

His eyes were too focused on his bride that Yuuri’s uncle almost slip past by him. Viktor planned on surprising the mortal by visiting his residence. He didn’t bother to be polite and just trespassed, he didn’t need to abide by the rules at this hour. Then, he heard Yuuri snarling at his uncle. He rushed and saw men touching his precious bride. His eyes blacked out and summoned his arctic winds. The ice encapsulated the wretched man who were pinning down Yuuri while the others managed to escape.

When his bride wrapped his arms around him tightly. He knew that Yuuri finally remembered. His happiness couldn’t compare to anything right now, but they would need to take care of another matter. He asked if he could end their lives and Yuuri agreed.

What surprised the god was Yuuri’s request on burying the town with snow. He knew that the most of the people never treated Yuuri right, but he never thought that he would demand something like this. He granted it. If Yuuri would wish for something, Viktor would definitely give it.

* * *

 

Yuuri laughed when he heard about Minami’s struggles. He could clearly imagine Viktor at that time. He even teased the god about the man that he saw and wasn’t pleased about him knowing Yuuri since childhood. The mortal told Viktor that the man was promiscuous and never caught his attention. Viktor calmed down and squeezed his bride, peppering kisses on his chin down to his neck.

As Yuuri expected, their intimacy would be halted by Minami. “Yuuri, I’m truly sorry, but the North Wind needs to return to his duties. Yakov bawled at me a while ago.”

The mortal also anticipated that the god would whine and make and adorable face. “You should go, Viktor. I’ll have breakfast by myself,” Yuuri uttered, placing a light kiss on the god’s forehead.

When Viktor left, the mortal lied on the bed for minutes. He didn’t have much appetite since his mind was elsewhere. If that wasn’t a dream, then he just asked Viktor to destroy his village in reality.

_This is who you really are, Yuuri._

“Enough!” Yuuri shouted to no one. When would this end? His body was shaking and he couldn’t control. He never once mentioned it to Viktor. He didn’t want him to worry. But, this is getting too much. Most of his dreams were the same, playing like a loop and in the end, he would wake up. “My sanity must not be intact anymore.” he murmured.

The mortal took a while to collect himself. He decided to have his morning meal and invited Minami to join him. When they arrived at the pavilion, Minako was there. There was an awkward silence at first, but Minako broke it, “I’m sorry.”

“Huh?” Yuuri wondered, his drink almost spilled.

“Well, about that…”

“Viktor told me everything, so it’s okay. If he trusts you that much, I wouldn’t doubt you at all,” Yuuri said, taking another sip from his cup.

“Well, thank you. I would never deceive Viktor. He and my father accepted me here unlike the others,” muttered the goddess, her eyes stilled on her plate. “I accepted her proposal because I believe in you and Viktor. The ‘Earth’ was never fond of humans unless they are blessed or returned. So, it was somehow predictable that she would do something when Viktor brought you here. It has always been like that.”

“Always been?” asked the mortal.

“You know that Viktor’s previous brides weren’t blessed, right?” Yuuri nodded and she continued, “Some of them die because of age and some took their own lives. The brides who killed themselves were the ones who were head over heels in love with him. Lady Vittoria sent the Oneiroi. They were black-winged souls created by Goddess of the Night. They infiltrate dreams and turns it into a nightmare. It wouldn’t be a simple dark dream. From what I heard, every time a person sleeps, his gravest fear would haunt him in a loop. It would continue until the person does not want to sleep or decides to die.”

Now that he’d heard about it, Yuuri was thinking if the primordial goddess already sent these spirits to haunt his dreams. “Minako, do you think…”

“What is it?” queried the goddess.

“Nothing,” the mortal answered. If my dreams were because of them, then why would I hear a voice in my waking hours? Then his blood went cold, realizing that Minami was with them.

The beast-master whispered, “Sorry,” after smiling at him.

* * *

 

Later, Yuuri buried himself in the library, reading books about spells and legendary beasts. He couldn’t join Yurio today because he didn’t want to disturb him and Otabek. He thought that a retainer would need to stay by Viktor’s side. Guess, he was wrong.

When the sun was soon to set, Yuuri decided to have a relaxing bath in the hot spring. Hardly no one uses it aside from Viktor. His muscles loosened while being submerged into the bath. He loved it. It was so soothing, that he rested his arms on the edge and tried to nap.

“It’s not healthy to sleep in a hot spring, Yuuri,” the mortal heard Viktor say.

He ignored him, but he could feel his footsteps getting closer, “I don’t think I can do anything else.”

“Are you suggesting something, my love? Is it something that would excite me,” Viktor whispered as he kneeled.

“Don’t get your hopes up. I am not implying anything,” the mortal replied, his tone getting lower.

“Shame,” the god stood and removed his garments layer by layer. “Shall I join you, then?”

“Do whatever you want.”

Viktor stepped in the spring, not bothering with unusual warmth on skin. He sat beside Yuuri silently, waiting if the other would at least react. Unfortunately, nothing.

Minutes passed and Viktor was tired of it. After everything that happened yesterday, his bride was ignoring him. He inched nearer to the mortal and played patterns on Yuuri’s arm down to his side. The mortal shivered and opened his eyes, “What do you want?”

The god grinned, “You know what I want.”

Yuuri sighed and turn to face the god. His lips were captured, slowly and passionately. One hand caressed Viktor’s cheeks as he deepened their kiss. He can hear his heart thundering and wanting to get out of his chest. Blood rushed all over him, heat overflowing in his veins. His other hand rested on the god’s chest, fingers tracing unknown shapes on his skin. Viktor’s lips travelled down his neck, nipping and biting as Yuuri arches back. Yes, the spring’s water was warm, but Viktor’s touch was more capable of making his body ablaze.

The mortal rose from his place, turning and showing his behind to Viktor. He bent forward and gripped some of the rocks on the edge of the spring. A rosy tinge painted on his face as he feels his own cock dripping with want.

“Hmmm… what’s this?” teased the god as he licked his lips. His palms encircling Yuuri’s bottom, outlining his curves.

Viktor planted small kisses on his bride’s derriere and parted his cheeks open. He let his tongue trace Yuuri’s pink puckered entrance. The mortal’s throaty moans encouraged the god to do more and stretch his hole. He wanted to see how far Yuuri could take until he begs. He darted his tongue faster.

Yuuri bit his lips hard, desperately trying to control his voice, “V-Viktor… more…”

The god chuckled and ceased his ministrations. He covered two of his fingers with saliva, then pressing his middle finger to his bride’s entrance. Yuuri yelped due to pain, yet he was also feeling more pleasure than before. Viktor added another finger and pushed further, pupils blown bigger as he hears the mortal’s lovely sounds. He continued scissoring Yuuri’s insides, hitting a delicious spot until he was quivering with lust, legs giving up and falling on his knees.

The god pulled his digits, embracing his bride from the back, “Don’t tell me you came just because of that. I didn’t even touch your shaft, my love.”

Yuuri rolled his eyes, “Stupid god,” and stole a quick peck from Viktor.

* * *

 

They went back to Yuuri’s room after. The mortal settled himself in between the god’s legs, his back leaning on the other’s chest. Viktor held his right above his head, and slowly slipping a golden ring on his finger. Yuuri’s heart somersaulted and he immediately faced the god, “Viktor what is this?”

“A ring.”

“What’s does this mean?”

Viktor caressed his bride’s cheek, “It’s just a proof that we won’t be separated no matter what happens. A symbol of my love for you. I promise to never leave you.”

“I-is there another,” he looked around found the other pair on the bedside. He reached for it, examining how elegant the band is. He looked at Viktor and their eyes met. He took Viktor’s right hand and slid the ring slowly as his hands were shaking, “I’ll say the same, Viktor. I’ll stay by your side.”

“Then, shall we conclude your ‘blessing’ tomorrow when the full moon rises at sun down,” uttered the god, planting a gentle kiss on Yuuri’s lips.

“Blessing? What?” Yuuri’s eyes widened in shock.

The god smiled giddily, “A blessing has three phases. The first one is ceasing someone’s time. That means that you’re aging would stop, but you would still be vulnerable for physical attacks. Your body would change drastically if you are mortally wounded upon being blessed. Minami would be an example. His body regressed to a young lad. On your case, everything would seem normal. I’ve started your blessing on the night that you confessed what you have felt for me.”

Yuuri remained silent, so the other continued, “The second one is sharing a part of my soul. This ring has my soul infused with it. Each of being who are blessed received a little ornament from me.” He winked at his bride, “Then for you to embrace eternity,” he tucked Yuuri’s hair at the back of his ear, “you will have to eat a fruit from the peach tree under the full moon.”

The mortal didn’t utter a single word for a minute. He tried to decipher what he had just been told Then, he faced the god, “But Viktor, I don’t want to be blessed.”

Viktor’s serene appearance turned dark quickly, the temperature in the room becoming cooler. “Why? Give me a valid reason behind what you just said.”

Yuuri shivered dreadfully and he couldn’t feel his hands. The warmth in the room had vanished in an instant, “C-calm down, Viktor. Please…”

The god closed his eyes, composing himself. The air around them no longer dropping in temperature. Viktor clasped his fingers with his bride, “I beg you, Yuuri. Don’t do this to me. Tell me…”

The mortal narrated a story that he heard from his teacher, Minako. She had many lovers, but she only felt love with one mortal man. She blessed him and lived in the palace in peace for months, but the man lost his humanity and went berserk. His insanity was due to his weak human mind. In the end, she mixed a potion to forcefully put him to sleep and never wake up.

“I believe that you know about it, Viktor.”

“Of course, I do. It was the first time I’ve seen her so smitten. But, Yuuri that doesn’t mean it will happen to you. Look at Otabek, at Minami. I blessed them hundreds of years ago and they are still in their right minds.”

“I have a frail mind, Viktor. I’ve been hearing voices everywhere and I dreamt the same dream for months! I don’t want to feel weak like this.”

“You’re not weak, Yuuri. Please think about it. I thought when you acknowledged our love, you would have consented to my blessing.”

“Viktor… I…”

“Please…” the god embraced him, “Will you entrust me with your entire being?”

“Then, give me time.”

“I can’t. Don’t deny my sole request from you. Please trust me on this, I would never let you fall.”

“Can I answer tomorrow, then?”

Viktor allowed Yuuri to give him an answer the next day.

* * *

 

Yuuri didn’t have a dream for the first time. His mind revolved around his decision. He truly wanted to be with Viktor, but he wasn’t sure if he could embrace immortality right now.

The mortal rolled and buried his head in between Viktor’s shoulders. The god tightened his embrace and Yuuri asked, “Are you awake?”

“Hmmm…” Viktor’s palm ran down his back.

“Forgive me this time again, North Wind,” Minami shouted outside the door, “The peach tree…”

Before Minami could finish what he was saying, the god vanished from Yuuri’s side.

Viktor ran to the garden as fast as he could. He saw Yurio and Minako watching a burning tree. A tree that could take more than a hundred years to grow. Normally, Viktor could extinguish fire in an instant, but the flames that engulfed the tree were black like the night sky. Only named primordial gods could stop this fire that emanated from darkness and all of them were in slumber.

“This fire will not stop until it accomplishes its duty,” muttered the goddess.

“Yurio,” Viktor voiced out, his eyes plastered on his sacred tree.

“What is it, Viktor?” answered the nymph.

“I know she’s awake now. Hunt down Nyx and tell me her whereabouts.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any more questions? (there's a lot, I know) Well, gimme another week (≡^∇^≡)


	15. Midnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beta by [thruthfullyfrillying](http://thruthfullyfrillying.tumblr.com/)
> 
> A bit shorter than usual ♥
> 
> Enjoy! o(〃＾▽＾〃)o

Yuuri tried hard to catch up to Viktor. When he arrived at the garden, he saw the god with an angered expression even though he still looked collected. He noticed a tree that was burning. He had never seen a fire as dark as the night sky. His entire body trembled at the sight. It wasn’t because of fear, it was something else. Then, his heart pounded heavily and his head ached like it was being crushed. He fell on his knees, his vision blurring. He never felt so much agony before.

“Yuuri, what’s happening?” Minami kneeled beside him.

“I don’t know,” Yuuri answered. He could hear the same voice giggling in his head. Stop!

“Yuuri,” the bride heard Viktor’s voice. The laughing stopped and his pain disappeared.

Yuuri stared up to the god as the other offered his hand. Yuuri accepted and slowly rose up. He was then embraced by the god tightly.

“I’m sorry, Yuuri.”

“I should be the one apologizing. I’ve been so selfish. This shouldn’t have happened.”

“I’ll find another way. I wouldn’t allow you to be in danger further.”

“I’m not …”

“You don’t understand. _Nyx_ can end your life the moment she sees you. Even if I have stopped your time and given you a part of my soul, it wouldn’t be enough to make you an immortal.”

Yuuri couldn’t argue with that. He kissed the god’s forehead and smiled at him, placing his full trust in him. He’ll let Viktor do what he wanted this time.

Viktor didn’t let him go until Yakov arrived with a stern face. The older god saw the tree and told the North Wind that he could resume his duties later if he wanted. Viktor informed that he would go in a while as he does not want to see what’s happening further. He ordered Minako to cast a protective barrier around the tree to the contain the fire as a precaution. The goddess suggested that she might not need it as the flame only concentrated on the tree. Still, Viktor compelled her. He turned to Minami and commanded him to stay with Yuuri.

“Stay in the palace for now.”

“But, Viktor…”

“Please. If you’re going somewhere, tell me and have Minami by your side. That would make me feel at ease.”

The bride conceded.

* * *

 

As Viktor entered his study, he felt an ominous atmosphere. He remained cool as usual as three young deities cloaked in black greeted him. “Axel, Lutz and Loop. To what do I owe the honor of being visited by the Fates?”

The three sneered at the god, _“We’re here to collect your dues, North Wind.”_

_“Our assistance in bringing your beloved Yuuri to our realm amounts a lot of your soul.”_

_“We’ve visited just in case you’ve forgotten.”_

The North Wind wore his usual façade. He just wished it was they who would forget, but the Fates always mean business. They only allow requests that interest them and Viktor was one of the fortunate gods who could request anything from them. However, every wish comes with a price and it’s always an equivalent value for them.

Since Yuuri arrived months ago, Viktor had been dreading their arrival. The Fates asked a part of his soul and he agreed immediately. As an undying being, his soul should have been unlimited. That’s only applicable for the Primordial Gods. As a Cardinal God, the amount of his soul was also his lifespan. He wouldn’t die, but every time he blessed a human, his ‘awakened’ life shortens. And as for Viktor who had been awake for more than ten thousand years and blessed several mortals, he was nearing his _slumber_.

“May I humbly request delaying my payment?” asked Viktor, hoping that the three would agree.

_“Why is that?”_

_“Why should we accept?”_

_“What can you offer us?”_

He knew it. These three cannot be bent easily. “As you may have predicted, the Night has already awakened. I wanted to spend my time with her. If you take a part of me now, I would only have less than a year to be awake. There’s nothing I can offer at the moment.”

The Fates snickered, _“What an obvious lie, North Wind!”_

_“We’ve seen your future and we know when you would sleep.”_

_“And the Night! Oh, how we have waited for our creator to come back!”_

They continued to laugh for a while and when they were satisfied, they gazed up to the god and uttered in unison, _“We will come back and collect. We will observe from afar for now.”_

“I give you my gratitude,” replied the god. He couldn’t believe it.

“We shall watch on how things will turn out to be even though, we have already seen it. Everything will be far more interesting when the sun sets today,” told Axel, followed by Lutz, _“Remember, no one can escape us, not even you, Viktor.”_

The Fates slowly vanished into thin air.

Viktor sighed heavily.

* * *

 

Yuuri spent most of his time in the library, behaving like he was told. He wanted to be outside the palace, but everybody seemed apprehensive, so he just let it be. He should have been frightened when Viktor said that he may die as soon as Nyx saw him, but he wasn’t. Who’s the Goddess of the Night anyway? Why were they so wary at the mention of her name?

“Yuuri?” Minami whispered as he entered the room.

“What is it, Minami,” answered the bride, flicking another page from the book he was reading.

“I know you wanted to be out of the palace. So, if you want to come with me, you can,” told Minami, “I’ll be seeing Ivory and the others in the mountains.” The beastmaster assured the bride that Viktor knew that they would be going outside the castle.

Yuuri stood up and left the book on the table in a hurry, beaming to Minami, “I’m definitely coming!”

The bride was elated to see Ivory again. He asked Minami if he could meet other dragons. When Minami allowed him to, Yuuri almost jumped off his feet and sprinted to the mountains. As they reached their destination, Yuuri couldn’t contain his excitement. If he could, he wanted to ride Ivory and fly into the skies again.

When Ivory saw Yuuri, the dragon nuzzled him excitedly. The legendary creature behaved herself and let the bride pet her mane and scales that seemed like steel. After a short while, Minami disturbed them and asked Yuuri to follow him as he needed to see the another one. Ivory grumbled and almost breathed cold frost towards the beastmaster.

“You shouldn’t do that to Minami,” stated Yuuri, chuckling as the dragon sounded like she was whining. “Sorry, but we have to go. I’ll play with you next time.”

Yuuri followed Minami closely as they entered a cave. Minami flicked his fingers and small orbs of fire ignited, lighting their way through a tunnel. As they passed the flames, some of the other immediately float in front of them. They continued trailing the path and when they reached the end of the passageway, Yuuri’s head pounded again. It was a similar ache in his head, but with less impact.

“Yuuri, meet Midnight,” Minami pointed to a massive creature, even bigger than Ivory, with thick obsidian scales. It had a large curving horn that gave off a jagged and fearsome presence. It had wings that flowed into frills that ran from neck to tail. Its talons also looked like lethal daggers.

The black dragon eyed Yuuri and slowly sauntered towards him. Yuuri stayed still, wondering if it would the same actions that Ivory did before. He was wrong as the dragon appeared to kneel before him, it’s head bowed.

“I’m glad to see you, your Majesty,” Yuuri heard another voice. He looked at Minami and the beastmaster pointed towards the dragon. “I was reborn and waited for you.”

“What? It must be a mistake, uhm, midnight,” uttered Yuuri. He never heard Ivory talk to his mind before.

“Midnight is a special one. She is the strongest and most intimidating dragon among all. Black dragons are said to be the guardians of the mortal realm under the orders of the Goddess of the Night,” informed Minami as he walked back to the tunnel, leaving some of the flaming orbs with Yuuri. “I’ll let the two of you talk.”

“Minami, wait!” shouted Yuuri, “What do you know?”

“A lot of things came into light since yesterday, Yuuri.”

When the Master of Beast left, the dragon began, “Allow me to change to a non-threatening form.”

“Suit yourself,” Yuuri replied, taking several steps back.

The dragon closed its eyes and a black mist covered it, whirling around the creature. The mist dissipated and revealed a female-like figure. She still had some of the obsidian scales on her arms, the curved horn and the enormous satin-like wings. “I thought you’d never return, your Majesty.”

“What are you saying? I believe you have the wrong person.”

“I see, you don’t fully remember everything. It’s really fascinating seeing _‘his’_ highness in a human body. I overheard that your body was destroyed. I was grimly worried for years, then the North Wind brought you here six months ago and I couldn’t believe that you’re back! Don’t worry, I would do whatever you bid me to. As always, my loyalty is yours.”  
  
“I don’t understand. This must be a mistake, I’ll be taking my leave.”

“Your majesty! It’s not just me who waited. There were others too, but they aren't in Boreas. They will come if you summon them!” Midnight cried to the bride, “And please remember my real name!”

_Sara_

“Sara?” Yuuri whispered and turned around, seeing a warm smile from Midnight. The dragon kneeled one more time before Yuuri left.

* * *

 

Yuuri could almost see the light as he paced the cave. Then, like this morning, his heart began thundering and his head felt like it was being crushed, his breathing was too shallow. He rushed out of the cave, the sun was due to set soon.

It’s near, Yuuri. Run!

There it was again, that ill-sounding voice that haunted him for months. It was telling him to go somewhere, but where could it be?

It’s hidden behind the waterfalls.

Yuuri searched for Minami. The beastmaster asked the bride to follow him. They trailed the forest for minutes and got near to a river.

“I’ll stay here,” Minami said, sitting on a rock by the riverbed. “Just follow that path and you’ll see what you’re searching.”

“You know something,” uttered Yuuri.

“I just found out,” answered the other. “Go!”

Yuuri hurried down the trail. He didn’t know why, but there’s something that he needed at the end of this path. When he saw a waterfall, he searched for an entrance. Fortunately, he found it behind an enormous boulder. As he passed into the entrance, he felt nostalgic. It was like his dream. A dark path that he needed to finish. He walked inside the cave. The darkness covered the entire place, but not him. He could clearly see himself as well as the structured path. He continued for minutes and there, he was greeted by two chromatic doors. He pushed one door, peering on what was inside. It was a room with a bed surrounded by moonflowers, evening primrose and other flowers that only blooms at night.

_Finally, do you remember?_

_Do you know me?_

“Who are you?”

_I am you. You are me._

“I don’t remember anything and I don’t know you.”

_You should know me. The voice chuckled and Yuuri could feel something cold enveloping around him._

_Are you afraid of me like everyone else?_

“I’m not.”

_Then, I’ll show you who you really are._

* * *

 

Viktor whisked to the mountains when Yurio told him that he had found the Night. The god needed to stop the Night before the she sees Yuuri or else something grave might happen. He passed by Minami who was sitting on a rock and calmly looked back at him. Where is Yuuri? he thought.

He knew this place and wished he never needed to see this part of Boreas again. As he trailed the path, he could feel the Night’s power inside the cave. He burst the door open and his heart sank. No one was there except for his beloved bride, surrounded by black haze, _“What are you doing here, Yuuri?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe some readers got it right, but there would be more to come. (✿´ ꒳ ` )


	16. Cosmos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beta by [thruthfullyfrillying](http://thruthfullyfrillying.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I just didn't have the time and energy to post last week :(
> 
> 'Divinity' - a term that I'll be using to refer to any primordial god especially Yuuri :)

_Spawn of the chaotic universe,_  
_Emerging from darkness all over,_  
_Created the abyss of heavens,_  
_Submerging herself to solitude._

 _Only one caught her eye_  
_To descend from the sky,_  
_A strand of silver that shines,_  
_A gaze that freezes fire._

 _Decades of illusion she lived,_  
_Love she thought was pure,_  
_Eyes like blood full of tears_  
_For all the lies she hears._

 _Granting a wish that concludes_  
_All the conflict that lingers_  
_Will he wait for millennia_  
_Once she awakens from utopia?_

* * *

 

Yuuri breathed out heavily as his eyes adjusted, seeing everything a bit differently. He looked at his hands and touched his face, feeling his own silken skin on his fingertips. He remembered everything, from his birth to his slumber. He even recollected all the love 'she' thought 'she' had, yet 'her' heart crushed like a glass in the end.

He could hear his beloved, his steps, his breathing, his heartbeat. Yuuri rose from where he kneeled, clearing strands of hair that covered his face. He would need to cut them later as it grew quite longer than expected. He missed him so much.

He smiled when he heard the door creak and Viktor asking, “What are you doing here, Yuuri.” The black haze surrounding the bride cleared a path. It followed her as she sauntered towards the god.

“Viktor,” he whispered, cupping the god’s cheek, “I miss you.” Yuuri let his lips touch ghostly on Viktor’s neck as he wrapped his arms around the god. “I have dreamt about you for ten thousand years.”

“Nyx? Are you truly…”

“I am Yuuri. I am Nyx.”

“I-I’m glad you’re back.”

“Liar,” he retorted, “You and I both know that you never loved me as Nyx, Viktor. You feared me for no reason, though that was all in the past. I can forgive you because my heart is still yours.”

“I don’t understand. How can you be here?”

The bride chuckled, “Simple. It’s what the cosmos desired.” _What I desired…_ “Shall we go back?”

The North Wind followed the Night as they exited the cave. Both saw Minami, and Yuuri smiled at him, the other returning the gesture.

* * *

 

Viktor didn’t utter a word even after supper. Minako and Yurio joined them. The nymph was surprised and annoyed at the same time, but he accepted the situation. However, the goddess gawked at the divinity, “How could it be? Your bloodline never linked back to the gods.”

The Night whispered to the goddess, “The ‘cosmos’ created that bloodline just for me.”

“I don’t believe you. Even if you’re the first daughter, err, son, that does not explain that you can manipulate the universe according to your bidding.”

Yuuri just chortled, “I’m just saying the truth.”

The country was now enveloped by the ‘veil’ created by his bride, protecting Boreas like millennia ago. “She, tsk, he’s doing whatever he wants again.” The reigns of the realm would be in his favor again, now that the Night had returned. Viktor didn’t wish for it, but he would have to speak to Nyx, no, to Yuuri that he needed to be neutral or the ‘Winds’ might riot against him.

The night sky was darker than usual. Stars were cloaked by the ‘Night’s veil,’ known as the Boreas’ most tangentially scripted barrier. It was designed to keep enemies out of the country and also signaled other gods that a Primordial Divinity resides in this kingdom.

“Yuuri, word would be out sooner than I thought.”

“Why?”

The god pointed at the sky, “You’re the only one who can summon these inscriptions.”

“You’ll get used to it again. The ‘veil’ guarded your country and all of your territories during the war.”

“My country doesn’t need your protection, Nyx.”

Yuuri closed his eyes, his chest heaving as he heard his previous name, “I prefer if you would call me _‘Yuuri’_ , Viktor.”

“You don’t feel like Yuuri, _Nyx_.”

 _Bastard, stupid god._ The awakened deity clenched his fist as he bit his lower lip. _Do we have to do this again?_ “I’m retiring in my room, Viktor. You are more than welcome to visit me tonight,” he told the god, winking at him.

* * *

 

Viktor did visit Yuuri and stayed with him all night. No matter how confused he was, deep down he still wished to be with his bride. As he closed his eyes to sleep, he felt fingers lightly touching his features, tracing unknown patterns. He wanted to pull Yuuri close and feel his warmth, but didn’t when he heard what his bride uttered words that he heard ten thousand years ago.

_You belong to me, Viktor._

 

* * *

 

Yuuri pressed feathery kisses on his husband’s forehead. He knew he was being greedy, but he can’t help it. He’s afraid that history would repeat, that Viktor might go search for another mortal bride. He wouldn’t let that happen one more time, but he couldn’t let go of that thought.

Before the bride could kiss his beloved again, his attention turned to something else. The burnt down peach tree has _sprung back to life_. Yuuri muttered his simplest spell as he left the room. He continued to walk toward the garden where the tree was rooted. His black flames slowly ignited the tree once more.

“You seem to like burning trees, dear Yuuri. Or shall I say Nyx?”

“Vittoria.”

“That’s uncouth, young one,” the silver-haired goddess raised an eyebrow, obviously irritated.

Yuuri snickered, “Why should I show respect to someone who is far below me? Who poses as the Mother of the human world and who fabricates truths and tricks everybody around her just to get what she wants?”

“I have no idea what you’re saying. I’m just here to revive my son’s sacred tree,” she looked at the peach tree, “Aww, it’s burning again. I wish I could extinguish your abysmal flames myself. My poor Viktor. He is being toyed by an _obsessive divinity_.”

“Leave.”

“This is not your territory, Nyx,” answered the Earth. “I can come and go as I please. I am not an uninvited guest like you.”

“Viktor brought me here. And you spouted lies in front of me when you knew that I was Nyx all along. Oh, let me remember what you said,” Yuuri cleared his throat, _“I, his first wife will be coming back, and I was the most important being for Viktor.”_

“Sarcasm entertains me the most,” Vittoria sneered weakly, “It’s disappointing that you came back after that drink erased your memory. I’m preventing you from awakening fully. I shouldn’t have allowed my adorable son to see you. If he knew that you were Nyx from the start, he wouldn’t have gone after you.”

“I would still have awakened even if I don’t have a part of my memory. If the Cosmos wanted me back in this world, no one could hinder that. Even you,” Yuuri snarled, eyes glowing red like rubies. “Leave before I do something that you would regret.”

“I regret nothing, foolish Night,” replied Lady Vittoria as she slowly vanished into thin air. “Let’s meet at the Summit.”

The fire kindled more as Yuuri tried to collect himself. Seeing Vittoria made him furious. Remembering what happened in the past made his heart ache. And Viktor, he just wanted to be back in his arms. _What’s happening to me?_

* * *

 

When Viktor opened his eyes in the morning, he found Yuuri up sitting beside him, embrace his chest close to his chest. “Didn’t you sleep, love?”

Yuuri faked a smile, arms reaching Viktor. “I don’t think I would’ve been able to. I’ve slept for so long, my love,” his fingers brushed the god’s hair up. He could just gaze upon Viktor’s form all day.

When a servant disturbed his thoughts and was informed about their morning meal, they did their usual routine. Viktor left first and Yuuri was left with his servants. They brought different sets of robes that suited him. They were all amazed that the bride appeared more beautiful, even though Yuuri does not feel anything different at all. They complimented his eyes as they described it as a pair of rubies sparkling under the moonlight. Yuuri thought that his eyes were like soaked in blood and made his skin look paler. They adorned him with jewels that he originally owned.

As he trailed a path to the pavilion, he saw someone beaming a sunshine-like smile at him. His eyes grew wide and ran to the god, “Phichit! What are you doing here?”

“I decided to visit when I saw the ‘veil’ last night. You know Notos is just near and I can see my country from where I stand,” the South Wind stated, grinning at the bride. “I can’t believe my eyes! The queen of all the first gods has awakened or should I say king, ahhh this would be confusing. But, I’m excited either way. My dear friend Yuuri is a primordial god and you look stunning! Hmmm, I hope I have a painter with me, so I can have something like a memento! Guang-ho would be so envious! Where is he anyway? He should be here too!”

Yuuri burst into laughter. Phichit can really make his day sometimes, “One, I am not the king of all the first gods that would be someone else. Two, why would the East Wind be envious of you?”

“Because I’m with you, Yuuri! The reincarnation of the great goddess that stopped the devastating war of our ancestors. We’ve always wished to meet you,” answered Phichit in glee, his eyes glittering brighter than the sun.

“I’ve unleashed a calamity, Phichit. A calamity took thousands of lives and I don’t think that’s something wonderful at all. It’s not a noble act,” said Yuuri, entering the pavilion.

“Still, you stopped a war that has been ongoing for decades and because of that, we now have peace,” explained Phichit, taking a seat beside the divinity.

“You are one pure deity, Phichit,” uttered Yuuri, at least this young god was able to make his day better.

* * *

 

The Summit is an annual gathering of all deities in the realm. Yuuri remembered attending one, but it did not interest him much.

Viktor traveled to the Sky Kingdom with Ivory and Yuuri rode Midnight. The white dragon kept flying at dangerous heights, scoffing whenever Midnight flew near.

“Your Majesty, it seemed like she was mad at me,” Yuuri heard Midnight’s voice in his head. “Should I let you ride Ivory instead of me.”

“Call me Yuuri, Sara,” replied the Night, “I don’t think I am welcome there.” The divinity looked at the other dragon, his eyes remained on Viktor. The god didn’t even glance at his bride once during their journey. Yuuri caressed the ring on finger, trying to breathe evenly. _Give him time, Yuuri._

* * *

 

They entered the throne room where Christophe was waiting. He grinned and rushed at them as soon as he saw Yuuri. “Gifted with the Night’s beauty? You are the Night itself! I’m happy to see you again.” He hugged the Night tightly and his expression went different when he the North Wind. “Shame, I wished I could ask a primordial god a favor to dance at the banquet tomorrow.”

“Chris…” Yuuri answered, but before he can converse further, he was asked to go upstairs.

The Sky was not too happy upon seeing his friend, “What’s with that face? Last time I saw the two of you, I thought all the rainbows and stars are around you? Didn’t you want him to be blessed?”

“Yeah…” Viktor blankly answered.

“So, why don’t you look ecstatic when your current bride is a re-embodiment of your first wife? I have no idea what happened when Nyx was awake since I wasn’t born at that time, but at least try to look happy. Your depressive aura is more obvious than Yuuri’s black mist!” stated Chris, looking up the balcony as he searched for Yuuri. “Keep it together, Viktor.”

“I’m trying, Chris. I’m just muddled on what I feel.”

* * *

 

Yuuri sat, commanding his black mist to make themselves invisible. The mist’s purpose was to guard the divinity from any form of harm. It had a mind of its own and could shapeshift itself into whatever weapon. The mist could even copy Yuuri himself or another deity if needed.

The Summit commenced with Chris having an introductory speech. The gods discussed the usual plans for the mortal world for the next months. Before, this gathering was only held every ten years, but since Chris wanted an excuse for a banquet, he suggested to have it annually.

Most of the gods tried to focus on the discussion, but they were far too distracted by the new presence. Some eyes were glued on Yuuri, as if it was their first time seeing a divinity. Some were glaring daggers at him as they knew what he did to end the war. However, none of those eyes mattered to Yuuri. He only wanted Viktor’s eyes on him for a second.

“All eyes are on you, yet my son didn’t even have a glimpse,” commented Vittoria who was sitting at his side. “It’s really entertaining on how you yearned for my son, Nyx.”

“I didn’t ask for your opinion, Vittoria,” retorted the god. “On the other hand, I believe you have something that belongs to me. I believe we, the Protogenoi, are the only ones who know about its existence. The Cardinal Gods think that they dictate the power balance and that both of you are neutral. You don’t want me accidentally mentioning it during the banquet.”

“I hold the reigns now, Nyx,” snarled the Earth, “You’ve been asleep for the ten thousand years.”

“And you’ve been awake during that time,” the bride snickered. “We know what comes next? So, give me my sceptre back or I will force you to sleep, beloved sister.” Yuuri threatened as he smiled innocently to the Goddess of the Earth.

“The sceptre is a symbol of power. The one who holds it controls the cosmos.” stated Vittoria, her eyes stared grimly down to the other gods. “The sceptre belongs to anyone who can wield it, and as I remember, it belonged to the ‘invisible’ god as the King of all gods. The one known as the embodiment of the universe. So, even if you held it once, Nyx, the sceptre does not truly belong to you.”

Yuuri continued to laugh, covering his mouth with his hand. He showed his sweetest smile to the goddess, “I know, that’s why I am taking it back. _I am the embodiment of the universe, Vittoria.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It'll be a Nyx POV next chapter :)
> 
> Update: I've read that there are some confusion. 
> 
> Nyx did not possess Yuuri. HE is the reincarnation of the goddess. She has been partially awake since the start of the story. Their personalities and memories mixed when Nyx fully awakened. The POV chapter would mention why Nyx became human. 
> 
> I knew this would happen anyway. ♡


	17. Interlude: The Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beta by [thruthfullyfrillying](http://thruthfullyfrillying.tumblr.com/)
> 
> A little bit longer for my absence last week. XD
> 
> This is Nyx's POV. All of this happened when she was awake. This literally takes place prior to the main storyline. As I have mentioned in Chapter 7, the current Cardinal Gods are the third generation. Thus, the gods in this chapter are the first generation. Only VIktor remains awake among his generation and the rest have succeeded from their predecessors.

My birth came suddenly. I emerged from nothingness and I had always seen darkness. There was only a voice in my head that told me to create as it was what I born to do. I had painted the void with diamonds to give light through the dark. I had drawn the line between day and night. I had created the abyss for my soon to be born brother. I had set the stage for my sister to create the very the foundation of a world. When I was done, leaving everything to my brethren, I had retreated to a place where no one could disturb me. I would just be an observer, someone who watched everything from above.

There were times where I sent random plagues and calamities to entertain myself. Death means nothing to someone like me, so I just toyed with souls and sent them to the underworld when I got bored with them. I created different beings that suited my taste. My first creation were the ‘fates,’ goddesses that control time and can see the past, present and future. They share same abilities as mine, however, I rarely use my foresight as I found no purpose for it yet. I had also formed a cursed spirit named Doom. He was one of my favourites as he brought death to thousands of men in an instant. Others would be Sleep, Discord and Violence. But no one can be compared to my beloved dragons. They were my most loyal subjects. They could be in their humanoid forms when needed, but I loved their true forms. They looked majestic and lovely. They would do anything that I wanted. They were legendary beasts feared by most gods.

I didn’t need anybody. I was happy with them.

_No one else mattered._

“Why would you isolate yourself from the others?” I heard a voice asking me. I ignored it, but it kept on talking to me as if the voice mattered to me at all. “Nyx, talk to me.”

“What would happen if I entertain you?” I replied, my form relaxing on a cushion as I closed my eyes, “I do not know who you are and I do not care who you are. Now, leave,” I commanded, snapping my fingers to incinerate a place where I could feel the voice’s presence. I heard the voice hissed and I scoffed. His presence became nearer and I opened my eyes. No one was around me.

“Nyx, let’s play. Guess who I am, come on,” the voice uttered playfully, a mild wind blew my wavy hair.

I closed my eyes again and ignored him throughout the day. After a while, my room went silent and I was alone again. “Show yourself next time ‘invisible god’ and I might consider playing with you.”

The next morning when I woke up, I saw someone beside me, unclothed. I almost uttered all types of curses to bind this being, but I noticed his golden wings. He’s someone I never knew. I suspected that he might be the owner of that annoying voice. I caressed his jet-black hair, dark as mine. His skin was almost as pale as mine too, but his figure truly was my entire opposite.

I wanted him out of my bed, so I tried shaking him. When his eyelids opened, I immediately ask who he was. He plainly said, “I thought you’ll play with me if I showed myself, little sister.”

I rolled my eyes, then I repeated what he said in my head, “Little sister?”

“Yes, I was born before you or should I say I was here the entire time before you emerged,” he muttered, stretching his arms forward as he slowly sat up.

“Wait, stop reading my thoughts,” I snarled at him.

“Sorry,” he answered, “Now, let’s play! Who am I?”

“There’s only one. If you are really the invisible god, isolated from all the other Primordial Gods, then you are the embodiment of the Cosmos,” I stated, my eyes glued on his golden wings, “You are Phanes, the Divine God of Life and Love. Our king, wielder of the royal sceptre.”

He grinned and embraced me, “Correct, but I prefer to be called ‘Eros,’ little sister.”

Eros himself was a mixture of all the elements known to us. I had no idea why he decided to show himself to me when none of the Protogenoi had ever seen him. The others thought that ‘invisible god’ was just an ideology and others did not believe in him. I didn’t think that way because I wondered where our immense power came from.

I played with him as he wished. Days became weeks and so forth. When he told me that he would leave for some time, I was relieved. At least, I wouldn’t need to entertain his whims. Before he left the palace, he gave me his precious sceptre. I didn’t know what was going on his head and he just told me, “The universe is at your bidding until I come back. So, wait for me because I’ll be taking it back.”

Then, I had waited. Years became decades. Decades became centuries. Most of the First Gods already succumbed to rest as their purpose has been accomplished. The remaining gods procreated and had children. Some of them were like splitting images of their predecessors and some were unfortunate as they do not have any semblance of being a god. They were casted aside and was sent to suffer elsewhere. Among the gods who were procreated, five seemed promising enough to protect the Primordial God’s creation. However, only _one_ caught my eyes.

He had my sister’s shining silver hair and my brother’s facial features. He danced on the ice like it was just made for him. He was the most dazzling god I had laid my eyes upon on. He shone even brighter than Eros’ golden wings.

I immediately left the palace and descended to the realm of the gods. I visited ‘The Garden’ and Vittoria welcomed me with a smile. I felt that I wasn’t welcome at all and I have no idea why, but I entered her territory where her son resided. I watched him from afar, not disturbing his concentration as he uttered a series of ‘creation spells’ to design his own country. Vittoria informed me that her son wanted to have a kingdom of his own design, so she taught him some arcane magic unknown to the other gods. It wasn’t forbidden or anything, but I thought that it might ignite flames of jealousy from the remaining _‘Anemoi.’_

I continued to watch him as he finished his creation. It was a beautiful country indeed. Everything about it shouts happiness and I couldn’t explain it myself.

“It’s an honour to be gazed upon the most beautiful goddess in the realm,” he said as he slowly turned around, smiling. His bewitching blue eyes bored coldly at me.

Yet I felt my face heated from his smile and I couldn’t answer straight, “G-good day, Viktor! How long have you known?”

“Ever since you arrived,” he answered. His arctic blue eyes were lovely and it’s making me melt.

I knew I was not acting like myself. I was just disorganized from his presence. My heart beat fast as if it was trying to get out and my entire being was trembling. It wasn’t fear, but I couldn’t figure out what I was feeling.

“Are you alright, Goddess of the Night,” he asked as he walked towards me.

I took a step back and replied, “Y-yes, I am. Uhm, just call me Nyx.”

He showed his bright smile again and uttered my name, “Okay then, Nyx.”

When I heard him say my name, I couldn’t hide my happiness. My face was definitely red, so I ran away, hearing Viktor say, “I’ll see you next time, Nyx!”

When I returned to my residence, the fates were gawking at me.

_“We never knew that Goddess of the Night could be shaken.”_

_“It’s not even a beast.”_

_“But a young god.”_

“Si-silence,” I tried to command them, but my voice squeaked and the three giggled.

“Do you even know what you feel, Your Majesty?” they chorused, their eyes focused on a crystal ball.

I halted my steps and waited for an answer.

They snickered as they knew that I was waiting for their reply, “Ever heard of the word ‘love,’ your Majesty?”

It was my time to laugh loudly, “That’s absurd, young ones. I couldn’t be in love especially with an Anemoi!”

“What’s wrong with loving an Anemoi?”

“Don’t lie to yourself!”

“You left the palace for days just to watch him.”

Then they said all together, “You couldn’t even answer straight in front of him. And he’s always on your mind! Are we correct?”

I didn’t retort or anything. I walked away as they continued giggling at my back. When I reached my room, I laid on my bed and reached for a pillow. I squeezed it as hard as I could. True, he was always in my mind. I couldn’t take my eyes off him. I regretted running away from him. I wanted to see him again. I want to stay by his side. Oh! Am I truly in love with him?

Another week has passed and I just watched him from a mirror on my bedside. He was perfect in everything. Even though, his main element was the ice, he set my entire being on fire. _I wondered how would it feel if I touch him? If I let my fingers slide on his skin. If I let my lips pressed onto him._

I decided that nothing would happen if I stayed on my bed. I needed to see him. I needed to hear his voice. I needed to tell him how I feel.

I descended to the realm once again and went straight to his country known as Boreas. I found him standing on a cliff and plainly observing his entire kingdom. Before I could say anything, he faced me as if he was expecting to see me. My heart fluttered once more upon seeing his face, his long silver hair sparkled as it was blown by the wind.

“Uhm, g-good day,” I said, I wanted to tell him more, but I cannot seem to utter a complete thought.

He smiled and didn’t say anything. I wondered if he knew why I was here.

I inhaled deeply. I just needed to ask him one question and if he would allow me, that would be enough.

“Your country is truly an art. It was precisely done,” I started, biting my lip as if I said something wrong.

“Thank you,” he replied as he walked near me, “but I believe you’re not here just to compliment my creation.”

He got me.

“I-I,” my face started to get warm, “just wanted to ask if I could stay here. I mean, I just wanted to some change of scenery. My palace, Moros, is quite gloomy compared to yours.” I looked up at him, not caring if my face looked odd, “I won’t bother you, I promise.”

“I don’t mind. I would be honoured to have you reside in my country for a while.”

My eyes widened as I heard what he said. I couldn’t be happier. I knew that I would just stay here as a guest and nothing more. But at least, I would have a reason to be around him. I was contented with that.

_Or so I thought._

I didn’t know what occurred to me. I couldn’t remember when, but I just told him that I wanted to stay with him longer and I even confessed what I truly felt about him. Soon, the entire realm received news that I became the Bride of the North Wind.

Some were outraged because that would mean the power balance among the Cardinal Gods would be in Viktor’s favour. He would have more territories if I wanted to and more influence than any other god. I didn’t care. _I just wanted him to have all of me, my body, my soul, my everything. If it’s for Viktor, I would give him the entire universe if he asked me to._

As the war broke out, I protected his territory with the dragons that I had created. He wasn’t pleased that I interfered and even told me that he could do it without my help. He didn’t want to participate in the war, but he would defend it if needed. But, I was stubborn and continued to do what I wanted. I even wrote a series of transcription that soon would be known as the ‘Night’s Veil.’ It was dome-shaped barrier that fortified the country from enemies. It made Boreas and all of Viktor’s territories untouchable.

  
_Anything for you, Viktor._

  
As I laid on his bed at night, I couldn’t stop myself from gazing his lovely features. He’s mine. That should be enough. I let my fingertips caress his skin. He was sleeping soundly and looked adorable. My heart still fluttered every time I laid my eyes on him. It had never changed for a hundred years. I kissed his forehead and chuckled, remembering that he commented that it was wider than average. It was hilarious on how he was disturbed by a minute feature. He was a bit childish and odd and that’s another reason that I love him. I let my lips graze his skin slowly until I reached his soft lips. I would bite playfully if he was awake, but I’ll leave that for later.

_I love him. He was my world. As long as I have him, nothing else mattered._

My thoughts were disturbed when I felt a strange presence outside the my ‘veil.’ It had a devious intent, so I immediately searched for the exact location of the intruder as I closed my eyes. When I found him, I summoned the black haze that usually guarded me. I’ve let myself surrounded by the mist completely as my body vanished into thin air. In a flash, I manifested my form in front of the stranger.

“Good evening, West Wind,” I greeted Jacques, another Anemoi, the bringer of spring.

He smirked as he gazed at me from head to toe, “Good evening. Aren’t you cold, Nyx?”

“The cold is nothing if you’re betrothed is the bringer of winter,” I replied, chuckling as I adjusted the blanket that loosely covered my naked form. Not that I care being seen like this. “May I ask for the reason of your sudden visit?”

The West Wind didn’t reply.

I sat on a rock nearby and awaited if Jacques would utter something. Since the hostile atmosphere surrounding him hadn’t calmed down, I’ve let the haze do what it wanted. The black particles compressed and formed an almost duplicate of myself. The ‘other me’, as I called it, stomped her steps towards the West Wind. As she approached him, Jacques summoned several orbs of zephyr and threw them against her. Obviously, she evaded it. The remaining orbs were aimed at me, but I was protected the residual haze from the ‘other me’.

My duplicate charged and grabbed the West Wind’s neck, choking him in an instant. When the other god thrashed for air, I sauntered to him and reminded, “Touch a strand of Viktor’s hair and I’ll make sure your body would rot like a human corpse and that your soul would be part of the mist that I control.”

I snapped my fingers and my duplicate released Jacques from her hold. He coughed hard, struggling to utter words, “D-does he know who you really are? Does he know that most of the deaths during the war was because of your dragons? Does he know what you do to the captives?” He cleared his throat and straightened his posture, “I wondered if he is just clueless or he was keeping a blind eye on because you are his wife. You’ve said it yourself, that infamous ghastly dark clouds that guarded you are remnants of the humans that you’ve slaughtered. Am I right, Nyx?”

“You!” I snarled at the West Wind. Viktor didn’t need to know everything. All he needed was my love. All he should need would only be me.

“Don’t worry. I did not come here to harm Viktor. That would be highly unwise. I’m just here to ask you to back off from meddling in our war,” told Jacques, “But just in case you continue, I might send some little birds to whisper something to your beloved Viktor.”

After those words, he slowly vanished.

I clenched my teeth as I accidentally set fire to a nearby tree. Viktor didn’t need to know what I do. He didn’t need to use his power that much. I would protect anything that he has. He didn’t need anything. He only needed my love. That would be all.

He’s all I need, yet I wanted more. I wondered if he would grant me one wish. It’s something I had in mind since I wedded him. I needed to tell him.

I returned to our quarters. As I re-joined my beloved in bed, he rolled on his side, eyes slowly opening.

“Viktor,” I whispered, inching closer and letting my fingers play his silver locks.

“Where did you go?” he asked, his arms hooking behind me. I’d let myself feel his skin, burying my face on the crook of his neck.

“A little mouse was lurking nearby, so I checked.”

“Is that so?”

“Viktor,” I said his name one more time. I wanted to ask him, but something’s holding me back. My chest suddenly clenched due to an unknown reason. I looked him straight in the eye, “I wanted a child.” _I said it!_ “With you.”

He didn’t utter a word for minutes and it drove me insane. “Where did that come from? You do know that we’re in the middle of a war. I don’t think it will be a wise decision at this moment.”

I understood where he was coming from and that I sounded impulsive. My vision blurred and my chest was getting tight. “Sorry, forget what I said, my love,” I told him. _Understand him. You don’t need anyone, but him._ I repeated those words in my head.

Months turned to years and I felt like he was drifting away since I’ve asked him. I had never mentioned it whenever we were together. He was with me just like before. His embrace was warm, yet it felt cold. The press of his lips onto mine were passionate, yet it felt forced.

_Was I imagining it? Or was it true? If it was, I wouldn’t know what to do._

_Sadly, it was true._

My heart crashed like a glass falling on the floor when I heard that Viktor has brought in a woman named Anya in the castle. According to Minako, the human was sacrificed as a bride by her village to appease his anger. I did observe that some of his territories were too frozen, it was impossible for humans to continue exist in it. I immediately told him to return her to the mortal world and that he wouldn’t need another wife. He has me.

“I was afraid of you since I was young,” he narrated, leaving me confused as I listened. “You were the creator of all things that made everybody suffer. Misunderstanding, plagues, wars, discord, violence, anger and calamities. That’s why I told you everything that you wanted to hear. I feared being punished by a goddess who toys with life. I permitted you stay in Boreas and allowed you in my quarters every night. I entertained your whims and lust. I thought that you wouldn’t harm me in any way because I know that you’ve fallen for me. What frightens me the most is that I don’t know how to tell you that I don’t feel the same.”

My entire body trembled and my eyes slowly watered, “I don’t understand… why are you telling me this … now?”

“I’m sick of lying to you. I’m not someone who is ‘all good’ because I’m selfish and greedy,” he replied. “I don’t know what love is, Nyx. I would gladly search for it, but I can’t find it in you.”

This must be a dream. I must be being played by one of my creations during my sleep. That the Viktor in front of me was not real. That my true beloved would wake me up soon with his kiss. That he would soothe the pain that I was feeling.

* * *

 

The mortal stayed on his side for a couple of years and they seemed happy. I wasn’t convinced that Viktor found what he was looking for. The facade that he showed me for hundreds of years were the same. I laughed and felt sorry for the mortal. She had fallen for his charms so badly. I had created another cursed spirit that would inhabit someone’s dreams, but I couldn’t use it on her.

I continued to watch over the years until the mortal withered away. Few years had passed and there were several mortals given to him, both men and women, but no one could satisfy him.

_I’m the only one who could satisfy, Viktor. I’m the only one in the world who knew his love._ I told myself over and over even though, deep down I was delusional.

_I sometimes wished to become a mortal. Someone who would then be sacrificed for him. That he would fall madly in love with me. That he would do everything for me. That he would come down to the mortal world just to see me._

“Then become a human, Nyx,” I jumped at my seat when I heard Eros’ voice. I stared back at him with widened eyes. He grinned, his golden wings folding on his back. “I’m back.”

“I see,” I replied blankly. I didn’t know if I would be happy or not.

“Come on, you can greet me better than that!”

“Let’s just say I was surprised. I didn't expect you to pop out of nowhere after all these centuries. Where were you?”

“Well, I’ve been everywhere.”

“Not helping.”

“I am the universe, Nyx.”

“I know, but I don’t understand you being everywhere.”

“That’s who I am. I shouldn’t be understood by anybody because the universe can be seen differently every single time.”

“…”

“Enough about me. Well, what do you want, Nyx?”

“Huh?”

“You thought of becoming human. Do you want to try?”

“That’s impossible! Even for …”

When he smirked, I knew there was a way. He is the universe.

“How?” I asked. I supposed it would be something absurd.

“First, we need to settle all the conflict that’s happening in the human world. Then, I would tell you how or maybe you figure it out along the way. That war has been ongoing for decades or should I say centuries. I’m not sure why any of ‘you’ didn’t do anything to solve it.”

“Simple. I don’t care about the war.” I just collect their souls to enhance my black mist. “The others were asleep. Zoloto and Vittoria were neutral and staying out of it.”

Eros sighed, “I’m disappointed. Anyways, you should do something. You started it after all.”

“The West Wind started the war out of jealousy! I’m innocent on this one.” I snapped back.

“Who created the idea of war? Of discord? Of Envy? It’s you, right? Vittoria is the creator of anything that relates to the Earth. Zoloto is the creator the Underworld who caters to souls who passed away and evaluates them if they would be reincarnated or be punished for eternity. Every primordial deity created their own representation of who they are. You are the Night, the darkness that envelops that entire universe. My opposite. I wouldn’t say that you’re completely evil though.”

I was silenced by those words. But, those ideas were needed to balance everything, any thought should have an opposing nature. One cannot survive without the other.

The golden-winged god beamed and readied himself to leave. “Besides, I heard the voice of your beloved Viktor. He wondered if there’s a way to this war without further conflict with the remaining Anemoi.”

“I’ll just need to wipe out some of their territories to give them some lesson,” I joked at the older god.

“You can do that. The mortal world needs some cleansing at some point.”

“I was just kidding! I’m not going to-”

“We are not just gods, Nyx. We are the Creators! Especially you and me. We are the light and darkness that makes the entire universe fall into place. Haven’t you realized this yet? I’ve left the sceptre to you, but you never used it. Why? You have the gift of foresight yet you never peered into someone’s future. Why is that?”

“I don’t think it was needed.” _I only needed someone_.

“So, you still choose Viktor after all this? You still love him after all this time?”

“Always. I’ve never stopped and never will.”

“Nyx, stop the war first. Then, we’ll discuss what happens next.”

~~

It took me weeks to have a decision. Cleansing? A flood of water maybe and let a few mortals alive to start again? Will a flood of fire be more suitable? Either way, I would be seen as someone so cruel to sacrifice a lot of mortals for the greater good. But those souls would also be my salvation to be reborn as a human.

I had visited my younger brother in the Underworld. I had asked him which souls would be reincarnated in a thousand years’ time.

“What are you planning, Nyx?” asked Zoloto as he stood behind me while I was watching the lake of souls.

“A purge with the use of these souls,” I replied, hearing him gasp, “Don’t worry. Every single one of these souls would be reborn as soon as I finish what I need to do.”

“Something of this scale would need great power, Nyx. Unless you have the fabled sceptre of Eros.”

I didn’t answer him and as I was starting to leave, he said, “Vittoria had been searching for it for a long time. She would take the sceptre from you.”

I chuckled and answered, “Let her have my sceptre. I don’t think she would be able to wield fully though.”

Then, I left and travelled to land near Boreas.

~~

“Eros?” I uttered, he said he would be everywhere.

“Yes, younger sister,” he answered, his form slowly appeared on my side.

“To fully use this sceptre,” I summoned a golden gem out of my body. It then transformed to a full-length staff with an insignia of sun and moon at the top. “You and I need to become one, am I right?”

Eros smiled, “Took you long enough.” He enveloped his arms around me from behind, his chin resting on my shoulders. “You and I were one. But I was lonely, so I let you emerge from me to keep me company, but I don’t think you remember.”

“It doesn’t matter,” I told him, caressing his hands.

“Devour me,” he commanded, the breath of his voice tickled my skin.

I closed my eyes and let a haze of dark particle consume Eros’ entire being. He didn’t utter a word nor moaned in pain as the mist tear his body apart and slowly absorbed in my body. Moments had gone by and I could sense everything around me. I could hear all the voices in the entire realm. I could even feel Viktor’s breathing.

I shook my head and tried to shut off everything that I could hear. I focused on what I need to do. After all this, then I would sleep. And when I wake up, I hope I could meet him and he would see me differently.

My voice was low as I chanted words only known between me and Eros. The sky darkened and the wind blew hard. I could feel the other gods stop on their feet.

  
_I am the beginning and the end_  
_The life and death of every soul_  
_I am the void and the universe_  
_The foundation of any hollows_

_I welcome those who were lost_  
_Gather around me and hear my plea_  
_Purify the world below me_  
_And time will renew for us_

_Your sins would be wiped clean_  
_Reborn in time for me_

  
The sceptre that I held planted firmly on the ground shined with golden light. A mist populated above me as it summoned all the souls that I had chosen in the underworld. I could hear their voices, some were enjoyed, some were not. But none can go against what I had beckoned them to do.

“Nyx?” Viktor’s voice echoed. I turned to him and smiled weakly. His eyes were full of terror as he saw the size of what I was about to unleash.

“This is what you wanted, right? This is what you see me as, Viktor,” I uttered.

“I didn’t ask for you to do it like this. Stop this madness!” He ordered.

I giggled, as if he could stop me, “Too late.”

I watched as the haze was liberated to the mortal world. It instantly gave death to every living being it touched. Black clouds enveloped humans and turned them to stone, then ghastly winds blew and their bodies became ash. The Cardinal Gods who were currently fighting ceased their actions and immediately protected what they could save. Hours went by and half of the mortal realm was destroyed. They gods then fled back to their own sanctuaries.

The souls in the haze came back to me. I smiled at them as the sceptre glowed. The chosen souls would stay with my black mist when I sleep. By the time that I would be reawakened, each of them would be sent to the mortal realm and be reborn. They would be my bloodline when I become human myself.

I peered once more to the remaining souls destroyed by what I created, I will let the Underworld deal with it later and I knew that Zoloto would hate me a bit.

Viktor was still there and I sauntered to him. His eyes were so distant, it looked as if I wasn’t there. It hurt so much, but I had made my decision. I’ll run away for now, but I do hope I meet him next time.

“Goodbye, my love,” I uttered as I walk passed him.

* * *

 

After that day, gods from the entire realm loathed what I did. They described it as calamity like none other and named it the _Black Death_. The current Emperor of the Anemoi, Metti the Sky, warned the remaining Anemoi about continuing their nonsensical war. He told them that it was punishment from the Cosmos and that they deserved it. If something needed to be done, then it would be establishing harmony between the Cardinal Gods.

Honestly, none of those mattered to me. As only Viktor mattered and my beloved creations.

It was time for me to sleep and I had fulfilled my purpose for now. Due to the Black Death, Vittoria may have found out who wielded the sceptre. She might steal it while I’m asleep, but it didn’t matter to me as she couldn’t use its power fully. I would let her play with for a while then I will just take it back.

As I entered a room, I sat on a bed surrounded by night-blooming flowers. They were beautiful and I supposed that Mila, one of my dragons, decorated the room. I finally laid on bed and closed my eyes. After everything that happened, my thoughts were still on him. My heart thumped hard and I could feel my eyes water. I knew I could just manipulate his heart as I wanted since I am already the Cosmos. But, I couldn’t. It’ll hurt even more knowing that he would fall for me because I coerced him to. _I love him too much._

As I drown myself in Viktor’s image, I didn’t notice the door. My eyes opened as I felt a familiar presence looming over me.

“Viktor,” I uttered, tears drizzled on my cheeks, “Why are you here?”

He caressed my cheeks, wiping off the tears. He slowly kneeled beside the bed and reached for my hand. My eyes watched him, waiting for him to say something, “Sara told me and asked if I could at least see you before you sleep.”

“I thought you feared me,” I said, holding his hands tightly, “After what I did, I thought you wouldn’t want to see me.”

“I am still frightened by the power you hold. You might be cruel, but you had your reasons. As I am not ‘all good,’ you are not all _evil_ , Nyx,” he held my hand closer to him and kissed it.

When I felt his lips on my skin, my heart jumped of both joy and agony, “Don’t do this to me, Viktor,” I whispered, “Don’t make me want to stay awake. I might –”

“Sleep, Nyx. I might see you when you wake up.”

I let my fingers touch his lips. I wanted to kiss him at least before I sleep, “Viktor, are you still searching for love?”

He nodded.

“When I wake up and you still haven’t found it, will you be mine?”

Viktor didn’t answer. It was expected, yet I still feel crushed.

_“Please?”_

“I cannot promise something like that. You know what I feel, Nyx.”

I feigned a smile, trying to hold back my tears. He still denied my love in the end.

“Good night, Nyx.”

“I’ll be dreaming of you, my love,” I told him, closing my eyes slowly.

Finally, darkness consumed me.

* * *

 

_Forgive me, if I would let my heart sleep_  
_That exhaustingly continued to wait_  
_Until the last second that you are in my arms,_  
_Am I allowed to dream?_

_I will be dreaming of you until I wake up_  
_I will be dreaming even if it’s plain agony_

_If ever that I would open my eyes and see you_  
_When the sun goes down and the moon rises_  
_There might be a tiny light in the dark_  
_Should I impose it even if it’s not for me?_

_I will let you go_  
_For now_

_I would surrender from begging_  
_Not because of fear, but because of love_  
_It’s hard to fight the sword of time_  
_It’ll be more painful if I force you_

_I will keep on dreaming_  
_I will keep on hoping_

_Will you finally be mine when I wake up?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if it's angsty enough but I love it. XD
> 
> I'm bad with naming really.
> 
> Jacques - the first West Winds is the splitting image of the current one, Jean. (From JJ's name really, Jean-Jacques)
> 
> Metti - is the first Cardinal God of the Sky, splitting image of Chris. (Metti from Giacometti)


	18. Succession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beta by [thruthfullyfrillying](http://thruthfullyfrillying.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I've been haunted by OtaYuri and PliRoy for the past few weeks. (Moving houses did not help) ( ≧Д≦)
> 
> Warning: this one is really short because I plan to delve deeper next chapter
> 
> Enjoy!

Yuuri might have dozed off while the Summit was ongoing. He remembered what happened when he was a _goddess_ who loved Viktor too much. His heart thumped hard and it was agonizing in every word, but he couldn’t blame him. He wouldn’t ever. He loved him more than anything in this world and he wouldn’t question himself why. _It was that plain and simple._

When he realized that the meeting with all other deities had ended, he immediately searched for Viktor. The Divinity smiled warmly when his eyes met with the other and he hurried down the stairs to be with him. His steps were stopped when he felt a familiar presence.

“Your Majesty,” a sweet female voice called him from the other side. Yuuri’s eyes widened when he saw a group of people. They were his most loyal subjects in their humanoid form, yet their appearance was far more different than Sara’s. They lack the scales and horns that she had, but Yuuri wouldn’t ever mistake them for someone else.

A lady with a short red hair sauntered near him followed by four more men. They all kneeled in front of him. “Some of us have been reborn, too. But we have waited patiently for your return.”

“Mila,” Yuuri started and he looked at the others. He called them one by one, “Michele, Emil, Seung-gil and Georgi. I missed all of you.” His eyes went back to Michele, “Sara is resting near my quarters. I know you wanted to see her. May I have a word with the rest of you later?”

“Yes!” they chorused blithely and Yuuri chuckled when Michele disappeared in an instant.

The remaining dragons left the hall with Mila waving wildly at him. When they disappeared from his sight, the Divinity looked around, but Viktor was nowhere to be found. He let out a little air and focused where he could find him. He almost felt Viktor’s aura somewhere; his concentration was broken by a sudden touch on his rear. He squeaked shamelessly which made him blush and turned to see the culprit. “Chris!”

The Emperor embraced him from behind, “I have prepared a resting place only for you in the garden.”

“Huh? Why would you do that?” asked Yuuri as he slowly escaped from Chris’ touch.

“Let’s see. It’s a kind gesture in advance, Yuuri. I will hold another banquet tomorrow since most of the gods in the realm are here!” exclaimed Chris with an obvious grin. “Since I have troubled myself with that, will you dance again tomorrow? Not everyone is fortunate to see ‘The Night’ dance even from before. Your previous performance was purely alluring.”

Yuuri’s cheeks were painted with a pinkish blush as he tried to look away from Chris, “T-thank you.”

The Sky laughed hard then cleared his throat, “Forgive me, I thought you’ve changed since your ‘awakening,’ but I believe you haven’t. You just gained power from an ancient goddess. It is good to know that.”

“I hope Viktor knows that, too,” uttered Yuuri, his eyes looked elsewhere.

Chris patted his hair, “How about I drag him to you when I see him?”

Yuuri chuckled, “Don’t trouble yourself that much. I believe he will come to me soon.”

The Emperor smiled at the Divinity, “Well then, shall I escort you to the garden?”

“That would be highly appreciated,” answered Yuuri.

* * *

 

A thundering slap echoed in one of the private quarters in the palace. Viktor’s cheeks were burning and it hurt so much. His surprise was far too obvious as he looked at his half-sister. He wondered what he did wrong this time.

“Minako –”

“You deserve more than a slap from me! I can’t believe you’re doing this to Yuuri now! Just because he’s Nyx in his previous life, that doesn’t mean he would do the same things she did before! It seemed to me like you’re avoiding him!”

“Calm down Minako,” said the older god, “I’m just confused on what emotions I should show.”

“Huh? What do you mean by that? If you pretend like last time, then I’m pretty sure I won’t even forgive you. Nyx is a good friend of mine and I’ve seen her being torn apart because of your attention towards your ‘brides'. Sometimes I question myself of who is crueler, you or Nyx?”

“Minako, please,” plead Viktor, “Let me explain myself.”

The younger goddess crossed her arms, “No need. Just answer me. Do you love Yuuri now?”

“Yes,” answered Viktor right away.

Minako groaned in frustration then fanned herself with her hand, “Oh my goodness, I really want to slap you again right this instant.”

Viktor took a few steps back, “Please don’t. I have to leave and find Yuuri.”

The goddess sighed, “Apologize to him on your knees, you bastard. Stupid brother!”

The god hurriedly left his sister’s room and searched for his bride.

* * *

 

As Yuuri wondered why Chris prepared a bed-like couch with a parasol hovering over him, he found it very relaxing. He could hear everyone’s thoughts including the slap that originated from Minako’s room. He quickly shut it out as he didn’t want to eavesdrop on her and Viktor.

He laid on the couch and closed his eyes. He thought about his dance tomorrow. He didn’t want to perform the same dance. He might need to consult with Minako later.

_Your Majesty, can you hear me?_

_Mila? Where are you?_

_I’m a- a few hundred meters from where you are. I have to tell you something about Lady Vittoria._

_If it’s about my_ sceptre _, I already know that._

 _No, it’s_ about _a different issue. It concerns Viktor too._

_“What?!” uttered Yuuri as he sat up suddenly. Mila, tell me everything later._

_Affirmative._

Yuuri was convinced that his beloved crimson dragon moved somewhere else as her presence slowly vanished. His heart fluttered madly when he felt Viktor near. “What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to see you,” replied the North Wind. He walked in front of the couch and kneeled, “Yuuri I –”

“Care to join me here,” Yuuri tersely said and patted the space next to him.

Viktor climbed onto the couch and settled beside his bride. Their eyes fixed to each other. Yuuri smiled meekly with a blush on his cheeks. Viktor, on the other hand, reached for his beloved’s hair and tucked some behind Yuuri’s ear.

“Forgive me.”

“For what?”

“For everything.”

Yuuri inched closer to Viktor, flicking his index finger onto the other god’s forehead. Viktor cried in ache which made Yuuri grin a little and kissed the reddened spot, “I love you more than anything in the universe, Viktor. That would never change. I wanted to give you time to accept _all of me_.”

“Honestly, I was surprised and somehow crossed. First, you wouldn’t accept my blessing. Then, my sacred tree was burnt by Nyx’s- no, your flames. What else? You! I never expected that you were my former wife.”

“I know. I burnt that peach tree just to stop you blessing mortals for the time being. Your 'soul' is too limited, but you're too generous. I’m sorry about that.”

“Nevertheless, I love you. I’m sure of that. So, please don’t keep in the dark, Yuuri. Are there any other secrets that I am not aware of?”

“Maybe.”

“Yuuri,” Viktor said, his hand touched the other’s hand and brought it to cup his cheeks, “I beg you. Tell me.”

“On one condition,” Yuuri uttered and slowly sat up, “Teach me first how to use those things that you called skates.”

Viktor’s eyes lit up and embraced Yuuri from behind, “I would love to!”

Yuuri chuckled as Viktor hugged him tighter, facing him. He could feel different emotions flowing through him. The North Wind sneakily stole a kiss Yuuri’s lips and continued pepper kisses down to his neck. Yuuri grasped the other’s shoulder and pushed him away, “Not here. There are eyes watching us.”

“Let them watch,” Viktor commented as he gently pressed Yuuri down on the cushion. He sucked a bit of skin on the crook of Yuuri’s neck, drawing a blissful gasp from the Divinity.

Yuuri squirmed at Viktor’s touch, “No, not –”

_Aargh!_

Everything around Yuuri ceased when he heard a painful cry from the other side of the garden. He pushed his husband one more time, “Did you hear that?”

“Hear what?”

“Yurio,” answered Yuuri. _An image abruptly flashed on Yuuri where the nymph was writhing in agony inside a temple encapsulated in ice._ He quickly covered his eyes with his palms and tried to steady his breathing. He never tried to peek into someone’s future, but there were some visions that he could not control.

“Are you alright, Yuuri?”

“Yes, I just think we might need to check on Yurio,” he pressed his lips onto Viktor’s softly, “I know you’re in the mood, but I’m worried about him.”

The North Wind was a bit displeased but agreed to escort Yuuri. “I need to have your undivided attention later.”

The Divinity giggled, “Hmmm…I’m not sure about that.”

* * *

 

The winter nymph sat atop of a tree while ignoring the god below him. “Where’s Beka?” he thought. A draft blew hard and Yurio was far more annoyed than ever, Jean manifested beside him. He immediately uttered a simple spell that froze the branch where he was resting and multiple spikes of ice higher than him rose, blocking the god from getting closer to him.

“Come on, Yurochka,” uttered the West Wind. “Talk to me at the very least.”

“If Yura does not want to utter a word with you, better leave,” commented Otabek curtly from the ground.

Yurio’s eyes sparkled as he jumped down, his form caught by the retainer, “Beka!”

Jean bit his lip until it bled. He had been denied the attention of his beloved Yurochka and now this lowly guard appeared. He wished to slit his throat and throw his remains into an ocean of flames. “Claws off my Yurochka, you beast,” he muttered, snapping his fingers. Balls of fire hovered above Otabek, but Yurio hurriedly petrified it with a single sway of his hand.

“Jean! I swear, I will end your life if you harm Beka!” shrieked the nymph, ice crippling the ground from where he stood. “And I don’t belong to you!”

The West Wind howled in laughter, “As if you can. What can an elemental guardian like you do? You’re not a Primordial God. I am immortal, remember? We all are.”

Yurio knew that. He experienced an ancient god’s power first hand. He had met his demise as a mortal, but somehow, he was ‘returned.’ Then, by luck, as he called it, he transcended from being a mere deathless existence to a god even though he was not on the same standing as the Cardinal Gods.

He shook his head as his thoughts were getting further from what was happening now. Yurio looked at his beloved, “You alright?”

Otabek nodded.

Jean watched the interaction and he was definitely irritated. He wished he could separate them by force, but tried to controlled himself. No matter how much he disapproved of the relationship between those two, he wouldn’t do something unnecessary. Then, he remembered what commenced a minute ago where he almost scorched the retainer, “Oh, I may have lost it.” All he wanted was to have a conversation with Yurochka. He wanted to apologize and maybe, earn his trust one last time. If he could have that, then he would atone for what he did to his former lover.

The West Wind’s thoughts were shortly interrupted by Yurio’s cries.

The nymph writhed on the ground, clawing the frozen earth beneath him. He felt a crushing pain in his chest, making breathing so damn difficult. His vision was fuzzy and his head was like being split into two. He could also feel a burning sensation creeping from his feet up to his spine.

The ice that covered the ground the was quickly spreading in the area. Jean whistled as he jumped down, melting the ice on his feet. Glowing symbols were surfacing on Yurio’s skin. They were marks of a higher god. _A Cardinal God_. The West Wind laughed bitterly. It was a sight to behold.

“What’s happening?” Yuuri quickly questioned as soon as he arrived. He watched as Yurio was being embraced by Otabek, the former continued twisting his form in pain.

“Haven’t you seen a ‘Succession’ before?” replied the West Wind. He then switched his gaze toward Viktor who stood beside Yuuri, “Time is ticking faster than you think ‘First’ North Wind.”

Viktor breathed in deeply, holding Yuuri’s hand tightly. He might have a year left, but judging by what he saw, he might sleep sooner that he thought. _How ironic would it be? I finally found love and yet I would leave it behind._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The OtaPliRoy here is too obvious. I regret nothing.


	19. Chronos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Initial beta by [thruthfullyfrillying](http://thruthfullyfrillying.tumblr.com/) \- thank you!
> 
> Apologies for not updating for more than a month. Work and RL are just as busy as hell. (｡•́︿•̀｡)
> 
> I hope you enjoy this one.

When Yuuri heard the word ‘succession,’ he didn’t have a clue on what it was. Then, he realized that it never mattered during his previous life when Nyx solely focused on Viktor. Most of the succession happened after ‘his’ slumber. He had not calculated the possibility of Viktor of being asleep upon his rebirth. Fortunately, his beloved was still awake and somehow returned the feeling that he longed for.

Even if he was the embodiment of the ‘Cosmos’ and an all-powerful being, there might be ‘limits’ on what he could do. “Eros,” he thought. Nyx devoured the named god before unleashing the ‘Black Death’ and after that, the ‘goddess’ never heard of Eros’s voice again. Yuuri was the Primordial Goddess of the Night and the enigmatic God of Life and Love. He knew everything about Nyx, but Eros was another matter. _Physically,_ he takes after the god perfectly except for his current crimson eyes. His powers were patterned after the goddess and some were after Eros. What were Eros’s abilities anyway? The fact that he was the universe itself was confusing.

_That’s who I am. I shouldn’t be understood by anybody because the universe can be seen differently every single time._

_“But at least let me understand Eros myself,”_ he mumbled. His memories of the god were vague and Yuuri concluded that taking the sceptre back from Vittoria might at least help.

Would the omnipotent Eros help the situation at all? Does he matter?

Of course, he would matter. His unlimited power could stop the succession. He could re-write what just happened. He could also –

“Yuuri, are you okay? You look pale,” Viktor asked as he reached for Yuuri’s hand.

The divinity gasped as looked at his lover, “Y-yes, I guess I’m fine.” He immediately switched his gaze on the nymph writhing in agony. Yuuri approached and kneeled in front of Yurio and started an incantation that would stop his pain. It was temporary. He needed to find a way to completely halt this ‘succession’.

“You don’t need to panic, God of Night. A succession has stages and it could take weeks or maybe months,” told the West Wind. Then, he smirked at Viktor, “Unless there would be an external influence that could force you to sleep instantly, this succession could take a few hours.”

Yuuri hissed as he heard the words uttered by Jean. He wanted to banish the other god to nothingness to shut his insolent mouth. And –

“I’ve been awake for more than you know, little one,” Viktor started, “Only my parents and my beloved bride are powerful enough to force me to.” His eyes met with Yuuri’s, his hand reached for the bride’s hand, “And I suppose you don’t want me to doze off for more than a century, my love.”

Yuuri smiled as he took the offered hand, “That goes without saying.”

Jean scoffed, “This would be entertaining. I cannot wait until you are dethroned, North Wind.” He looked at Yurio being carried closely by Otabek before leaving.

“Otabek, I would leave my son to your care.”

The retainer nodded and walked towards their quarters.

“Viktor, I will find a way to stop this succession.”

“You don’t have to. The succession will continue. I have already known that my title as the North Wind will be gone as soon as a suitable candidate was selected. Yurio succeeding me was beyond happiness,” Viktor flashed a bright smile to his bride. “For now, I want to spend all of my time with you.”

Those words were a dagger piercing straight to Yuuri’s heart. It was crushing. Tears streamed down his cheeks and he gritted his teeth.

“I’m really a horrible being, right?” Viktor said. He wiped the tears off from Yuuri and caressed his cheeks, “I keep on making you cry. Please understand Yuuri. Even though you are a primordial god, you are not the universe. You cannot change fate as you see fit.”

“What if I can, Viktor? What if Nyx exhausted the ‘universe’ and that same being has awakened in me?”

“That’s insane, Yuuri. I don’t think Nyx would have any obsession for power. Stop kidding me,” Viktor was cracking a laugh.

“Of course, I wouldn’t. And I’m saying the truth.”

The North Wind stopped, his brows almost meeting, “Yuuri…”

The divinity walked past the god. He would forgive Viktor no matter what, but he wanted to think at the moment. He wanted a concrete plan. Viktor didn’t need to sleep at all.

Viktor followed and grabbed his bride’s arm, “Tell me the truth now.”

Yuuri inhaled deeply. There’s no point in hiding the truth anyway, “Eros’s entire being was consumed by Nyx. And you’re looking at Eros now.”

The God of Night explained what happened in the past. Due to Nyx’s selfish wish to be reborn as a human, a lot of souls would be sacrificed. In order to achieve that, Nyx would need Eros’s boundless power to complete the process. Yuuri ambiguously mentioned the Sceptre. He also didn’t utter a word regarding Vittoria’s desire to have it.

Yuuri wrapped his arms around Viktor’s neck. His anger was fading as Viktor’s warmth calmed him down. “I did all that for you. So, don’t blame me if I wanted to keep you longer. I will stop -”

The North Wind brushed his lips gently onto his bride’s. “No need for you to do anything.”

“Viktor, please.”

“It could take months, Yuuri. All I wish for you is to stay with me and to see you when I close my eyes. Primordial gods do not have a succession like us. The others just slept because their purpose was realized. As for you, it was to escape the pain I was causing you.”

Yuuri bit his lower lip and uttered nothing. It was true. If only Viktor was his during his previous life, he would not have chosen to be reborn. He would have stayed by Viktor’s side. He wouldn’t have wished to be human.

_It was unfair._

Viktor was being unfair towards him again. And Yuuri was more than an idiot to do his bidding. Why? Because he loved him more than anything in the world. If his beloved wanted him to wait then, he would do just that.

“You have to make up to me when you wake up then,” Yuuri told his husband.

Viktor smiled and embraced Yuuri tighter, “Of course. I will spoil you rotten.”

Part of it was a lie because both of them knew that there was a small chance of Viktor waking up. If it would be patterned after the previous generations of ‘Anemoi,’ then Viktor will never awaken. None of the ‘First Winds’ had ever appeared and most of their bodies decayed during the passage of time. Yuuri would have to meddle with fate just in case. Why? Because he wanted to no matter how selfish it might sound.

And an idea came to mind. One which the divinity grinned when it flashed in his brain. It would take time, but that might be another option. He would set the stage for Viktor without any sacrifices.

“Shall we go somewhere then, Yuuri?” asked the North Wind.

Yuuri nodded.

The topic of ‘succession’ was set aside by Viktor. As for Yuuri, he wouldn’t utter a thing about it unless necessary. For now, he only wanted to be with Viktor.

* * *

 

“What are we doing in front of a lake this late at night, Viktor?” Yuuri asked as he yawned. He blinked a few times before noticing Viktor freezing the entire lake.

When he retired to their quarters after dinner, he was tempted by a lovely bed and just laid on it. A few seconds later, he was asleep. Then Viktor came in and dragged his bride out of bed and forced him to change. He let his husband do what he wanted. Thus, he ended up wearing some simple white top and midnight blue leggings that fitted his entire body in all the right places. It was a bit uncomfortable for him and it felt like he was naked, so he was glad that he brought a ‘beizi’ with him. Viktor wore something similar to what he was wearing, but it was all in black. Not to mention that it was made of silk and the moonlight was not helping in making Viktor more dazzling in the dark. And his clothes hugged his form in all the right places which made the divinity choke a few without any physical trigger.

“You said you wanted to skate, right?” answered the god who gestured his hands to the lake once more and icy drafts seemed to smoothen the frozen lake.

“Skate?”

Viktor snapped his fingers and a box adorned with gems appeared from nowhere. Yuuri quirked an eyebrow as his husband opened the box. “Don’t you remember these?”

Ah yes, the footwear that Viktor used whenever he danced on the ice. He did mention that there was a certain town that created these ‘skates.’ “What about it?”

“You asked to tell how to use these skates. Don’t you remember?”

“I did ask you this afternoon, but that was on a condition that I would have to tell you the truth. And I believe I’ve told you everything that you needed to know.”

There was faint of disappointment on the North Wind’s face. He sighed, “Boring. My efforts are in vain now.” And slowly laid on the ground. “I just wanted to spend more time with you, yet that tone was not the one I was expecting.”

“Quit sulking, oh great one,” Yuuri kneeled, caressing Viktor’s silver locks. “Then, teach me.”

Viktor pushed himself up and stole a kiss from Yuuri’s lips. He asked his bride to sit on a nearby rock so he can fit the skates on him. While tying the laces, he looked up to Yuuri and smiled and the other, feeling a bit playful at the moment, blew him a kiss. That made Viktor’s heart jump in all directions. No matter what, he had always fallen in love with Yuuri every single time.

When Viktor finished lacing his own skates, he slid on the frozen lake first and then asked Yuuri to come over. The divinity forced a smile as he was not sure if he would be able to balance himself on these blades. He stepped in and embarrassingly, he slipped. However, Viktor was able to catch him. It looked romantic and cheesy on all angles, but they were both laughing.

The North Wind held Yuuri’s hands and skated slowly across the lake. Viktor was observing his beloved and Yuuri was shaking. He pulled Yuuri closer and had the other’s arm around his neck. The bride was taken aback as he was almost face-to-face with his husband.

“Afraid?” asked Viktor, snaking his arm around Yuuri’s waist.

“A bit.”

“I won’t let you fall, so just follow my lead.”

Yuuri nodded. Next thing he knew, he was being led to the middle of the lake where the moonlight shone the brightest. Then, he turned, his back resting on Viktor’s chest. He could feel his husband’s lips on his hair. So, he looked up and smiled. He turned one more time and faced his beloved, caressing his cheeks before placing a deep kiss on Viktor’s lips.

They continued all throughout the night. Viktor even showed him some spins that sparked some interest within Yuuri.

When they both exhausted their energy, they rested on the ground. Viktor laid on Yuuri’s lap despite the divinity’s protests.

“I still have to pay the ‘Fates’ for bringing you here,” uttered Viktor.

“Huh?”

“I asked a favor if they could use their power to manipulate the oracle’s vision on which bride would be sent to me from your village.”

Yuuri giggled, “Don’t worry about it. They will not ask for compensation. As far as I know, those three are fond of you. Besides, they knew from the start that I would be coming back here anyway.”

“You mean to say that they played me? And you knew all along!”

“Well, not until recently, Viktor. My memories of Nyx didn’t manifest when I was younger.”

“I feel cheated.”

“Take it as punishment for hurting me in the past.”

“Yuuri, I fell in love with you anyway.”

“Still, it took you ten thousand years to realize that. Stupid Viktor.”

“Better late than never.”

“But you will have to leave me.” _Damn, I mentioned it._

Viktor didn’t say anything for a moment but as he stood, he extended his hand to Yuuri and the other took it. Then, both returned to their quarters without a word.

As both prepared to settle for the night, Yuuri couldn’t help but to say something.

“Viktor…”

The silver-haired god turned his gaze toward his bride, “What is it?”

“I didn’t mean to ruin the mood a while ago. It slipped, but if I have to be honest. It was bothering me. I have thought of different ways to persuade you, but I don’t think you will waver. And it hurts, Viktor,” told Yuuri, tears welling in his eyes.

Viktor wiped his bride’s tears, “You’re not the only one hurting, Yuuri. I don’t want to sleep for more than a hundred years, but I have to. My soul is almost depleted for all the mortals that I have blessed before. More than half of the population of Boreas are blessed entities. I have to face what I have done.” He paused for a while, watching Yuuri as the other remained silent. “I know that you have the power to change everything, but please, my love, do not interfere. I know I will be back in your arms.”

Yuuri enveloped his arms around Viktor. He miscalculated on this one. He didn’t see it coming. Or rather, he never intended to look at what was going to happen. He just wanted him to stay.

Viktor peppered kisses on Yuuri’s hair as he whispered good night.

* * *

 

The afternoon before the banquet was busy as the servants were decorating the great hall. On the other side of the palace where Yuuri’s room was situated, an argument ensued.

“Get the hell out, Viktor! I’m dolling up your already beautiful and perfect bride!” bawled Chris, dragging the North Wind out of the room.

“I just wanted to watch. I shall not disturb you!” reasoned Viktor, peering over Chris to see Yuuri who was sitting in front of a dresser, “You don’t mind, my love, do you?”

The divinity rolled his eyes and muttered, “I mind Viktor. Your presence is a disturbance itself.”

Viktor’s shoulders slumped and he looked like a kicked puppy as he sluggishly exited the door.

“I want you to be surprised later, my love,” added Yuuri with a kittenish tone which recovered the North Wind’s hyper and childish aura.

“Then, I will wait, Yuuri!”

When the door finally closed, Yuuri looked up to Chris, “It’s an honor to have the Emperor himself dressing me up. I wonder what I would be wearing.”

Chris grinned and showed Yuuri a set of clothing with blue tones and beautifully embroidered patterns at the back. The side of the beizi was transparent and he would be wearing something inside with similar transparency but with color.

“Do you like it?” asked the Emperor, smoothing out the seams of the garment.

“I love it, Chris. You’re the best!”

“All you have to do is relax and let me do my job, all right?”

“Okay,” agreed the divinity.

Yuuri closed his eyes as he let Chris and his servants do whatever they wanted with him. As no one else might suspect, he called the leader of his favorite creation, Mila.

_Mila, can you hear me?_

The reply was prompt and it seemed that the red-haired dragon was expecting him.

_Yes, your Majesty? Is something wrong?_

_Nothing’s wrong, Mila. I apologize that I have not had the time to meet all of you._

_That’s all right. We heard about the young_ Yurio’s _succession. Is Lord Viktor okay? If I would be honest here, I believe you would have taken into consideration about halting this succession._

_Yes, Viktor’s all right. I have told Viktor that I will find a way, but he doesn’t want me to interfere._

_That is most disappointing, your Majesty._

_Please Mila, just call me Yuuri._

_I cannot do –_

_Mila, please._

The divinity could feel Mila’s hesitation. She couldn’t reply for a few seconds.

Yu-yuuri. Lord Yuuri.

The god internally giggled as he heard the dragon’s voice quiver. He pictured that Mila’s cheeks could be as red as her hair.

_That should suffice, Mila. Let’s talk about Vittoria. What about her and Viktor?_

_I shall not beat around the bush, my lord. Lady Vittoria plans for the succession to complete in a few days. I don’t know how will she do it, but it seems like Lord Viktor’s slumber will be earlier than expected._

Yuuri clenched his fist and tried not to show any emotion on his face as to not raise any questions from the people around him. Why would Vittoria do such a thing? To her own son, nonetheless.

Yurio

Of course, she ‘returned’ the young nymph with an ulterior motive and not because it was Viktor’s request. Does she want to take over Boreas? How about the other countries ruled by the rest of the Cardinal Gods?

The divinity thought of the names of the each of the ‘Anemoi.’ Guang-ho had just risen to power for less than a hundred years, so a succession for him was unscheduled. Phichit, as far as he knew, succeeded the throne over five hundred years ago. Fairly young. Jean, on the other hand, had the title for more than two thousand years. He could be a candidate. Then, Chris had the power for around six thousand years. He was a clear target too. Besides, he did a prank some years back and it might had pissed her off.

_Mila, I have a request._

_What is it, my lord?_

_Send Georgi and Seung-_ gil _to the Garden and observe whatever happens there even if Vittoria’s not around. Then, Emil and Michele will need to be in Zephyrus as soon as possible. You and Sara will stay here even after the banquet._

_What should the four of us do?_

_Search for someone who was returned by Vittoria in Zephyrus and within the Sky Kingdom._

_That’s impossible. Lady Vittoria does not answer any requests from any gods unless she favors them._

_She might have ‘returned’ mortals that_ _have high chances of transcending and disguised them as servants given to the Anemoi._

_Then, we shall do what you have ordered right away._

_Thank you. You can go now._

_Yes, my lord._

Returned mortals like Yurio could be counted. Transcended ‘returned’ beings were rarer.

“Vittoria, are you insane? What have you been thinking for all these years?” thought Yuuri. He couldn’t figure out the reason why her sister was too preoccupied with power.

“Yuuri,” Chris’s voice echoed in the room.

The god of the night looked up to the owner of the voice.

“You’re all done,” said the Emperor. “You look marvelous as always.”

Yuuri looked to the mirror placed in front of him. His hair was brushed up again and he was embellished with more jewels than before. I wonder if these would fall when I dance. And somehow, he didn’t notice that they changed his garments already to the ones that he should be wearing.

“Thank you, Chris,” uttered the primordial god.

“You’re welcome, my dear Yuuri,” responded Chris. He straightened up and ordered the maids to tidy up. “Well then my friend, I would start preparing myself for the banquet. I will see you later.” He walked toward the door and winked at Yuuri before leaving.

Yuuri was left with servants and he sat silently on a sofa while debating if he should finally use one of his abilities. Just in case that his dragons couldn’t find anything, he would be able to find out by having a peek in the future. He shook his head. He trusted them with his request. They would definitely do it.

* * *

 

The banquet started and most of the gods were gathered in the hall. Everybody looked dashing but nothing could be compared to the Anemoi. They were dressed in the finest silks and adorned with the rarest gems in the realm.

Viktor garnered a lot of attention the moment he came in. He smiled to everyone who greeted him, but he was uninterested in them. He was searching for his bride.

Minako hit the back of his head, “Yuuri will be here later, stupid brother. I believe Chris mentioned that.”

“When I went back to our room, he wasn’t there. I just miss him,” Viktor replied, pouting at his sister.

The goddess just rolled her eyes and took a goblet of wine from one of the servers.

A few minutes past and Yuuri entered the hall and most eyes were on him. The divinity felt a heated gaze coming from the second floor where Vittoria was sitting. He looked back and smirked at the goddess which irked the ‘Earth.’

Yuuri was about to greet Phichit and Guang-ho when he felt a presence rushing toward him.

“Yuuri!” Viktor’s voice resonated in the hall. This had embarrassed the primordial god as his husband tackled him and both had almost fallen. But thanks, to Yuuri’s good footing, they didn’t.

“Viktor, you missed me already?” teased the bride.

“Of course, I do. I always do,” stated the bringer of winter, holding Yuuri firmly in his arms.

“That’s good to hear,” mused Yuuri, smiling and being partially mortified that most gods were watching them. Viktor was clinging to him like there was no tomorrow. “Viktor, let go of me now. I’m about to dance,” uttered the bride.

The other embraced him tighter, “Don’t want to. You’re too beautiful for your own good. I want us to leave this banquet this instant.”

“That would be unwise. You know I’ll be dancing only for you.” Yuuri cupped Viktor’s cheeks with both hands, “You won’t take off your eyes from me, right?”

Viktor nodded and released Yuuri from his hold, “I won’t, my love.”

The divinity walked off to the center of the hall where he had to perform. The lights were all off. Yuuri closed his eyes and listened as the music started. The melody repeated as he opened his eyes, looking up, and began to move from his position. There were a lot of things in his mind, all of it was about Viktor. It was truly unfair that most of his entire life revolved around him. However, he was grateful that in the end, he received the love that he longed for.

 

_My love, you sparkled in light_  
_The moon that brightened my night_  
_Wish I could give you more_  
_You are everything I adore_

_You overwhelm me, intoxicate me_  
_Actions before were of infamy_  
_To devour, eradicate mankind_  
_Yet you unsettle my mind_

_Nothing else mattered in the universe_  
_My heart, my soul, my first_  
_You are winter to all, yet spring to mine_  
_You came to me and whispered divine_

_I’ll wait thousands of years_  
_Control all of my tears_  
_If it’s the one I devote to_  
_Waiting is all I would do_

_I could search every single place_  
_That I could reach with my haze_  
_But in my world, there’s only you_  
_And you already know, my love so true_

 

When he finished, Yuuri did not realize that he posed toward Viktor. His husband was smiling like he was given the greatest gift of all. The primordial god bowed as the crowd applauded and some even prepared flowers that were thrown at him. He picked some of it and waved at them and then he continued sauntering to his beloved. He wanted his warmth so suddenly. Yuuri wanted to make sure that Viktor was still with him.

Viktor welcomed him into his arms. He felt all the love that his bride tried to convey. He was indeed blessed that Yuuri loved him all this time. If only he could give more love to Yuuri and of course, more time, then he would give everything to him now. But that would have to pause for a while. The North Wind wished if he there would be a small chance of awakening from his slumber, then he would dedicate his entire life to Yuuri. Or if he could be in Yuuri’s shoes, he would take that chance to. If some miracle happened and Viktor was reborn as a human and hopefully meet his bride in his next life, then he would be satisfied with that.

“That miracle could be Yuuri’s decision,” thought Viktor. He told Yuuri not to stop the succession, but if he knew Yuuri well, he would have planned on an alternative if Viktor would never wake up. “Then, I trust him.”

A set of different melodies played in the background and most of the gods were dancing merrily in the hall. The couple stayed close together and danced slowly undisturbed by their friends who wanted to socialize with them.

So, the night of the banquet went on.

* * *

 

Alcohol and food in the Sky Kingdom were the best Yuuri had ever tasted. He was, yet again, tricked by his adorable friend, Phichit to drink different concoctions. Not that it would affect the divinity to an unforgivable extent, but he was somehow hyper and kept on dancing with the rest of the younger gods. What’s even funnier was that Yurio challenged him into a dance off. The young nymph seemed intoxicated and Otabek tried his best to control the situation.

Viktor was tossed aside and he was not pleased about it.

Minako and Chris were merrily drinking beside Viktor in the long table where the ‘Anemoi’ and most of the major gods sat.

The bringer of winter didn’t bother glancing at his glass of wine as his eyes just watched Yuuri. _How on earth can my bride leave me here and have fun all by himself after what he had performed! Unforgivable!_ He tapped his fingers on the wooden surface and continued to stare at his alluring bride. When he caught a glimpse from Yuuri, he smirked and the god of night sauntered to his direction. Viktor immediately stood from his seat and met him halfway.

Yuuri tugged his husband’s clothes and pulled him closer, “Seems like you don’t want me mingling with the younger gods. Shall we leave now?”

Viktor nodded in glee, “I thought you’ll never ask.”

The Emperor and the Goddess of Love noticed the couple sneaking out of the hall and both chuckled, wishing them a great night.

* * *

 

Kisses were deep and touches were on fire. Had Viktor craved for his bride this much? It seemed like nothing was enough to satiate his hunger for Yuuri. He wanted more and more of him. His fingers burned every time he caressed his beloved. His lips locked onto Yuuri’s.

“Hurry,” Yuuri purred as he reached for his husband to be closer. He wanted to feel his warmth. He needed friction. For Viktor’s skin on his.

Viktor obliged as he took off his last piece of clothing. “Patience, my love. We have all night.” He gazed upon his bride’s bare form, seductive and beautiful in all angles. _Quench all my desires for tonight and light a fire in me that will never burn out, my love._

 

* * *

 

Yuuri had dreams. He couldn’t remember all of it, but he could recall the light feel in those dreams. It was one of the best nights of sleep he had since arriving in the realm. He was smiling and daydreaming by himself when he felt something icy behind him. He questioned it. Shouldn’t it be warm? Viktor was supposed to be embracing him from behind as always. Yuuri shot his eyes opened and sat up in a hurry. As he turned around to see Viktor, he couldn’t believe it.

The entire room was frozen like the Arctic Mountains in Boreas and the North Wind’s body was partially encapsulated in ice. Blue symbols appeared on Viktor's entire right arm down to his back and it glowed as if it was a beating, no, dying heart. And lastly, he wasn’t breathing at all.

“Viktor, wake up!” shouted the divinity. Yuuri had no idea about the stages of a succession. If this is one, then he wouldn’t want to see another scenario like this. “Please, Viktor,” Yuuri begged as Viktor remained unresponsive. He was shivering and not because it was cold, but because he feared he might lose Viktor too early. He was not yet prepared for this.

_Aaaaaarrrgggghhhh!!!!!!!_

Yuuri sensed another cry from Yurio. Poor lad had to go through this agony just to get power.

The bride looked back to his husband. _What do I do?_

_Your flames._

Yuuri searched for the owner of the voice he heard. He knew that voice. _Eros!_

The god of night flicked his finger and tiny ebony flames crawled onto Viktor’s form and gradually melted the ice. It was a matter of seconds when Viktor’s entire body was free from the capsule.

There was a sign of life and Viktor fluttered his eyes open. He smiled at Yuuri saying, “Good morning, Yuuri.” He noticed Yuuri’s tear-stained cheeks, “Did something happen?”

“I thought you left me, Viktor,” Yuuri answered, embracing his husband, “Stupid god! Don’t scare me like that ever again!”

As soon as Viktor regained his consciousness, Yurio’s agony ceased as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost done with this story. I hope I squeeze in everything in the last chapter.


	20. Discord

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Initial beta by [thruthfullyfrillying](http://thruthfullyfrillying.tumblr.com/) \- thank you!
> 
> I don't really know what to say.
> 
> Just enjoy this chapter. _へ__(‾◡◝ )>

Yuuri searched for the usual warmth that he craved every morning since arriving in Boreas three days ago. When he found that warmth, he closed the gap between them. He closed his eyes one more time and inhaled the familiar sweet scent that intoxicated him for a long time.  
  
“Yuuri,” whispered the owner that warmth. “I need to get out of bed. Yakov will yell at me again”

The divinity giggled, “Viktor, you don’t seem like you need to. Let me talk to him later.”

“No, Yuuri,” protested the other god, kissing Yuuri’s forehead.

The bride tried to control his laughter, but failed, “You’re saying that, yet you’re not an inch away from me. Use me as an excuse and I bet Yakov will let you off again.”

It was true. They have been waking up very late for the past few days because Yuuri was not letting Viktor go not until he got he wanted from his husband. It was greedy. But he desired Viktor more as days passed by. Two days ago, Yuuri heard the old god’s wrath from the other side of the palace. It was loud and it surprised the divinity that Yakov was capable of a sound to that extent. Fine, Viktor still had responsibilities as the North Wind and Yuuri was just being selfish. His beloved was just entertaining his whims and he was not complaining about it anyway. Then, Viktor just told the older god that his beloved Yuuri was not letting him go and blabbered some details that made Yakov give up and let Viktor slide as long as he finished the tasks scheduled for that day. When Viktor told him how he muttered things to Yakov, Yuuri was partly scandalized and reprimanded the god that he was not supposed to share what they do in private. And Viktor just smirked, “But the entire realm knows that we are together and it doesn’t matter. We love each other.” Yuuri rolled his eyes, it was not what he really meant.

Yuuri snaked his arms around his husband, kissing his collarbones up to his chin, “You’re not getting out of bed that easily.”

“Please Yuuri, I need to go,” replied the other, his arms holding Yuuri tighter.

“Your retaliation is not very effective,” Yuuri chuckled, his lips traveled up and finally Viktor’s.

Kisses were lingering and full of teasing. Both were sniggering in between their lip locking, then Yuuri uttered, “One more, Viktor and I will let you go.”

“One?” responded Viktor, hovering over Yuuri and settling in between his legs. “Are you sure you just wanted one?” Viktor asked, tormenting more kisses on his bride’s neck.

“If I want more than that, you will never get out of this room, oh great one,” answered the divinity in a playful tone, arching his back as Viktor bit parts of his skin.

* * *

 

Viktor finally had the energy and willpower to escape out of bed and walked to the bathing area to prepare himself for the day. Yuuri, on the side, smiled dreamily as he watched his husband walked off with nothing on. Honestly, the divinity was elated seeing Viktor perfectly contoured rear and for some reason, he thought that posterior was a blessing and could save lives. Yuuri laughed to himself as he rolled on his back and stared at the ceiling.

There were things that needed his attention and he was delaying everything because he wanted to spend his time with Viktor. He was afraid that his husband would just vanish like a bubble even though it would never happen. Who could blame him?

A few things happened aside from the incident the morning after the banquet. He discovered his abilities of weather manipulation and the very foundation of the world, physics. The dark wings that supposedly belonged to goddess turned to the golden-feathered wings that was owned by the first god himself. Apparently, Eros’s abilities were deliberately manifesting in him. Yuuri was overwhelmed enough with Nyx’s powers and with Eros, in addition, it was far too much. He knew it was not everything and he must prepare himself once he takes the Sceptre back.

Setting those thoughts aside, he remembered Viktor one more time. He sighed. _Unfair._

He gestured his hands and a little black ball of fire appeared, spreading a few inches like an irregular frame of a mirror, showing figures of someone familiar. Yuuri rolled on his side, uncaring if his lower half was sloppily covered by a thin blanket. He propped himself up and rested his chin on one of his hands.

_Mila, Sara, any updates?_

The ladies on the side obviously had rose-colored cheeks at the sight of their beautiful master. Mila cleared her throat. Sara stepped back a little.

_I’ve received a report from Emil and Michele. Apologies in advance, my Lord. Michele used a truth potion made by Sara. I know we are not supposed to do such thing without your permission, but –_

_It doesn’t matter, I give you full authority to do everything._

_Then, I shall narrate what Michele informed me; A lady named Isabella serves directly under Lord Jean. She was a great strategist and warrior princess during her mortal lifetime. Lady Vittoria took interest in her and ‘returned’ her when she passed away in a catastrophic war eight hundred years ago. She was anonymously sent to serve and gain Lord Jean’s trust right after her transcendence. It was roughly five hundred years according to her._

Yuuri didn’t say a word, so Mila continued.

_Also, if Michele could give his opinion on the matter?_

_Permission granted._

_He mentioned that Lady Isabella seems to have feelings for Lord Jean. It would be tragic if she would take over as the Fourth West Wind if Lady Vittoria would coerce the succession early._

_Their relationship is not my concern, but I understand how Michele feels. What I am after is Vittoria’s ‘transcended’ servant. Keep on watching her._

If Yuuri would be honest, he felt sorry for Isabella as he knew that Jean had lingering feelings for Yurio. If Jean knew about what Isabella felt, then Yuuri never know and he would never dare find it out. Love that was unrequited was something he does not want to delve on. He felt it before, but it was in the past.

_Anything in the Imperial Kingdom?_

Mila stepped aside, Sara could account what they have found.

_At first, we couldn’t find anyone who fits what you have requested of us. Then –_

A whirl of fiery wind formed behind the two and a figure appeared. Yuuri was expecting him to appear anyway. Chris, the Emperor of the Imperial Kingdom, stood magnificently and both dragons excused themselves and moved further away.

_Yuuri, my friend, it’s nice to see you again. And you look like you were busy until dawn with Viktor._

The divinity snickered. He couldn’t hide anything because of the way he looked.

_Chris, I was awaiting your arrival. I hoped that my dragons were not in danger since you found out what they are there for._

_Yuuri, rather than talking through this spell circle, why don’t we meet? I’ll tell you what I know. You can trust me._

Yuuri agreed. He might be still wary of the Emperor, but there would be no harm on meeting Chris. The divinity couldn’t sense any trap and if there was, his dragons should have warned him already. So, he bade farewell to Chris as well as Sara and Mila.

He got out of bed and sauntered to the bath. As he entered, Viktor just finished bathing. There were servants in the bath and they immediately prepared one for Yuuri. The bride amorously wrapped his arms around his husband’s neck and whispered, “I would be meeting Chris for an afternoon tea. Will that be okay?”

Viktor whined, “I am not even invited. I am hurt, my love.”

“You have tasks to do today, I believe. Remember, Yakov’s wrath is not to be underestimated,” answered Yuuri, peppering kisses on Viktor’s lips. “I’ll be back before sundown.”

Viktor tried to kiss him deeply, but Yuuri pulled away and placed a finger on his lips. “Go,” Yuuri said, in which his husband reluctantly followed.

As he left, the bride let himself submerge into the warm bath. The temperature was perfect for all the soreness that his muscles were feeling. He relaxed a bit, but he couldn’t help what his next move would be.

* * *

 

Minami escorted Yuuri while traveling to the Imperial Kingdom with Ivory. The dragon was elated to see Yuuri again and kept on doing dives. Yuuri enjoyed it and Minami was stressed about it. He lectured the poor dragon several times upon landing.

They were welcomed by Chris himself and beside him, a mysterious man that Yuuri noticed before, but never asked who.

“Yuuri, meet Masumi, Elemental Guardian of the Fiery Seas, one of my main territories. He is my right-hand man,” the guardian extended his hand and Yuuri shook them. “He’s the other being that you were searching for.”

Yuuri’s eyes went wide. Of course, Chris must have known things ever since. “Then, I shall hear Masumi’s story.”

He was lead to a pavilion and noticed different magic formulas written all around it. It was like a cage. Chris uttered, “It’s just a precaution that no birds from ‘The Garden’ would hear our little conversation. This spell distorts what we are saying and shows the people outside like we are just having some casual conversation.”

“Very clever. Viktor did mention that you are quite creative when it comes to spells,” complimented the divinity.

“This is easy, but I couldn’t write something as complicated as the ‘The Night’s Veil’. It requires an understanding of ancient scriptures and knowledge only available to a primordial god,” responded the emperor. He looked at Masumi, “Well then, shall we start?”

The divinity agreed.

Lord Masumi was a direct descendant of the gods. But, he never inherited immortality. There was nothing special about him aside from his bloodline. He didn’t know how he ended up in the realm of the gods, but he did. Then, Chris found him. The emperor adored him and considered blessing him out of a whim. However, an accident happened while the blessing was ongoing. He never embraced an eternal life and met his demise. Chris had no choice, but to beg Vittoria about it. He knew that there was a small chance, but due to a miracle, Vittoria agreed. Thus, Masumi was ‘returned’ from the dead.

Vittoria never asked for any compensation and Chris found it suspicious. After Masumi’s transcendence, the emperor felt the primordial goddess’s presence every now and then. He decided to confront his right-hand man and due to loyalty, he said the truth.

A Cardinal God’s succession may occur naturally through inheritance by blood. It may also happen if there was a ‘transcended’ being connected with the current holder of the title. Only one was written in history, the succession of the Second East Wind four thousand years ago. Completing the succession early would need a higher power. That’s where the Scepter comes in.

“You knew about Vittoria’s plan, yet you never told Viktor about it. Yurio is ‘returned’ by Vittoria a thousand years ago,” uttered the divinity.

“Yurio is adored by his father. Do you think Viktor would just believe me?” Chris responded. “You might have heard that I send human puppets in Boreas oftentimes.”

Yuuri nodded.

“I did that to keep an eye on Viktor,” Chris said. “I do not have the power to see and hear everything around me, so I have to. Viktor is a powerful god, but he is far too trusting. His own mother betrayed him several times because she didn’t like his previous brides, but he still forgives her. I must say that they don’t have the best mother-son relationship. Sometimes I was thinking that she was afraid that one of the brides might turn out the reincarnation of Viktor’s first bride. And I was correct.”

“Wait, Chris –”

“Let me say one thing, Yuuri. I am the Emperor and leader of the Cardinal Gods. I am not omniscient, but I have little birds in the realm for information. I dug up some things that I wanted to know. Especially about a treasure called the Scepter.” Chris stopped and sipped his tea, “I believe it was originally yours.”

The divinity was frozen on his seat. Outside the Primordial Gods, the concept of the Scepter was only a fable. There were no written accounts about it. Unless Chris found out from the other two ancient gods. It wouldn’t be his sister.

_Zoloto_

The emperor rested his chin on his hand, “I assume that expression on your face makes everything clear. Lady Vittoria isn’t the only primordial god around prior to your awakening.”

“Why would Zoloto reveal such information to you?”

“Lord Zoloto said that he was powerless against Vittoria since she’s holding the Sceptre. He wanted to put a stop to her insanity. I told him, if he was powerless, then I am a mere child compared to her. Then, he mentioned about you. I immediately sought the ‘Fates’ to ask when. They merely mentioned the Goddess of the Night would definitely return. When you arrived in the realm, I felt an unknown presence, so I went to see the ‘Fates’ again. Surprisingly, Lady Vittoria was also there. I felt fear and anger emanating from the goddess. Knowing her, she dreaded your awakening.”

“She dreaded my return because she knew I would take back what belongs to me,” said Yuuri under his breath.

“I’m might be a little playful when I announced it during the assembly and that is to warn Viktor, too. But, I was surprised that he was so fixated on you and didn’t care about his first wife’s emergence. Well, it was fortunate that you are one of the same being and he loves you.”

Yuuri smiles. Now that some things were clear, he –

“But, before you plan on confronting the madness of Vittoria. Let me clarify one more thing, Yuuri?”

The divinity was taken aback, “Y-yes?”

“There were two unknown entities. When you roused from slumber, the other one vanished. If my hunch is correct, two deities are in you.”

Yuuri gulped hard and sighed. He should give up. He couldn’t hide anything from Chris after all. Might as well tell him everything. That also meant mentioning parts of his relationship with Viktor in the past.

“That was horrible. I’ll kick the daylights out of his derriere when I see him!” the emperor bawled, slamming the table.

Yuuri snickered when he saw Chris’s reaction. Out of all the information that he divulged, that’s what caught Chris’s attention. “Please don’t. His rear seems to be my favorite part,” mentioned Yuuri as a joke.  
  
Their laughter could be heard by others outside, who cared about it.

“Anyway, if you need my help, all you have to do is ask,” suggested Chris. “When it comes to my best friend and his beloved bride, I couldn’t sit still.”

“Thank you, Chris,” answered the bride. It was a little bit surprising for him that the emperor knew a lot of things. But then again, he is The Emperor after all. He bade farewell to him and told Chris that Viktor’s waiting. It was far from nightfall, but he just wanted to be back in Boreas as soon as possible.

* * *

 

Yuuri was anxious for no reason at all. He didn’t have any dreadful flash of vision like before, but he felt like something happened when he wasn’t around. “Viktor can take care of himself,” he thought, clenching his hand into a fist. He was just being too protective.

“Calm down, Yuuri,” Minami uttered, “This is Ivory’s fastest speed. We’ll be in Boreas in a few minutes.”

“Am I that obvious?” asked Yuuri.

“I don’t need to read your thoughts.”

Upon arrival in Boreas, Yuuri’s body was immediately covered in haze and his form appeared in front Viktor’s study in a second. He approached Yakov to ask if he could see Viktor. But to Yuuri’s horror, Yakov’s answer was not he was expecting.

Viktor’s responsibilities for the next few days were postponed by the order of the Lady Vittoria as she invited his son to spend time with her in The Garden. Viktor was reluctant and definitely was not pleased. According to the older god, Viktor wanted to send a messenger to tell Yuuri to follow, but Vittoria she would do it instead.

“That’s low, sister,” thought the divinity.

He thanked Yakov and left for the forest. When he found an appropriate location, he uttered spells that hadn’t been used for a long time. They should be released just in case. A glowing sphere appeared and formed three entities that would resemble children. They all have long beautiful black hair and pale skin. Their eyes glowed like the full moon. The horns from their temple were little. They might look weak, but in the past, they were powerful enough to eradicate countries just like the dragons. They were named War, Discord, and Envy.

“Yay! Nyx finally released us,” yelled War in glee, jumping continuously.

“But, where is she?” asked Discord, looking around the forest.

“Maybe that god over there,” Envy pointed at Yuuri.

The divinity smiled and the three were conflicted if they should approach him or not. Yuuri rolled his eyes and said, “If you’re going to waste my time, then I will leave. I shouldn’t have set you free.”

The three dashed toward him and clutched his clothes, “We are kidding, your Majesty! We know it was you all along! What do you want us to do?”

Yuuri sighed and ordered, “Simple. Head to the garden and wreak havoc like the old times.” His creations could transfer themselves to any place in an instant and they would be a perfect distraction for Vittoria for a while.

“Then, we shall go and play!” they chorused. They positioned themselves to sprint and when started to run, they vanished into thin air.

The divinity then drew a communication circle that showed Mila on the other side. The red-haired humanoid dragon was surprised.

_My Lord, how can I help?_

_Inform everybody to head to The Garden immediately! It seems my sister wanted the succession to happen by nightfall. Kindly pass the message to Chris. I might need his help after all. I have already sent War,_ Discord _and Envy to buy us some time._

_Yes, Lord Yuuri. I’ll tell the emperor myself and go straight to The Garden with Sara._

_Thank you. I will be there as soon as I can._

When the communication spell ended, Yuuri casted transfer circle. Writing a formula for this spell was no easy task as the caster needed the exact coordinates of the location. So, if the caster has never been to that particular place, he wouldn’t be able to complete the spell. Fortunately, he has gone to The Garden several times before and remembered what the coordinates were.

Yuuri looked up to the sky when he finished writing the final coordinates of The Garden in the formula. The circle floated in the sky and expanded three times larger than its original size. Yuuri breathed out, removing his ‘beizi’. Golden wings spread from his back. His form slowly ascended and entered the transfer circle. There was a tingling sensation on his skin during his relocation, but he set that aside.

When he descended on the other side, he stared down at The Garden and grinned. At least the three never lost their touch. A quarter of Vittoria’s territory was already a wasteland and a squad of golems was defending against his three creations.

“Now now, where should I look for Viktor?” thought Yuuri, tapping his index finger on his lip. His fixation was obvious, but what can he do about it.

“Yuuri!” shouted a very unladylike voice.

The divinity searched for the owner and smirked. Vittoria rode on a golem and summoned her living vines and leaped to Yuuri’s direction, charging for an attack.

The Goddess of the Earth looked really pissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter's next. I don't want to let go of this story, but I have to :)
> 
> Viktor is a G.I.D. = god in distress instead of a damsel (damn it...ignore me)


	21. Gold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beta by [thruthfullyfrillying](http://thruthfullyfrillying.tumblr.com/) \- thank you ever so much!
> 
> So, here's the last chapter. A lot of things happened in this one, but I hope you'll love it.  
> Thank you for all the comments, kudos and criticisms in this fic. You don't know how much I appreciate seeing your reactions and it inspires me to write more.  
> I know some were confused about Nyx at first, but I mean to write it like that. 
> 
> Kindly enjoy this chapter! o(〃＾▽＾〃)o

The Goddess of the Earth usually had a cold and elegant demeanor. She appeared frightening to most gods and they were correct to be so. If Nyx was known to be cruel because she had a history of thrashing mortal countries, then Vittoria was known to be heartless. She only cared about her power and used every pawn possible to do her bidding, banishing them to the void if she deemed them useless. She did love her son for he was her own flesh and blood. But when her only son became so fixated to mortals, she lost her interest and thought that he would need to replace him with someone she could use.

That goes with all the Cardinal Gods. The peace that they were enjoying was starting to bore the goddess. It was different when the Primordial Gods ruled the entire realm. Only the Protogenoi had known this. They could vanquish and absorb each other’s abilities if they clashed. Some of the first gods did have their slumber, much to her dismay. The remaining gods were all devoured by the goddess. Her hunger was never satiated.

When Nyx created the concept of war and discord. Vittoria felt truly alive. She embraced everything about it and instigated the idea within mortals. Wars were always in her favor. She might be known as the Mother Earth and appeared to be a loving and nurturing goddess, but in reality, she was someone who adored violence and destruction. She could just simply recreate was what destroyed because the majority of her powers were based on creating the foundations of the world. What she really craved was something more. Something that could either amplify her abilities or something her older sister had.

That’s what she detested. No matter how many gods she consumed, Nyx was still far stronger than she was. And the Goddess of the Night never ravaged anybody. She couldn’t explain it, but she thought the universe was favoring her too much. Then, Nyx fell in love with her son which aggravated Vittoria’s abhorrence towards her. As a mother, she whispered ‘sweet’ words to Viktor sometimes, so her son would know how to deal with his ‘bride.’ It was _heart-warming_ when Viktor just told Nyx what he really felt. The ‘Earth’ couldn’t contain her delight when Nyx’s pride was shattered to pieces.

Then one day, Vittoria’s dream came into light. For a long time, she had searched for a treasure called ‘The Sceptre’ only known to the Protogenoi. It was said that whoever had it, controls The Cosmos. Vittoria desired more and if it would be The Universe, then her hunger might be quenched. When Nyx unleashed the calamity known as the Black Death, Vittoria knew that she had it. And when the older goddess slept, Vittoria didn’t think twice and stole the treasure.

When she first wielded it, the power that surged through her veins was overwhelming and it was everything that she wanted. She held the reigns of the universe at that time. She would let the Cardinal Gods enjoy some peace for a few thousand years and when everything’s in place, chaos will return in the realm and human world.

When Nyx’s body vanished, Vittoria dreaded the day of her return.

Her son continued to bring mortals to the realm and it was not to her liking. It was great that Nyx created the ‘Oneiroi’ because she could just send some of the ill-spirits to haunt the mortal’s dreams. Truthfully, she just wanted to eliminate the possibility that one of them was a reincarnation of her older sister.

Vittoria was quite satisfied with what’s happening and everything was running smoothly as she planned. The mortals had been returned and fortunately, they all have transcended to godhood. She could dethrone three Cardinal Gods in a few years and it would have to start with her very own son.

Then, her little birds brought news that Viktor had taken in another bride and for some reason, she was irked more compared to the previous ones. She went to the ‘Fates’ for a little conversation, but they mentioned about Nyx’s return. Was it a coincidence that the bride arrived in the realm and the Fates cited about Nyx almost at the same time?

During the Assembly, Vittoria wasn’t pleased by what she heard. Viktor seemed so smitten by this mortal boy. The goddess clenched her fists when the mortal talked back to her. How uncouth for a mere human. Vittoria knew that the boy was indeed the reincarnation of her sister. The soul inside the boy hadn’t completely awakened yet. So, she decided to play a game with his son and sent the mortal back to the human world.

When Nyx completely manifested in Yuuri and the mortal entered godhood without a blessing or transcendence, Vittoria wanted to eliminate the god right away. However, she couldn’t find the right timing. One, Viktor was all over him. Two, other gods were drawn to him. Three, he just mentioned that he was the Embodiment of the Cosmos.

That small conversation they had at the Summit made her blood hit the boiling point. There was no way that the enigmatic god, Phanes or Eros, could also awaken inside him. No one had ever seen him. He was the invisible god after all. Then, she remembered that Nyx was favored by the universe and was given The Sceptre. Who owned the said treasure beforehand? It was Eros. There were two possibilities, Nyx devoured Eros or Nyx and Eros were one. Whatever the answer would be, The Sceptre would remain in Vittoria’s hands. She wouldn’t give it to anyone even to Eros himself.

Vittoria would complete her plan no matter what. The succession for Viktor had finally started, so the goddess could use The Sceptre to fulfill the remaining time and let his son meet his slumber earlier. The problem would be that damned bride. Yuuri might find a way to halt the succession. But knowing her son, Viktor would probably decline if ever Yuuri would offer help.

The succession would continue and after Viktor sleeps, Vittoria planned on consuming Yuuri. In other words, once she had her fill with his power, she would have entire universe under her command.

Vittoria gritted her teeth as she saw three familiar creatures spoiling her sacred territory. She immediately sent her golems to defend what they can. The goddess knew those beings were sent by the God of Night himself to buy some time. Her lips curled sinisterly. She could achieve two of her goals today: Viktor's slumber and exhausting Yuuri.

The goddess offensively charged when the god descended from a transportation spell. She didn’t care how unsightly she sounded when she shouted Yuuri’s name.

Yuuri didn’t dodge the attack. Instead, he was protected automatically by the dark haze that was with him all along. The haze was a part of Yuuri, it can be seen by others if he wanted to. The pressure of the attack resounded and some of the land masses from the ground split apart. The brute strength of the goddess of the earth was surprising for Yuuri as he remembered that Nyx and Vittoria never fought before. His golden wings generated a tremendous gust that pushed Vittoria back, creating a good distance between the two.

“Where’s Viktor?” asked Yuuri, smiling almost innocently toward the goddess.

“My son’s comfortable in my residence,” responded Vittoria which she followed-up with chanting a series of spells. Giant branches rose from the ground and targeted the divinity.

The god exhaled deeply, his crimson eyes shone brighter. Smirking, he pointed his index finger to the branches and it bent to a direction away from him. He redirected it back to Vittoria and the goddess quickly evaded it, sneaking at the god’s back. She knew that Yuuri’s black mist would just be a hindrance, so she cast _The Atlantic_. It was a powerful spell that summons a part of world’s largest body of water. _The Atlantic_ collected above the goddess in less than second. It was daunting as it pooled and covered the sky. The deluge could also affect her Garden, but she could restore it later as long as she could eliminate and consume the god standing in her way. She gracefully swayed her hand down and the water surged down to Yuuri.

“The great god of the Ocean was also devoured,” uttered the god, appalled when he recalled how Okeanos was consumed by Vittoria. He sighed, looking up to the surge that could wipe him out in a second. Smiling one more time, he thought of his beloved. He whispered a song and waved his arm from the surge’s end to another, his body following the movement. The large body of water was engulfed by ice as Arctic Winds blew swiftly. The wintry gale couldn’t be called easily unless it was the North Wind. But Yuuri still had a part of Viktor’s soul on him, and it resided in the golden ring that his husband gave him. The song was taught by Viktor once during their night together. The frozen ocean deliberately splintered and the debris fell on the Garden, damaging some of the golems to pieces. “Vittoria, let’s stop this farce. You can’t possibly think that you could defeat me by unleashing the abilities that you absorbed before. I don’t want to fight. There are only two things that I need. One, Viktor’s whereabouts. Two, I want my Scepter back.”

The Goddess of the Earth did not respond, her gaze still full of anger. She had no intention of returning the Scepter nor telling exactly where Viktor is.

“You left me with no other choice,” Yuuri spread his arms wide and enunciate a language only known to the primordial gods. Complex texts emerged from the sky and formed a dome, covering the entire land mass of the Garden. The Night’s Veil housed Vittoria’s territory for a second and then Yuuri then closed the gap between his palms. The Veil dismantled and the scriptures wrapped around the goddess, capturing her in a split second. Vittoria had fallen to the ground and the impact sent rubbles in all directions. The divinity flew down and stood just beside the goddess on the dirt.

The Night’s Veil wasn’t just for protection. It was a weapon with numerous uses. It’s binding ability copied the strength of its captive and doubled it, so the captive would never escape.

“Damn you!” bellowed Vittoria, struggling to escape the clutches of the Veil. “Why do you have to be the first born? Why are you favored more? Why are given the power of the universe when all you created was meant for demise? I created the very ground where all of us stands. I created the structure that gives shape to the world! Yet, I never received anything from the Cosmos! I have to eat and ingest every single god that I can fight with in order to attain the power that I crave!”

“Maybe it’s because I never asked for it,” replied the divinity, sitting down beside the captured goddess. “I really can’t answer what the universe has decided prior to our birth. But hear me on this. I was bored after the creation, Vittoria. I believe you knew about what I did prior to meeting your son. Destruction and restoration is an endless cycle for someone like us. We’re too powerful, my dear sister. It gave us no purpose anymore. When I saw Viktor, that was the first time I felt my heart beat. I wanted to protect him and give him everything that I could give. I felt alive when I was with him. Vittoria, I never hated you. Honestly, I am grateful. I thank you for giving birth to Viktor. I can give you all the power that you want as long as Viktor is unharmed, but as you planned to eliminate him as a Cardinal God as soon as possible. I won’t even bother.”

“You are truly fixated on my son,” uttered the bound goddess.

“Yes, I shall not lie on that matter. It’s like your fixation towards power, Vittoria.”

There was silence between the two for minutes. Then the goddess finally said, “What now? If you release me, I will still indulge in your power once I consume you.”

“That’s true. I can’t trust you at this moment, sister,” answered Yuuri. He straddled the goddess, uttering another incantation. A tiny magic circle appeared on Vittoria’s abdomen. Yuuri instilled his right hand inside the spell circle and forcefully pulled out the treasure that originally belonged to him. Vittoria cried in agony as the Scepter left her body. The divinity placed the pointed end of the Scepter over Vittoria’s chest. “I will let you sleep for now. Believe me, I never wished to do this.”

For the first time, Vittoria resigned and accepted defeat. “When the time comes that I shall be awakened, I will still devour you.”

The divinity smiled, “Then, I shall look forward to it.” He plunged the Sceptre on Vittoria’s heart and both were engulfed by a magical barrier. Light surrounded them in all directions, making Yuuri’s wings glimmer.

Vittoria’s body felt like it was being electrocuted and that her mind was being wasted away to the void. _So, this is slumber._ When the barrier disappeared. Her pupils were blown wide and she slowly closed her eyes. Her erratic breathing became stable. Her entire form relaxed as the Veil slowly vanished. Finally, the goddess entered her sleep after thousands of years.

Yuuri stood and felt a presence behind him. “Zoloto,” he muttered. “Why didn’t you try stopping me?”

The God of the Abyss walked past the divinity and scooped the goddess in his arms. “I wished for the two of us to sleep, but Vittoria doesn’t want to and I’m powerless against her. She’s too obsessed with controlling the universe.” He looked at Vittoria’s sleeping face and planted a chaste kiss on her forehead. “I’m sorry you have to force her to sleep, but that was the only thing I could think of.”

“I did it to protect Viktor, though,” answered the divinity.

“Still, thank you.” Zoloto summoned a door that connected the Garden to the Underworld. Before entering, “Then, I leave everything to you.”

“Good night, Zoloto,” Yuuri replied and watched as the other god went to the other side of the door.

The divinity held the Sceptre tightly. Yuuri was shown Eros’s memories from when the universe was just a void of darkness and how the mythical god emerged from a golden shell made from the very energy of the Cosmos up to Nyx’s consumption of Eros.

After seeing the memories, the bride concluded that both Eros and Nyx were lonely gods. Eros was alone in the dark, so he decided to split himself into two. There came Nyx, the beautiful Goddess of the Night. The first god enjoyed watching her and wanted to play with her, but another idea came to mind. He could let other gods emerge from the void and they can create a realm apart from this darkness. He gave life to the Protogenoi after Nyx had painted the void with stars. It was as if she knew all along that after her birth, other beings were to follow.

As for Nyx, Yuuri knew far too well that Viktor made her feel alive even though, their relationship wasn’t the best.

* * *

 

Yuuri looked around, the dragons and the other three were still laying waste to the Garden. He communicated an order to Mila to turn everything to ashes as soon as Yuuri and Viktor leave. After his conversation with the red dragon, his form was enveloped by the haze. The mist manifested inside Vittoria’s residence and Yuuri searched for Viktor. When he found him asleep on a bed, he sat beside him and watched his lovely features. His eyes trailed down to his lips and Yuuri didn’t’ hesitate to taste it. “Wake up, my love,” he whispered. The divinity caressed Viktor’s silver locks and the other god squirmed, opening his eyes.

“Yuuri,” Viktor spoke, pulling his beloved towards him. “I miss you.”

Yuuri giggled, “Ah Viktor! Do you have any idea of the things I do for you?”

“I think I do,” Viktor grinned, stroking Yuuri’s cheek. He wanted to ask what happened, but as it was obvious that Yuuri was here with him while being inside his mother’s mansion. He had an idea of what might had happened.

“Let’s go home, Viktor.”

“I would love to.”

* * *

 

 

The next morning came. Yuuri couldn’t hold back his tears as Viktor was encapsulated by ice again. The divinity felt sorry at the same time for Yurio as he could hear the painful cries of the nymph from the other side of the palace. The bride summoned his black flames to melt the ice and soon Viktor woke up as if nothing happened.

How many times Yuuri has to witness this? Would this cycle continue until the succession has been completed?

Viktor reached for Yuuri’s cheeks, wiping his tears. He wanted to comfort and apologize to his bride, but words had left his tongue when Yuuri continued crying. Viktor never felt so horrible in his lifetime.

“I can’t do this, Viktor,” Yuuri started, his eyes starting to swell. “All I ever dreamed about was for me to wake up in your warmth, but this is just breaking my heart. I never thought I would start dreading every morning because of this damned succession!”

Viktor sat up and embraced his beloved, letting the bride rest on his chest. There was nothing he could do and he had already decided. The succession would continue and Yurio would be the second North Wind.

“There’s still time. Please let me stop this succession,” begged Yuuri. He was desperate and he even thought that he could just stop it in an instant. With the Sceptre back in his hands, everything was possible.

“That won’t be necessary,” answered the North Wind firmly. The idea was tempting since a part of him wanted to stay with Yuuri, of course. But it would be unfair to Yurio who deserved the title. “I know it’s unfair to you and you’ve done so much just to be with me. I will wake up anyway,” Viktor voiced calmly, stroking Yuuri’s soft hair.

Yuuri pulled himself away from his beloved and faced him, his palms still on Viktor’s chest, “You won’t be waking up, my love.”

Viktor was petrified for a second. He knew chances were low, but hearing the fact from Yuuri was disheartening. “Have you seen the future?”

“I thought I could ignore my clairvoyance as long as I control my power. But there are visions that force their way through my eyes,” replied the bride. “I beg you, Viktor. All you have to do is to ask me and I will stop all of this.”

The North Wind pressed his lip onto Yuuri’s softly and said, “If I will not wake up, so be it.” Viktor saw his bride was about to protest, but he placed a finger on Yuuri’s lips, “I can just be reborn, don’t you think? My treasured bride is the Cosmos, I believe.” He winked at Yuuri, hoping that the other wouldn’t be too discouraged.

“Are you asking to be reincarnated as a human?” prodded the bride, eyes shimmering. Yuuri intended to twist fate in the first place when he heard Viktor’s denial of his offer in halting the succession. His lips curled into a smile as the request came from Viktor himself. “Don’t you dare take that back because I will definitely do it.” It might take another millennium for it to happen, but Yuuri would gladly wait if he could be with Viktor again.

Viktor also smiled in return, “Then that’s our deal!” 

* * *

 

 

Yakov seemed to have noticed that Viktor wouldn’t be able to do his tasks normally as days passed. First, Viktor’s concentration was not the best as he kept on drifting while working. It wasn’t like he was tired physically, but he felt drained. Soul-drained to be exact. Second, he felt like he needed to be with Yuuri most of the time. It sounded clingy, but being around his bride gained him energy somehow. Third, even if Viktor wanted to, he just couldn’t focus anymore.

The older god allowed the North to skip most of his tasks and informed that he would cover for him until Yurio was ready. Viktor felt guilty at first, but he was truly thankful.

He rushed to the library where Yuuri spent most of his time. When Viktor arrived, he entered and searched for his bride, finding him in a corner. The sunlight from the window made Yuuri glowed more ethereal than he already was as he flicked a page with his left hand, the other hand traced patterns on the table. The bride sensed Viktor’s presence and turned his head to his husband’s direction.

“I thought you’re going to be busy today,” said Yuuri, closing the book that he was reading.

“I was laid off.”

“Laid off?”

Viktor walked to where Yuuri was, “Yakov allowed me to be useless and not be the great ‘North Wind’ until my –” Viktor stopped, not wanting to bring the topic of his slumber. He didn’t want to upset Yuuri at this time when his bride looked so stunning.

“Until your slumber,” Yuuri added, standing up and walked past Viktor as he returned the book in the shelf. “That means you are free to do whatever you want at this time,” Yuuri voiced out, smiling as he walked back to Viktor, wrapping his arms around his husband’s neck. “Shall we take a walk somewhere, my love?”

Viktor couldn’t agree more. He was glad to spend more time with Yuuri. He missed it. The afternoon walk that they had when Yuuri first arrived in Boreas. He could remember it clearly that he was far too frightened that Yuuri would decline when he asked for permission to kiss his bride. The morning meals, the supper and not to mention the lunches when he snuck out just to be with Yuuri. A lot had happened since then. Nyx’s return as Yuuri surprised him and made his heart question what he truly felt. In the end, he couldn’t lie to himself. He loved Yuuri more than anything in this world and he would gladly accept Nyx’s love at the same time. He felt remorseful for what he did, but Yuuri forgave him. He didn’t deserve all that love, to be honest. He was selfish and had too many lovers. He deprived Nyx of the love she deserved all along. He was fortunate to be loved in the first place. He was grateful that Nyx, no, Yuuri loved him.

“Viktor? Are you okay?” asked the bride, his eyes full of worry.

The North Wind was startled, “Oh, I was just thinking about you. And how I lucky I am to be someone precious to you.”

Yuuri let go of Viktor and giggled, “That’s… too cheesy! Oh my, it sounds so embarrassing coming from you.”

“I am saying the truth!” Viktor rebutted, reaching for Yuuri’s waist and pulling him closer.

They both burst into laughter when Viktor tried to be smooth as he inched his lips onto Yuuri’s.

“Let’s stop this and just go somewhere, Viktor,” Yuuri suggested. He loved this side of Viktor too and enjoyed teasing him as well.

Viktor nodded and followed Yuuri as the divinity exited the library. Once they were outside, Yuuri reached out his hand to his husband and Viktor gladly took it. They decided to go to Viktor’s favorite spot. On their way, they talked about so many things including food which tempted divinity to turn back grab something to eat. Viktor whined of course, so Yuuri made a mental note of the dishes he wanted for tonight. It’s not that Yuuri was hungry, but a pork cutlet bowl seemed very appetizing at the moment. Viktor, on the other hand, couldn’t accept the fact that he was almost left by his bride because of food.

They reached the cliff where Viktor mostly stayed whenever he wanted to be alone. That was his special place, but it was more special now because Yuuri was with him. He couldn’t contain the happiness welling inside him, so he started singing. Yuuri joined him thru dancing and as much as Viktor enjoyed watching his bride dance, he couldn’t leave him alone. So, Viktor danced with him while singing.

When both were tired and the sun hinted to set very soon, Yuuri’s sat on the ground and rested his back on a tree trunk. Viktor then laid on his bride’s lap, grinning as Yuuri rolled his eyes. The bride started playing with Viktor’s silver locks with one hand. His other hand was being held and occasionally kissed by Viktor.

Both of them wanted to stay like this forever.

* * *

 

 

A week had passed and the mark on Viktor’s right arm that was usually invisible had vanished completely. It only meant one thing. The succession would be completed today. Both Viktor and Yuuri were outside a temple enclosed by ice. Yurio was undergoing the last stage of the succession and everybody outside could hear his screams. Yuuri held Viktor’s hand tighter, he knew this day would come and he still couldn’t accept it.

They left the area and Yuuri summoned a transfer circle. Viktor argued at first when Yuuri suggested that his husband would spend his slumber in Yuuri’s palace. The divinity said that it would put him at ease if Viktor was in his palace. Viktor indulged Yuuri’s request anyway.

“I’m just going to sleep, Yuuri. This is too much,” Viktor commented as the room had so many intricate designs there were flowers of different species surrounding his bed. Viktor wasn’t complaining and it was gorgeous, still, he thought it was still too much.

“Mila and Sara might have overdone it,” uttered Yuuri. “Just indulge me, Viktor.”

The previous North Wind sauntered to the bed and sat on the edge for a while. Yuuri sat beside him, kissing his husband. Viktor then felt too tired, so he laid on the bed. His body relaxing and vision started to blur. He reached for Yuuri and the bride held his hand.

Viktor whispered, “I will be dreaming of you, Yuuri.”

Yuuri planted a kiss on Viktor’s lips for the last time. “I’ll see you soon. Good night, my love.”

“Good night, my precious bride,” as Viktor said those words, his form entered a state of tranquility. His eyes steadily closed as slumber consumed him.

Viktor looked like he was just sleeping normally and Yuuri traced irregular patterns on Viktor’s cheek. The thought of Viktor never waking up was still heart-wrenching. But as Viktor wished, he could be reborn if Yuuri wanted him to. The answer to that was obvious. He pressed his lips on Viktor’s hand and had it cup his face for some time. Tears dropped one by one. Yuuri just needed to accept the fact that Viktor was now asleep. All he had to do now was to wait.

A few hours passed and Yuuri ordered War, Discord and Envy to keep an eye in the palace when Yuuri was away. The three gladly accepted their job even though they were not ordered to destroy anything, at least they were free. They were allowed to play in the palace as long as Viktor’s room would be untouched.

* * *

 

The next few years were peaceful. Chris still asked him to dance whenever he held a banquet and Yuuri happily accepted. Minako commented that his dances were not as passionate as before and Yuuri replied because the one he danced for wasn’t around. The Goddess of Love didn’t pry any further.

The God of the Night wasn’t the only who missed the first North Wind. Yurio refused to be known as the second North Wind and renamed himself as the _God of the Arctic_ as he still believed that Viktor would come back as the North Wind. The younger god, with his long golden hair tied up, even approached Yuuri before and asked about his return, but Yuuri just replied that it would take a few thousand years.

Yuuri thought that years would just fly thru his eyes, but it never occurred to him that time would be ticking so damn slow. He visited his palace one time and just stayed beside Viktor for an entire day, occasionally caressing his smooth skin and kissing his plump lips. The divinity remembered when he was still a young mortal that there are stories where a true love’s kiss could lift up a curse. He gazed at Viktor’s features and reality sure was cruel. His beloved was not under a curse and no matter how many times Yuuri kissed him, Viktor will never wake up.

“It’s only been three hundred years, Viktor,” he whispered to his beloved ears, hoping that the other could at least hear him. “Time is just pure torture.”

* * *

 

The human world began changing since Viktor’s slumber. More knowledge was discovered and tools were upgraded. Different ideas came to mind and the mortals were forming unions and alliances. Every several hundred years an era would be changed and another country would come into power. There were wars, but the scale wasn’t large enough that Cardinal Gods would need to interfere. Technology began to move forward and the future looked promising.

Sometimes Yuuri would come down to the human world and mingle with mortals. It was nostalgic being a human. He mostly stayed in a country in the east, it was a territory of the North Wind anyway. The divinity became comfortable and built a residence where he could stay. For some reason, it was patterned after his home back in his village. He then realized that his mortal family could be returned if he wanted to. So, that made him preoccupied for a few more years. Minako joined his little family as the goddess had missed the human world as well.

When Viktor’s body vanished, leaving his golden ring and the rest of his clothes on the bed. Yuuri set his rebirth in motion including the bloodline that he would be having, the location of his birth and everything that needed to be prepared. No sacrifices would be needed this time as the god discovered an alternative way. It made Yuuri excited, a few more years and he would finally see Viktor. He might not regain his memories in an instant, but at least his beloved would be back.

At the time of Viktor’s birth, Yuuri and Minako were watching from a crystal ball. Ignoring their ballet practice in the studio. The goddess shook Yuuri as hard as she could the moment the little baby started crying. Fortunately, the mortal parents that Viktor had still named him Viktor.

“That’s definitely him, Yuuri! I know it’s just a name, but I sense his very soul residing in his body,” she screamed in elation, still shaking the divinity. “He’s bald and he looks so cute!”

Yuuri’s cheeks were painted in pink, “He looks so adorable, I want to squish and kiss him!”

“Then, go there.”

“Minako, that’s very unlikely.”

“Why?”

“I would look really suspicious and they might call me a pervert. He’s still a baby!”

“You have a point.”

“I’ve waited more than a thousand years. A few more years wouldn’t hurt.”

He watched Viktor grow up and wasn’t surprised when the young mortal fell in love with skating. Viktor was definitely made to be on the ice as Yuuri continued watching him. The divinity didn’t need magic just to see him. He was all over the news and television when he won his first junior world championship in figure skating. Yuuri had seen it and Viktor was so stunningly beautiful in his black costume with his long silver hair tied up. He’s falling in love with this young Viktor.

And then another idea came up and Yuuri immediately ran to Minako’s ballet studio. She found the goddess teaching a bunch of kids some cooling down stretches. When her class ended, he approached Minako and mentioned his plan.

“You want me to what?” the goddess asked to clarify what she just heard. Why would a god who never aged ask for an elixir of youth?

“I need you to mix an elixir to regress my body,” clarified the god. His eyes sparkled in determination.

“Yuuri, you are the Cosmos. You can at least change your form at will, right?”

“That’s true, but it’s more fun if I drink something that you blended!”

Minako shook her head in defeat. There were times that Yuuri’s antics were as odd as his older brother. “Fine, give me a few hours.”

* * *

 

Yuuri grinned when his body changed. He looked so short like a twelve-year-old. He explained the situation to his parents and they understood. His older sister, Mari raised an eyebrow and commented that his plan was silly, though she did support Yuuri with it. Then, he started training for figure skating as well. He met some human friends who skated with him. Yuko became close to him as she idolized Viktor as well. They practiced Viktor’s short program together, mimicking some of his difficult jumps.

When he entered and won at a junior national competition, his local municipality loved him even more and there were posters of him at the train station. It was embarrassing to see his face in a photo that was displayed in public. He wore glasses to make his appearance a little different. He didn’t want to stand out too much.

Minako acted as his coach and sometimes choreographs his programs. Living in the mortal world made her love for dance grow further. She was a prima ballerina in one era. Then she became an ice dancer prior to Viktor’s birth. The dance in the human world was ever growing and she loved all types of dance. She supported Yuuri nonstop.

Yuuri qualified for the Grand Prix Final when he was seventeen, in his supposedly mortal identity, and luckily, he snatched a bronze medal. Yuuri smiled for the camera, his happiness was overflowing and his medal was not the reason. On his right, there stood the holder of the gold medal, a twenty-one-year-old Viktor Nikiforov. That started his legendary winning streak. Whenever Viktor was in a competition he always won the gold. Minako commented if Yuuri interfered with something and the divinity bawled, “Why would I do that when he is also my rival!” Honestly, Yuuri was too competitive in nature and no matter how much he loved Viktor, he wouldn’t back down on him on the ice.

There were times when Yuuri felt that Viktor was watching him, but whenever he turned around the other’s gaze was already elsewhere. It confused him.

What made him more confused was four years later when he won the Grand Prix Final and stopped Viktor’s winning streak. The older man was on his right holding a silver medal and Yuuri was at the center and topmost part of the podium showing his gold medal to the media. Viktor then lowered his own medal and gently reached for Yuuri’s gold, kissing it imperceptibly as he looked up to Yuuri’s widened eyes.

Viktor then whispered sultrily to Yuuri, eyeing Yuuri’s necklace, “I believe this is not the only gold around your neck right now. And the other pair belonged to me.”

The necklace that he wore was their paired rings in the past. When Viktor left it, Yuuri took the ring wore it around his neck with a chain. Then, he removed the remaining pair on his finger and added it to the necklace. It served as his lucky charm during competitions, kissing both rings before his performances.

Yuuri blinked several times, “Viktor, do you remember?” The possibility was too high now, but he just wanted to confirm.

Viktor Nikiforov just smiled sweetly at him.

The stadium was too enclosed because Yuuri needed more air to breathe. Viktor remembered and knew him all along. His heart beat faster than when he was performing his free skate. His skin suddenly got warmer. His mind was in a pure chaotic bliss.

Not caring if they were still on the podium nor the fact that the entire world was watching them. Yuuri cupped Viktor’s face and pressed his lips onto the man that he waited for like an eternity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder if there are readers who speculated about this ending?  
> Anyway, this fic might be finished, but I will definitely write a 'self-indulgent' epilogue, detailing the last part of the chapter and what will happen after 'the kiss.'
> 
> Thank you! (۶ꈨຶꎁꈨຶ )۶ʸᵉᵃʰᵎ
> 
> You can give me a shout anytime in my [tumblr](http://http://queen-egotist.tumblr.com/), just to fangirl or rant. ヽ(〃･ω･)ﾉ
> 
> There's another plot that I will be writing in a few weeks time, so stay tuned. I guess hahaha!  
> Okay, I'm out!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Not a Single Drop](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9550661) by [F_banana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/F_banana/pseuds/F_banana)




End file.
